We Come in Peace
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Mitchell discovers there are worse evils than the ones he already encountered. Can SG1 find him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Title-----We Come in Peace

Author------Winnie

Rating-------T

Disclaimer-----I own no rights to SG1 or the characters, but I enjoy taking them out to play for a while.

Comments------I have enjoyed the new seasons of Stargate SG1 even though I miss Jack. Cameron Mitchell is a great character and I enjoy writing stories with him as the central character. This story is about Mitchell and involves H/C…because I do love H/C especially when it involves one of my favorite characters. So, be warned…there is Mitchell whumping ahead.

We Come in Peace!

Chapter 1

Every step was pure agony, every breath hot and labored and yet he could not give up. He knew the answer now, knew who was behind the destruction of the beautiful sky city and the people who'd lived there. A race of beings who could fly with gossamer wings and soft golden fur. The beings had offered them friendship, only to be struck down by a malevolent force so evil they made the Goa'uld look like angels.

He knew time was running out, but there was nothing he could do about that. If he made it to safety then maybe, just maybe he could save other worlds from the same fate this one had suffered. The land, once green and fertile and ripe with life, was now a blackened husk where nothing could grow or survive and Cameron Mitchell understood the meaning of hell.

The heat raged through his body much the same as the fires had raged through this paradise and destroyed every living thing. There was nothing left to rebuild, no possible way to undo the hellish crime the Shanderra had perpetrated. Mitchell looked up at the sky and wondered at the turbulent sea of red that inflamed the once azure blues and blocked out the clouds.

"Shanderra," he whispered, groaning when his legs buckled and he impacted with the hard packed ground. He tried to get to his feet, drawing on the need to find the gate and maybe salvation, but there didn't seem to be any salvation in the cards today. His arms were heavy, his head ready to explode and his lungs screamed for a breath of real air.

"We don't leave our people behind," Mitchell screamed, or at least he thought he did, but what came out was nothing more than a muffled plea that fell on the desolate landscape. His eyes closed, his mind began shutting down, and tears slipped from beneath the closed lids. Cameron Mitchell was dying, and there was no one around to witness the final breaths that huffed out of the scorched lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We Come in Peace!

"Welcome back, Colonel, how do you feel?" Carolyn Lam asked when she noticed her patient fighting to open her eyes.

"Not much of anything right now," Carter answered and shifted slightly on the bed. "What happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Hank Landry said upon arriving at the infirmary. Carolyn Lam had her hands full since three members of SG1 had been found unconscious on PX237. The team had gone there on a reconnaissance mission and had encountered a new race. The preliminary meetings had gone well and it looked as if they had found a new ally, but first appearances did not always pan out.

"We went to PX237 to meet with the Sargacian people," Samantha answered, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to grasp the memories that were just out of reach. She shook her head in frustration when she drew a blank on anything that happened afterwards.

"That was three days ago, Colonel," Landry explained and watched Lam add something to Carter's IV line.

"Where are the others?" Carters asked, already feeling the effect of the medications she was receiving.

"Teal'c's symbiote is healing him, but his injuries were severe and he's still unconscious. Jackson is showing signs of coming around, but he's also confused about what happened," Lam explained and busied herself with the monitoring equipment.

"What about Mitchell?" Carter asked and saw the look pass between Landry and Lam before Landry spoke.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us. When SG5 found you there was no sign of Mitchell and you were in no shape to wait round. SG5 brought you back here and returned to search for him, but there was nothing to show he'd even been there."

"Are they still searching?" Carter asked, sitting forward and rubbing at her temples when the room began to spin wildly.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Colonel," Lam lightly scolded. "You're not going anywhere for at least twenty four hours so lie back and rest."

"We don't leave our people behind," Carter snapped.

"We didn't leave him behind, Colonel…he just isn't on PX237," Landry told her. "We've had teams searching the planet and found nothing…"

"What about the people we went to meet?"

"There's no sign of them either…it's as if the planet didn't evolve yet," Landry explained and took note of the confusion that crossed Carter's face. Carolyn had explained to him about the head injury and the very real possibility of memory loss, both short term and or long term. He silently prayed that her memory would return before it was too late to mount a rescue mission for Cameron Mitchell…unless it already was.

Carter closed her eyes and let her mind wander back over the first meeting with the people who in habited PX237. They'd been friendly and very easy going and had given the SG1 team permission to explore the beautiful sky city. There were crystal palaces where silver waterfalls cascaded down over golden statues causing a quicksilver resonance that wafted up through cathedral like ceilings. The people themselves were pale with golden hair and sky blue eyes with a light dusting of fur that covered them from their toes to their necks, but what caught her attention were the gossamer wings that fluttered between their shoulders. Their didn't seem to be any reason for the wings until a sound had begun at the center of the city and the wings spread wide as each of the beings lifted off the ground and sang in the sweetest voices she'd ever heard. She drifted toward sleep with that sound easing her into the dreams that would plague her for some time to come.

"She should sleep for several hours," Lam explained.

"Will she be all right?" Landry asked.

"I think so…she's going to have headaches for some time, but there's no reason to believe she won't make a full recovery."

"That's one piece of good news. Call me if there's any change," Landry said and looked toward the other beds, two of which were occupied by Daniel Jackson who had yet to regain consciousness and Teal'c who was similarly unconscious. He moved to check on both people before leaving the infirmary.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Consciousness had become a fleeting thing for him and right now Cameron Mitchell wished he could shut it all out again, but the pain was very real and told him he hadn't died on Sargacia. He shifted on the cold floor, his body trembling violently as his stomach rebelled from whatever they'd forced down his throat. At least he could breathe now without the raging heat that had filled his lungs before they'd rescued him.

'_Rescue, is that what you call this?'_ Mitchell thought. He finally managed to open his eyes and wished he hadn't when the too bright white lights stabbed at his eyes. Nausea churned through his gut once more, but he knew he couldn't be sick, not with the gag they'd forced into his mouth. He could breath, but each time he did the end of the hard tube would hit the back of his throat and he'd gag while fighting to keep the bitter tasting bile from erupting from his throat.

Mitchell heard the familiar whooshing sound that told him he was no longer alone and knew that meant his brief respite was over. He kept his eyes shut as he was lifted and carried out of his prison and wondered why he didn't just give them what they wanted. It would save him a lot of pain, but it would mean betraying the Sargacians and that was something he would not do.

"You are awake?"

Mitchell recognized the robotic like voice that had asked him questions during his last session in this room, and finally opened his eyes. He could not answer the creature towering over him, but it didn't matter…the being was already reaching for the restraints that would hold him in place. The male figure standing before him was well over ten feet tall, had dark bristling hair covering his upper body. The widespread eyes were circles of black engulfed in a ring of fire that exuded heat and sent flames dancing between them. The mouth was a pincher like mandible that gave off a series of clicks and beeps whenever it spoke to one of its own kind.

Mitchell closed his eyes and gasped audibly when tiny dart like pinpricks entered his skin and a strange feeling raged through his body. His heart seemed to trip-hammer in his chest while his lungs refused to expand with the air he needed.

"It would be easier if you would just tell me what I want to know, Cameron Mitchell!"

Mitchell felt as if his lungs were on fire and his body began to convulse when something new was added to the mixture already coursing through his veins. He choked and gagged, but there was no relief from the torture as his tormentor continued to inject several fluids into his body.

"These will not kill you, Cameron Mitchell, but they will work together to make you very uncomfortable. It would be much better if you tell us what we want to know."

'_How can I tell you anything with this thing in my damn mouth?'_ Mitchell thought, gulping in air when the hard tube was pulled free.

"Have you had time to find your voice, Cameron Mitchell?"

"Yes…three words…go to hell!" Mitchell spat and cried out when his captor pressed it's talon like fingers around his throat and restricted his air supply once more. He stared up at the Shanderran with hatred, but the being simply laughed at his plight before finally releasing its grip on his throat.

"Are all your kind so stubborn, Cameron Mitchell?" the creature asked, but received no answer except for the ragged sound of the captive's breathing.

Mitchell lay still, eyes closed as he tried to regain control of his own body, but there was no way to get past the burning sensation that washed over his body and threatened to drown him in a river of fire. His body shook violently whenever the Shanderran touched him and icy tendrils of fear gripped his mind, but there was no way he was going to answer its question. The hands that traveled over his naked skin did not let up even after his body went still and consciousness left him.

"Damn it!" Erostian cursed, looking up when his mate returned.

"You are going to kill him before he gives you the information we need," Storain spat.

"It does not matter whether he lives or dies, but I will not allow him to escape until after I have what I need. See that he is fed and allow him to sleep for three cycles. I want him rested for our next encounter."

"He is strong."

"Yes, he is, but I am stronger and I will not be denied. Cameron Mitchell will tell me everything he knows before I drain his mind," Erostian vowed and released the restraints. He replaced the gag in the prisoner's mouth and used a syringe to add something that would make the human even more uncomfortable during his time in the prison.

Storain motioned for two droids to move in and carry the unconscious captive back to his cell. He felt no sympathy for the battered human and wondered just how far they could go before the frail creature lost its life. The others were taking bets on how long this one would last with Erostian using his special techniques to interrogate the captive. A sly smile formed on his face at the thought of watching his mate working his magic on this male.

Cameron jolted awake when his body was deposited on the cold stone floor of his cell. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his naked body, but there was no warmth to be found in the sterile environment. He groaned and crawled into the corner in hopes of finding some protection from the air hat wafted down from a vent in the ceiling. He shifted and sat up, facing the door when it slammed shut with such finality that it left him with no hope of escape. The lights came on and again he closed his eyes as his tongue came up against the tube that seemed to be intruding down his throat.

Mitchell felt the nauseating pain in his stomach and groaned when the pressure began to build. Pain, hot and searing began to flow along his nerves, firing the synapses and threatening to burn him from the inside out. Sliding down the walls he curled into a fetal ball and hoped death would find him soon. Soft whimpers escaped his throat, but there was no one around to hear them, no one to tell him that he could ride this out, and Cameron Mitchell was sent back to hell for the second time in one day.


	3. Chapter 3

We Come in Peace

Chapter 3

"Sam?" Daniel Jackson could have sworn that voice did not belong to him, yet it sure sounded as if it had come from his throat.

"Daniel, just be still and I'll get Carolyn," Carter said. She'd been awake on and off over the last two days, but had yet to be discharged from the infirmary. Teal'c was seated nearby; watching the two members of his team, and Carter knew how worried he was about Cameron Mitchell. Hell they all were, and yet there'd been absolutely no sign of their missing team member since their rescue.

"Sam, where are the others?" Jackson asked, frowning when he spotted Teal'c sitting across from his bed.

"You look better, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"Compared to what?" Carter asked, smiling in spite of her worries. She knew Carolyn had seen her and would be over to check on them, and hoped to keep Jackson from asking about Mitchell, but the man was having none of that as he stared at her from under heavy lids.

"Okay, Sam, where's Mitchell?" Jackson asked.

"We don't know, Daniel," Carter answered truthfully. "When SG5 found us he wasn't there."

"Found us," Jackson said, folding his arms across his chest and frowning at the pretty woman. "I didn't know we were lost although it does feel like someone mistook me for a punching bag."

"Considering the bruises and cracked ribs that sounds like an apt description of what someone did to you," Carolyn explained upon joining the trio. "How does your head feel?"

"My head's fine…why?"

"Well, you must have been hit with something sharp since it took several stitches to close the wound over your right ear," Lam explained and latched onto his hand when it looked like he was going to touch the gauze covered area. "Sam, you can leave after you have lunch, but you're still not on active duty for at least forty eight hours, Teal'c…"

"I am fine…"

"Yes, thanks to your symbiote, but it was touch and go for a while and I don't want you doing anything more strenuous than tying your shoes," Lam warned.

"Where are my clothes?" Jackson asked.

"Why would you need your clothes?" Lam asked, folding her arms across her chest as she stared down at her patient.

"I can't leave in these…"

"Who said you were leaving? In case you haven't noticed you're still hooked up to an IV…"

"I need to speak with your patients," Hank Landry said upon entering the infirmary to find the trio awake.

"Just as long as you're not here to give them any assignments," Lam warned. "They are still…"

"Vala is on her way back and she has news about Mitchell," Landry interrupted and saw the hopeful looks that crossed over the faces of the four people present.

"Thank God…what did she say?" Carter asked.

"Nothing yet…but she didn't sound very happy," Landry said of the missive they'd received from the woman.

"What about the Sargacians? Surely they know where Mitchell is?" Jackson asked.

"The Sargacian people have disappeared, Daniel," Carter said. "There is nothing left of their world to even show they existed."

"The sky city…the people…"

"All gone…it must have happened after we were attacked," Carter answered.

"Attacked by who?" Jackson asked.

"Unknown, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c spoke for the first time.

"Whoever it was destroyed the Sargacian home world and must have taken Mitchell," Carter explained. "When will Vala arrive?"

"She should be here within the hour," Landry answered.

"Well, since there is nothing more you can do right now," Lam said looking pointedly at her patient. "You might as well get comfortable and get some rest. Sam, Teal'c you two should take it easy as well."

"I want to be there when Vala gets here," Jackson said.

"We'll meet here in an hour," Landry promised and the group filed out leaving Jackson to try and gather his thoughts. There was something nagging at him, but his head pounded and he was unable to grasp the illusive memory. He rubbed at his side, feeling the pull on his damaged ribs and closed his eyes as he drifted toward sleep and the dreams that waited for him there.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell knew if he opened his eyes he'd have to face another horror from the mind of the head Shanderran. The tall creature was a sadist who thrived on giving pain in as many ways as he could find. The questions were the same and he knew the answer, but he could not divulge what he knew or the Sargacians were well and truly destroyed. He didn't remember them coming for him, but he knew he was back on the cold metal table with the damn restraints crossing his body and holding him to the cold surface. The worst part was that he was totally nude and a cold draft was bowing down on his heated body.

'What the hell are you doing here, Mitchell?' he thought and felt something sharp being pressed against his left shoulder.

"I know you can hear me, Cameron Mitchell…it is unwise for you to ignore me for I have a low tolerance for stubborn pride," Erostian whispered against the restrained man's left ear.

Mitchell tried not to move, but the pressure against his shoulder intensified and burned down through him. He gasped, but could not quite take in enough air as the gag in his mouth seemed to swell and slide down his throat. He could hear the hated voice speaking in his ear and suddenly realized he could move one single part of his body. Without thinking through he consequences, Mitchell snapped his head to the left and caught his captor off guard. He heard the Shanderran curse in whatever passed as his language and chuckled beneath the gag as he opened his eyes.

The being he'd come to know as Erostian stood over him, blue-green blood pouring from what must have been its nose. Mitchell looked down at his shoulder, somewhat surprised to see blood seeping from a puncture wound there, but he had no time to dwell on it as the creature turned its attention back to him and pressed a talon deep into the wound. He cried out as the flesh and bone tore and Erostian's saliva struck his skin. It burned with a fierceness he'd never known before, as if the creature's fluids were acidic in nature.

Erostian released his hold on Mitchell's shoulder long enough to pull the gag from his mouth. "You will tell me where the last of the Sargacian people are hiding or I will tear the flesh from your body!"

"I don't kn…know what y…you're talk…ing a…about!" Mitchell ground out, gasping as the pressure on the wound intensified and blood seeped between the creatures pincher like talons.

"You are only torturing yourself and staving off the inevitable, Cameron Mitchell," Erostian snarled, grinding his talons against the damaged shoulder and smiling when he finally got the reaction he'd been waiting for.

Mitchell fought to keep from crying out, but there was no denying the pain that invaded his shoulder, threatening to drive him senseless as the agony twisted like a knife through his gut. He screamed, drowning out Erostian maniacal laughter and wished he'd been able to do more damage than the broken nose. He writhed on the cold surface, fighting hard to keep the bitter bile from erupting from his throat and suddenly turned his head to look at his tormentor. He smiled, a pale imitation of his cockiest grin, and released the bitter stream, laughing in a haze of pain when Erostian once again cursed in his own language.

"I will make you pay for that, Cameron Mitchell!"

"There's a b…big fuck….fucking surprise," the colonel managed and screamed when his captor drove a sharp object through the upper thigh of his right leg. There was no denying the cries that escaped his constricted throat and he prayed he could hold out until rescue came…if it ever came.

"Vala, welcome back," Carter greeted the woman who stepped through the gate.

"Thank you," Vala Mal Doran said, wishing she had better news to impart on Cameron Mitchell, but there was no use in trying to soften the blows she was about to deliver. "There is not much time…"

"The others are waiting in the infirmary," Carter explained and led her out of the gate room. Vala had been visiting one of the worlds that knew of her as the Goa'uld Qetesh in hopes of opening talks that would give them insight into the Ori and how to fight them. They hurried through the corridor and reached the infirmary in record time.

"Daniel, I hope you are feeling better than you look," Vala told the injured man.

"I'm fine, Vala, what do you know about Mitchell?"

"Straight to the point," Mal Doran said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"From your message I assumed time was of the essence," Landry interrupted.

"Yes, it is. I know who has Colonel Mitchell and I can tell you it is imperative that we launch a rescue attempt as quickly as possible," Vala explained.

"Who has him," Carter asked.

"A race of creatures known as the Shanderrans. They are vile creatures who prey on anyone or anything they consider to be below them. That pretty much includes every race except maybe the Ori and the Wraith," Mal Doran explained.

"What about the Goa'uld?" Teal'c asked, having never heard of the creatures she spoke of.

"They don't know the Goa'uld exist, but I doubt the Shanderrans would consider them a threat. These creatures are worse than anything you have run into before. They are like the locusts of your world and sweep through planets devouring or destroying everything in their wake. What they can't use they discard, but I'm not sure discard is the correct word considering what they do to their victims."

"Vala, where are the Shanderrans?" Carter asked.

"They live on a world that does not exist…"

"Stop talking in riddles, Vala!" Jackson snapped impatiently. "Where are they and how do we get Mitchell back?"

"I am not talking in Riddles, Daniel!" Mal Doran said and looked around the room, worry and fear evident in her eyes and the set of her shoulders. "The story of Shanderra goes back further than the beginning of time and the creatures that live there have found a way to hide their existence from the rest of us. The Shanderra can fade in and out of this universe and appear somewhere else in the blink of an eye. All those dead worlds you've visited that seem to be evolving are probably products of the Shanderrans destructive ways. They go in with just one thing in mind…conquer and kill. That's it. Mitchell was captured on Sargacia and taken through the gate there, but he's not dead."

"Where is Mitchell?" Teal'c asked.

"He is being held captive by a Shanderran named Erostian and I'm afraid he is not going to last long if things continue as they are," Vala explained.

"How do you know all this?" Landry asked.

"The Gelinytes have lost several of their key scientists to the Shanderrans and they were more than willing to share the information they have uncovered with me. They are hoping I can convince you to mount a rescue operation that will free Mitchell and their scientists."

"Just how are we supposed to do that?" Jackson asked, knowing Vala had a penchant for getting them into impossible situations.

"I don't know, but I know you and how you think," Mal Doran told them.

"Oh really," Landry said, eyebrows arching in question.

"You have a saying and I believe it goes something like 'we don't leave our people behind,' Vala did a near perfect imitation of Mitchell's intonations and saw the truth of those words on the faces of those in the room with her.

"Vala, how are we supposed to find the Shanderrans if the planet is not there?" Jackson asked.

"The Gelinytes have found a way to track the fluctuations in the continuum or something like that. They have a device that will give us a twelve hour window in which to get to Shanderra and rescue the scientists and Mitchell. It will be tight because the planet is dangerous and the Shanderran's have no regard for the planet or the creatures that inhabit the upper crust."

"Upper Crust?" Carter asked.

"Yes, it seems the Shanderrans live underground in a series of tunnels and caves. The one thing we will have in our favor is that their eyes are extremely light sensitive and it should be fairly easy to move around if we can she some light on the tunnels…no pun intended," Mal Doran explained.

"Vala, did the Gelinytes have any information about Cam's condition?' Carter asked.

"They could only tell me that Mitchell is in bad shape and there is very little time left for a rescue attempt," Vala explained.

"Did they tell you when the planet will appear again?"

"Just an approximation. They said it should appear near JS2-3K sometime in the next forty eight hours," Mal Doran answered.

"I'll have SG3 and 5 work up…"

"General, SG1 needs to be there," Carter said.

"Not until Dr. Lam gives you a clean bill of health," Landry told them.

"If they rest and take it easy for the next twelve hours they should be okay to help mount a rescue operation, but they don't go in with the first wave," Lam ordered.

"You'll be back up for SG3 and 5," Landry told them and knew there was no way the trio would stay back if they thought they could be of help to the SG teams he was sending in. "We have work to do, People, get your clothes on Jackson and meet us in my office."

Vala smiled in spite of the news she'd just given them as she turned to look at Jackson's bare legs. As soon as Landry had given the order, Daniel had thrown back the covers and slid his bare legs over the edge of the bed. She chuckled softly when he realized she was staring and covered himself with the blankets.

"Would you mind?"

"I don't mind at all," Vala said now that she was alone with Jackson.

"Close the curtain!"

"Of course," Vala said and drew the curtains around the bed before turning to watch him once more.

"With you on the other side!"

"Oh, Daniel, surely you're not shy around me?"

"Vala, out!" Jackson snapped.

"You're no fun any more," Mal Doran said and exited the area, but not before seeing the slight smile on Jackson's face. She loved teasing him, but had given up on any thoughts that it could be anything but friendship. She'd been only slightly surprised to find herself being drawn to Cameron Mitchell and she'd vowed that she would be there when they rescued him. She would somehow help piece him back together because that would be the extent of their job once they found him and got him away from the Shanderrans.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell had no idea how long he'd been forced to endure Erostian's treatment, but he knew the moment they'd thrown him back in the cold damp cell. His battered body struck the ground hard, sending jolts of agony twisting through his body and mind. He tried to breathe, but each inhalation brought stabbing pain through his lungs.

"God," he managed and realized the hated gag had not been replaced, but neither had his clothing. Mitchell wanted to get as far away from the door as he could and managed to crawl his way to the far corner where he collapsed on the ground and doubled over. He knew what pain was, had even devised little tricks to help him get past the worst of it, but in this case nothing helped and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Where are you guys?" Mitchell whispered and prayed the rest of the team had escaped back through the gate. It took a long time to get the strength to sit up, but he finally managed and leaned back against the cold stone wall. It suddenly dawned on him that he must be in a cave of some kind and heard the sound of dripping water. The sound made him thirsty and he used his hands to guide him to the source of the softly dripping liquid. His shoulder and leg throbbed incessantly, but the thought of getting something to drink made it easier to take the pain and he breathed a raspy sigh of relief when he found what he was after.

'_Never drink or eat anything unless it's been tested, Mitchell!'_

"I hear you, Jackson, but I need something…blood loss is dangerous to a man's health. At least that's what I've b…been t…told," Mitchell said and cupped his hands beneath the steady drip. The liquid had no odor and he was hopeful that just maybe he had found something that his body craved. He tasted the water with his tongue and when nothing happened he drained what was there and stuck his hands beneath the dripping fluid once more.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"He has found the source, Erostian," Storain observed while watching the shadowy monitor.

"Yes, and hopefully it will be enough to keep him alive over the next few cycles. I need to find out what he's hiding and deal with the last of the Sargacians before we can move on to the next planet in our rotation."

"He is…"

"Strong, yes, I believe you already said that, but rest assured he is not strong enough to stand up to my powers of persuasion," Erostian said and placed his hand on the monitor when Mitchell suddenly doubled over as if his gut was on fire. "Yes, Cameron Mitchell, you may drink, but it will not sit well with you. I will have what I want and then I will put you through my special examination before carving my name on your chest.

Storain could not help but feel a small amount of sympathy for their captive, but this was the way of his people. Violence had always been a part of who they were and no matter how he badly he wanted it to change; he knew it was bred into them from the dawning of their own time. Mitchell would die, but it would not be an easy death and his body already bore the marks that proved just how much he would suffer.


	4. Chapter 4

We Come in Peace Chapter 4

Vala Mal Doran listened while the Stargate teams made plans to rescue Cameron Mitchell and hoped they wouldn't run out of time. SG3 and 5 would lead the frontal assault on the tunnels while SG1 kept their escape route clear. Somehow, Vala knew that would not be the case. SG1 would not stay back while others rescued a member of their team, not if they could move.

"Look, we have no idea how deep the tunnels go…hell we have no idea about the tunnels at all," Colonel Carl Shelling of SG3 warned as he looked at the plans, or lack of plans to rescue Mitchell and the Gelinyte scientists.

"What proof do we have that these people are trying to help and not behind Mitchell's disappearance?" Major Sharon Woodrow of SG5 asked.

"I assure you they are not involved in Mitchell's disappearance, but they do have a reason for being involved in his rescue. They are willing to freely give us the device they developed…"

"Why don't they use the device themselves?" Woodrow asked.

"They don't have the Daedalus or any ship capable of reaching JS2-3K," Mal Doran answered. "The Gelinytes are a simple race, but they've managed to make several advances in the scientific field…yet they have never been able to figure out starship propulsion. They are will to give us the device and even send some of their people with us if that is what we want."

"General, we're putting a lot on the line when we know next to nothing about the Gelinytes," Shelling said. "Vala may have spent time with them, but if her other 'friends' are any indication they might be trying to make her pay for something…"

"I assure you the Gelinytes are not doing this for any ulterior motives. They have an interest in this rescue operation and that is the simple truth," Vala stated, anger evident in her softly spoke words.

"Vala has proven that she's changed her ways and no longer uses her Qetesh unless it's to help get the truth about the Ori out there," Carter said impatient with the SG team leaders.

"Sam is right and we need to work out how we get to Mitchell and the scientists once we find the tunnels," Jackson told them.

"How do we find the tunnels?" Woodrow asked.

"The Gelinyte device is capable of penetrating the planet's surface and is programmed to find their scientists," Vala explained.

"How does that help us find Mitchell?" Shelling asked.

"It doesn't, but if we can find where the scientists are being held it's a pretty good bet that Mitchell is in the same general area," Mal Doran said.

"We can track him with our own instruments," Jackson said.

"How do we know they'll work…"

"We don't, Colonel, but has that ever stopped us before. The point is we have a lead on Colonel Mitchell and whether it's real or not we need to look into it," General Landry told them. "The Daedalus is being readied for this mission and as son as the Gelinyte device is installed your teams will transport aboard and do everything in your power to rescue Mitchell and the scientists."

"General, I suggest using high powered lights once we enter the tunnels. If the Shanderrans live underground then bright lights should blind them and hopefully incapacitate them while we search the tunnels," Jackson offered.

"That's a good idea, but SG1 is to hang back and secure the escape route," Landry ordered.

"I understand that, Sir, it was simply a figure of speech," Jackson said, but the other members of his team understood he was planning on being part of Mitchell's rescue, unless he suddenly found himself unable to walk. He listened while the others talked about different aspects of the possible rescue and escape routes, but until they had a better understanding of the underground labyrinth there was very little they could do about the planning stage. Daniel turned to look at Vala and could see the worry in her eyes. Somehow, he knew their relationship had changed and that she no longer looked at him as if she wanted to jump into bed with him. He found a part of his mind regretted not allowing himself to get too close to her, but it was too late for that now. Something about her body language when she was around Mitchell spoke of the volume and depth of her feelings.

"Bring him home, People," Landry ordered and the group disbanded as a call came through that Daedalus was ready to travel.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Someone was humming and the sound was damn irritating. He wanted to tell whoever it was to suck it up and shut the hell up, but it suddenly dawned on him that he was alone. Mitchell realized the irritating sound was coming from deep in his own throat. He tried to recall what the last round of questions had brought him, but his mind refused to think about the pain.

Mitchell wondered how long he'd been in this hell hole and how much longer it would take his team to rescue him. There was no doubt in his mind that they would come, he just wasn't sure whether he'd be alive to see them. He groaned and doubled over as a burning sensation began in his abdomen, building until the flaming tendrils reached every nerve in his battered body.

Mitchell screamed when the agony twisted through his mind, blinding him to everything except the misery that seemed to be with him every waking moment. It would not allow him a moments rest and he knew where this newest torment evolved from. The water…it had to have been the water, but he needed the water…needed it to survive, yet the pain was something he could no longer ignore.

'_Think of something else…anything else…think of the team…think of a nice big juicy steak…anything to stop the pain…hide form it…hide from them…hide form Erostian before it's too late…'_ The words became something of a mantra for the injured man while around him the darkness lightened slightly and his captors came for him. They carried him through the series of interconnecting tunnels until they reached Erostian's private chambers, a place that was quickly becoming Mitchell's own personal hell.

"Make sure the restraints are in order," Erostian ordered.

"Are you certain he is alive?" Storain asked as the workers wrapped the restraints around his wrists and ankles before crossing his upper body with a series of small filaments. Once they finished Erostian moved in and pressed something against Mitchell's temple and watched his body arched upward on the bed.

"Godddddddd!" Mitchell screamed, unable to hide from whatever instrument his tormentor was using this time. It sent a wave of agony through his mind and suddenly everything, every inch of his battered body was alive with a million tiny pinpricks of pain.

"You will not be able to hide from me, Cameron Mitchell, no matter how much you want to. This little device is simply an inhibitor that is used to prevent your mind from shutting down."

"No…don't," Mitchell whispered when the creature placed the small silver box against his temple.

"Then tell me where the Sargacians hid the transmitter," Erostian ordered softly.

"I don't….GOD!" There was no holding back, no way o stop his body from reacting to the electronic waves that burst through his skull. His body convulsed, his legs and arms twitched, and his mind screamed for him to let go…to give the bastards what they wanted, but to do hat would go against everything that made him who he was. Finally the pain ended and his body dropped back on the cold examination able, but the twitching of his limbs spoke of the danger of neurological damage if this treatment continued.

"You can end this, Cameron Mitchell, simply by giving me what I want. What good will keeping the location a secret do you or the Sargacians? They are dead and you don't know how to use the device…"

"You can't have…have it…I won't…won't…kill me n…now," Mitchell ground out through clenched teeth.

"No, I'm afraid your death is inevitable, but there are several stages of death…right now I can keep you alive indefinitely, but I promise that you will crave death over what I'm doing to you," Erostian vowed and checked he filaments to make sure none had worked loose. Where each one touched the human's body there was now a patch of burnt flesh that would worsen each time he used the device to send a shockwave of electronic emissions through his captive's nervous system.

"I won't tell y…you a fuck…fucking thing!"

"We shall see, Cameron Mitchell," Erostian said and pressed the device against his skull for the third time in as many minutes. "He is stronger than any being I have ever encountered."

"His will is strong as his protective instincts," Storain agreed as his mate removed the device from the human's head. "You do realize you are going to kill him if you keep up these methods of torture?"

"Killing him is part of the plan," Erostian vowed. "But not until I have what I want."

"Do you really believe he will tell you?"

"Yes, he is flesh and blood and eventually I will wear him down until he will gladly tell me what I want to know just to stop the pain. Now, Cameron Mitchell…"

"Cameron or Mit…Mitchell…not b…both names y…you mor…moron!" Mitchell snapped, as laugher, insane, yet rational in the wake of his torment as again and again the device touched against his skull.

"You're killing him!" Storain warned and knew this captive could very well drive Erostian over the edge. He grabbed the device and threw it across the chamber and gasped when his mate's long talon's wrapped around his throat and threatened to squeeze the life from his body.

"I should kill you for that!"

"You were killing him, Erostian," Storain managed to gasp and was dropped heavily to the ground. He watched as Erostian checked on the prisoner and wondered how much longer Mitchell could survive.

"He is alive…leave him where he is for now. Storain, if you ever interfere with my business again I will show you how this feels from a prisoner's point of view."

Storain watched him storm out of the chamber and moved to the examination table. Cameron Mitchell was totally devoid of clothing with only the restraints and filaments covering a small amount of flesh. _'We come in Peace,' _he thought and realized how little that human saying meant to his race. They had used it many times, in many languages and dialects just before they'd deployed the arsenal that would eradicate every living thing on the planet they were strip mining.

"Help me…"

"I cannot…I am a subspecies of the Shanderran warrior males and have been trained all my life to serve my mate. Erostian has been good to me…"

"Choked you…s…some good," Mitchell managed and closed his eyes. The pain had subsided slightly, but it was still at a near intolerable level, one that would not allow his mind or body the rest it needed. His mind wandered as Storain stood over him and he latched on the first memory that managed to surface through the red haze of agony.

'_Vala,'_ he thought and smiled when the woman reached for him. He felt the warmth of her body against his and felt his heart beat a staccato rhythm in his chest. He knew he was going to die here, but if he could hold on to Vala's dreamlike image he could find the strength to keep from giving away the Sargacian's secrets.

Storain knew there was nothing more he could do for the prisoner without facing Erostian's anger. Cameron Mitchell had chosen his path and he would have to suffer the consequences of his choice alone.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Vala Mal Doran folded her arms across her chest and stared out into space. She knew Mitchell was alive, but could not explain where that knowledge came from. She heard footsteps and turned to find Samantha Carter watching her.

"We're approaching JS2-3K," Carter advised. They'd picked up several members of the Gelinyte race who'd helped integrate the device with Daedalus and would also help with the final readouts of the tunnel system on the Shanderran home world.

"Is the device working?" Mal Doran asked.

"It appears to be doing what the Gelinytes claim. It is reading several strange energy emissions that could belong to the Shanderran planet." Carter could tell Vala was worried, but there was something else about the woman's demeanor. "Vala, are you all right?"

"I am not the one you should be worrying about…Mitchell…"

"When did you realize you had feelings for Mitchell?" Carter asked softly.

"I don't know…it just sort of happened after I came back. I keep telling myself he doesn't reciprocate my feelings, but I can live with that as long as he's alive," Mal Doran told her.

"We'll get to him, Vala…"

"Why would the Shanderran single out Mitchell?"

"I don't know. They could just have easily taken me or Teal'c or Daniel…"

"But they didn't. They took Mitchell and I wish I knew why because that might be the means to rescuing him without anyone getting hurt," Mal Doran said.

"Sam, the Gelinyte Device just activated itself," Jackson said upon entering the room.

"We'll be right there," Daniel," Carter said and waited for Mal Doran to get control of her emotions before leading the way toward the bridge of the ship. Once there she could only stare at the gaseous giant that had appeared out of nowhere.

"What kind of readings are we getting? Is that Shanderra?" Caldwell asked.

"It appears to be," the Gelinyte female answered.

"The device is picking up a series of tunnels beneath the surface and it confirms the presence of three Gelinytes, Sir."

"We're also picking up a signal from…it's Mitchell, Sir, he's in one of the chambers near he Gelinyte prisoners," another tech chimed in.

"All right people…contact has been confirmed…let's go get those people out of there!" Caldwell ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

We Come in Peace---Chapter Five

Author's Note-----Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read and comment.

Erostian stared at the human who'd curled into a tight ball since being released from the restraints. He'd used just about everything he could think of short of dismemberment with this specimen and still Mitchell remained tightlipped about the Sargacians. He felt a strange emotion each time he looked at his captive and realized it was akin to admiration. He'd never had the pleasure of having someone so strong and stubborn under his expertise before, and knew he would never break him, but he was determined to keep trying.

Erostian moved into the cave and reached down to pull the human to his feet and smiled when the man tried to remain where he was. "Cameron Mitchell, we have much to discuss before I allow you to sleep."

"Two w…words…fuck you!" Mitchell snapped, moaning softly and letting his body relax in spite of the cold talons that ran the length of his cheek. He knew what he was thinking would probably get him killed, but right now death would be a welcome respite form the pain running rampant through is mind and body. He'd been awake when the creatures had removed him from the cold slab in the torture room and had managed to grab a small, lethal looking blade which did not seem to have a handle. It had cut into his palm, but he'd kept it even as his tormentors had dragged him back to his cell.

"Tell me where the Sargacians are hiding and I will release you, Cameron Mitchell."

"Don't know…talk….talking about," Mitchell grimaced when Erostian wrapped his elongated hands around his arms and pulled him to his feet. The pain was immediate and debilitating, engulfing him in an inferno that burned form within. He heard his captor laughing and knew these creatures were as cruel as they were ugly and brought the small weapon up under Erostian's chin, driving it deep into his throat and screaming when hot blood spurted from the being's ruined throat.

"Die you miserable bastard!" Mitchell snarled and fell to his knees, staring into the shocked face. He could tell Erostian had been totally taken in by is act and laughed when he realized it hadn't been an act at all as the last of his strength left him. He dropped onto the cold ground and was shocked when Erostian landed beside him and the blood continued to bubble from his throat. A sickening sound gurgled up from deep in his throat and Mitchell thought he understood what the Shanderran was saying.

A glassy look came over Erostian's eyes, and there was also a realization that he'd underestimated Cameron Mitchell. Even battered and broken, the human had beaten him…killed him because he was dying and his only regret was that someone else would have to finish what he started.

Cameron knew he had to move, but there was just no way he could move. His mind was willing, but his body wasn't. _'Get your ass moving, Mitchell!'_ those words echoed through his mind and it shocked him to realize the voice speaking them belonged to Vala Mal Doran.

"I h…hear you…just need to rest…" His eyes closed, his body shuddered and he fought to breathe, but his lungs did not seem to understand the need for oxygen.

**SG1SFG1SG1SG1**

The surface of Shanderra was far worse than anything they'd encountered before and it spoke volumes on why the Shanderrans had moved below ground. The surface temperature was bitter cold while the winds blasted the grounds and threatened to blow away anything not rooted deeply in the hard dark earth.

SG1, 3 and 5 had managed to land safely near a mound that looked as if it could be the entrance to the labyrinth of tunnels that seemed to go on forever. They'd used one of the shuttles from the Daedalus and with the help of the Gelinyte technician were able to integrate some of their circuitry and give them access to the device inside the Daedalus. The device had given them more information than they thought possible and they had the position of every Shanderran roaming through the tunnels. All totaled there seemed to be less than thirty of the beings peppered throughout the area. Most of those were concentrated in a single cavern that was probably the main control room and if so they could easily be cut off form the chambers where Mitchell and the scientists were being held.

SG3 would take the lead and hopefully stay on a course that would bring them to where Cameron Mitchell was being held. SG5 would take the opposite tunnel and hopefully find the Gelinyte Scientists and bring them to safety. SG1 had orders to stay at the juncture and make sure the Shanderrans didn't cut off their escape route.

Carter looked at Teal'c and the slight tilt of his head told her all she needed to know. Daniel looked pale and she was sure a strong win would knock him over. Vala just seemed to be in a world of her own although Sam could easily read the worry on the woman's face.

"Carter, it'll be up to you guys to keep our avenue of escape open," Shelling ordered.

"We'll do our jobs, Colonel, you just get Mitchell out of there," Carter said, slightly ticked at the man's arrogance.

"My team will take the lead," Shelling said, checking his watch before looking at the Woodrow. "Sharon, it'll be up to your people to get the Gelinytes to safety. We meet at juncture number one in sixty minutes with or without the captives."

Vala looked at Carter and knew she was as angry at Shelling's attitude as she was. The man just didn't have the same concern for his team as Mitchell or O'Neill or most of the SG team leaders had. There was no way they were leaving Shanderra without Cameron Mitchell.

"We have a short window and time is wasting," Jackson snapped and reached for the mask that would cover his face and allow him to breathe. The precautions had been taken once readouts of the planets volatile surface had come from the Gelinyte device. They would also be carrying high powered flashlights that would hopefully blind the Shanderrans and make it easier for the teams to move without a firestorm.

**SG1SFG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell could no longer distinguish between one pain and another. He'd come too and opened his eyes, staring into the cold dead eyes of a corpse. It took a few minutes to focus his eyes and for his memory to return and realize that he'd killed the Shanderran who'd tormented him for…hell he had no idea how long, but if he didn't get his ass moving someone else would find him. He really didn't want that to happen, not after killing one of their kind, but how the hell was he supposed to move when his body was screaming at him to be still.

Every breath he took was like a dagger through his chest and he was pretty damn sure it was blood he tasted and not saliva. Mitchell knew he had to get moving, but the problem was his body was not obliging. He fought to get his arms under him and managed to push upward, muffling a cry of pain as his abused body protested this new abuse. He managed to get to his knees and looked toward the door in hopes that it would come to him, but that wouldn't happen no matter how bad he wanted it to.

Mitchell waited for the nauseas churning through his gut to subside, but it wouldn't ease, if anything it grew worse with each forward move of his hands. He lost track of how many times he collapsed, but he finally reached the opening and gazed out into the corridor, surprised and relieved to find it empty. The lighting was dull, barely letting him see a few feet in front of him, but he listened and when no sound reached his ears, Mitchell grabbed the wall and managed to get to his feet.

Using his hands and the cold stone wall as a guide he began moving away from the cell where the dead Shanderran lay. Several times he had to stop when his eyes clouded, his lungs refused to work, and the corridor seemed to be closing in on him. Realizing he had no idea where he was going or what he'd do when he got there, Mitchell laughed, a mute, grating sound that sounded strange to his own ears.

God, he hurt, even his hair felt as if it had been put through the ringer, but he had never been one to quit and so he kept moving. Blood ran freely from his wounds on both legs and he frowned, trying hard to remember how he'd been injured this time. One step, followed another, and still another, but he didn't seem to be going anywhere.

**SG1SFG1SG1SG1**

The wind howled as the SG teams made their way toward the opening they hoped would lead them to the labyrinth of tunnels and caverns below the surface. The Shanderrans hadn't bothered placing sentries and after stepping out of the shuttle they understood why. The violence of the storms that raged through the area gave waste to a desolate landscape devoid of life. The distance between the shuttle and the opening was less than fifty feet, yet it felt more like a mile in the horrid weather.

Samantha Carter raced into the entrance, her weapon armed and ready should she need it, but again there was no sign of the creatures that inhabited Shanderra. She spotted Shelling and Woodrow ahead of her and waited for Teal'c, Vala, and Jackson to reach her. Once they did she knew their orders were to hold the entrance, yet there seemed very little reason for them all to stay here.

"Carter, if we're not back in an hour get the hell out of here," Shelling ordered and moved forward without waiting for her answer. Woodrow and her team took the second tunnel and moved into the darkness. It had been decided to keep the bright lights off until they were needed and use them to surprise the Shanderran people.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Mal Doran asked, noting the tiny beads of perspiration on the man's forehead.

"I'm fine…"

"Ribs bothering you?" Carter asked.

"A bit, but…"

"Look, you and Teal'c are still…"

"Sam…"

"Daniel, as much as I hate to agree with Shelling he's right about needing to make sure we're not cut off by the Shanderrans. Vala and I could…"

"My symbiote has taken care of…"

"I know, Teal'c, but someone has to stay behind with Daniel," Carter began. "Vala and I can easily search the tunnels and get back here before Shelling and his team return. If Mitchell is alive we're his best hope of staying that way."

"Why do you not trust Colonel Shelling?" Teal'c asked, head cocked to one side inquisitively.

"Because he's a grandstander. Always has been. He'll make a show of looking fro Mitchell, but when push comes to shove he'll protect his own team. Most times that's a plus, but in Shelling's case there have been more failed missions than successful ones," Carter explained.

"What about Woodrow? Can we count on her?" Mal Doran asked.

"She'll do her damndest to get the Gelinytes to safety," Carter answered. "Look, we're wasting time…time Mitchell doesn't have."

"Sam, be careful," Jackson finally said. The injury to his ribs made it impossible for him to move as freely as he would have liked and right now he could see the validity of Carter's proposal. He knew Teal'c wanted to go with the two women, but he also understood the necessity of having both of them stand watch.

"We'll find him," Mal Doran vowed and turned toward the same tunnel Shelling had disappeared into.

**SG1SFG1SG1SG1**

Sharon Woodrow motioned for quiet when she heard the sound of shuffling feet. Her team used the dark recesses of the tunnels to their advantage and stayed back as two creatures, at least ten feet in height stalked past them. There was no doubt in her mind that the duo were Shanderrans because of the freedom they had in the tunnels. Once the two beings disappeared through a hidden doorway she checked her instruments and motioned the others forward. The cell where the Gelinytes were being held should be another five hundred meters ahead of them, but the readouts also signaled that there were at least three more Shanderrans present as well.

"Jake, you and Stan be ready to move at my signal. The Gelinytes are in a chamber at the end of this tunnel. I want you both watching our sixes. If there's trouble don't hesitate to kill the bastards," Woodrow warned.

"Yes, Major," Stanley Wallace assured her. They'd been a team fro a little over six months and he respected and admired the woman for her mind and body, but would not make a move while they were working together.

"Sharon, there's movement to our right," Jake advised, checking the hand held device and showing her the creatures were not that far behind them, but seemed to be moving toward the entrance they'd used when they first arrived.

"I hope Carter's team stays alert for trouble," Woodrow said, motioning her team forward as the sound of gunfire echoed through the tunnels.

**SG1SFG1SG1SG1**

Carl Shelling did not consider himself a coward, but he had always been a cautious man. He credited that with having lived through so many missions. The tunnel's had been quiet with very little movement, but the device in his hand told him there were Shanderrans in the vicinity. What bothered him was that he also had confirmation that Cameron Mitchell was also nearby. His team was watching him and he knew they were waiting for his decision and would follow him blindly no matter what route he chose.

Shelling held his hand up for the team to stop and leaned far enough forward so he could look into the tunnel that branched off to his left. There were at four of the creatures moving in their direction and he knew there was no way to avoid detection without being killed. Lifting his weapon he fired without warning and heard his team doing the same. The Shanderrans reacted instinctively and dove for cover as Shelling and his team shone the bright lights in their direction.

**SG1SFG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell recognized the sound of the weapons being fired and shook his head, hoping to clear the remnants of the cobwebs that seemed to engulf his mind. His people hadn't left him behind, they were here and they were searching for him. He staggered in the direction of the gunfire, knowing rescue lay in the promise of that sound.

Mitchell shuffled along, but did not get far when a blinding pain struck his lower back and he dropped to his knees, He turned his head and spotted several of the tall beings moving toward him, only one he recognized and he knew the being had found Erostian.

"You will die many deaths, Cameron Mitchell," Storain warned as he moved forward. He waited for his companions to pull the prisoner to his feet before placing a finger beneath the human's chin and lifting his face so that he could stare into his eyes. "You will regret what you have done this day, Cameron Mitchell…"

"You mor…morons j…just don't g…get i…it," Mitchell muttered, chuckling softly before spitting blood onto the creature's chest.

"Get what, Cameron Mitchell?" Storain snarled and none to gently prodded the wound in the prisoner's shoulder.

"It's Cam…or Cameron or Mitchell or…Sir…not…not both na…names," Mitchell managed, crying out when another blow landed on his lower back.

"It does not matter, Cameron Mitchell, for you will soon wish you had never been conceived…"

"Already do," Mitchell said, chuckling softly at the creature's choice of words. His captors began dragging him away from the gunfire and he understood that if they continued deeper into the tunnels he would be dead and no one would ever find his body. Without knowing where he found the strength, Cameron Mitchell began to fight…a fight that could very well leave him as dead, but that was preferable to simply dying at this creature's will. He pulled clear of the two holding his arms and felt their talons tear into his flesh and he screamed as the darkness reached out for him.


	6. Chapter 6

We Come in Peace---Chapter six

Author's Note-----Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read and comment.

Sharon Woodrow nodded to the man next to her and motioned to the Shanderran standing near the entrance to the chamber that held the Gelinytes. The other members of her team were ready to go, but she would move first and make sure the creature was blinded by the bright light and easy to overpower. She briefly thought about Shelling's team and hoped the Colonel could handle the mission he'd been given. There'd always been something about Shelling she didn't trust, but the man held a rank that spoke of his accomplishments. She thought of her own goals and what she'd accomplished and realized none of it was possible without the other members of the team.

Woodrow stood up and moved into the tunnel as she hit the switch and the high, concentrated beam of light struck the Shanderran in the face. The creature screamed as if it had been stabbed and doubled over, trying, but failing to protect its over sensitive eyes. The SG team moved forward and quickly rendered the being unconscious and pulled him into the darker recesses near the chamber.

Sharon moved to the entrance and quickly found the access panel. It didn't take long to figure out the simple code and the barrier disappeared. Four creatures, barely recognizable as Gelinytes huddled in the far corner, their bodies trembling as fear gripped them. Sharon moved forward and spoke softly; using a tone that was soothing in spite of the dangerous situation they were now in.

"We were sent here to bring you home," Woodrow assured them as the rest of her team took up strategic places in and around the chamber. "I know you're afraid, but your people found a way to predict when this world would appear…"

"Gella…she fixed it?" one of the pathetic creatures asked, clinging tightly to a smaller form who hid behind her.

"Yes, but she needed us because they had no way of traveling here. My name is Major Sharon Woodrow…"

"Major, we could have company very soon!" Wallace told her.

"We need to leave here now…can your people move?" Woodrow asked.

"If it means getting out of here we will do so," the smaller Gelinyte told her.

"Good, stay behind me and we'll have you home in no time," the major assured the Gelinytes and began leading them out of the tunnels.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carl Shelling's SG team had run into a much larger contingent of Shanderrans and soon found themselves backed into a corner with the larger beings using some kind of electronic weapons to pin them down. He motioned for his team to backtrack, but soon found their escape route had also been compromised.

Shelling did not consider himself a coward, but he was not ready to die on some godforsaken planet, not even to save Cameron Mitchell. He signaled for his team to lay down covering fire and moved to the small recess in the tunnel they'd just passed. He fired several times, but had no way of knowing whether he'd hit anything.

"Colonel, they're coming at us from below!" John Whelan shouted above the echoing shots.

"Keep them pinned down. I'm going to cut a path back to SG5," Shelling ordered.

"What about the mission?" Charlotte Reynolds asked, firing at an advancing Shanderran. The creatures had gotten smart and fired at the bright lights, rendering them inoperable and useless.

"Scrub the mission! We're not even sure Mitchell is alive!" Shelling said and fired at the shadows moving just out of range.

"We need to…"

"Get the hell out of here!" Shelling ordered and realized he was showing a side of himself he'd kept hidden from his team. He had never considered himself a coward, but he had an inane sense of self preservation and it was kicking in hard.

"Sir…"

"Look, our mission is not to get ourselves killed! Now get your asses moving before we're pinned down!" Shelling warned and fired at a Shanderran who was trying to get between them and the exit.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Samantha Carter and Vala Mal Doran heard the scream and knew instinctively who it came from. They hurried along the tunnels, silently praying they would find him before it was too late. The sounds of gunfire echoed along the tunnels and they hastened along a secondary branch of the labyrinth when the screaming abruptly stopped.

'_We're coming, Mitchell,'_ Mal Doran thought, her heart beating too fast as her mind conjured up images of a battered and bruised colonel lying dead on the cold stone floor.

"Vala, be careful!" Carter warned and fired at the Shanderran who'd been hidden from sight by an overhanging ledge. She heard it cry out and ducked as a second creature fired in her direction. The shot missed her and she saw her companion take the Shanderran down. The tunnels were fairly dark, but they were able to see shapes and forms outlined against the darker walls.

"He's here…I know he's close," Mal Doran told her, breathing hard in the thinner air.

"We won't do him any good if we get killed before we get to him, Vala," Carter warned. They could hear movement ahead of them and Carter nodded for Vala to move ahead of her while she covered the tunnel they'd just exited. They entered another offshoot and both gasped when they spotted two Shanderrans and one very abused, naked Cameron Mitchell.

Vala raised her weapon to fire, but Carter stopped her and used hand signals to show her what they needed to do if they wanted to get Mitchell away from his tormentors.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Daniel held his arm tight to his chest as he paced the entrance to the labyrinth of tunnels. Teal'c stood against the stone walls and looked into the darkness that hid the action deeper in the caves.

"Something's wrong!" Jackson snapped and flashed his light toward the sound of running feet. He spotted Woodrow and her team racing toward them and was glad to see she'd been able to get the Gelinytes and lead them to safety.

"Where are Colonel Carter and Mal Doran?" Woodrow asked between hitching breaths.

"We figured Teal'c and I could hold down the entrance…"

"Damn it! You're team was supposed to wait here. Have you heard anything from Colonel Shelling?" the major asked.

"We heard shots earlier, but nothing since," Jackson answered.

"All right…look stay here and keep these people safe. I'm going to take my team and go after the others."

"I can…"

"Stay here…look, Dr. Jackson, I know you're worried about your friends, but right now you look like a strong wind could knock you flat on your ass. I really don't have time to stand here and argue, but I will make this an order if I have to!" Woodrow warned and turned to the Gelinytes. "Stay here!"

Daniel watched the woman move back along the tunnel with the rest of her team following closely behind her. He fought the urge to go after them and could see Teal'c felt the same way, but right now they had to look after the newcomers who looked like they'd already been to hell and would have to fight to come all the way back.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carl Shelling heard one of his team go down, but did not let it stop his bid for escape. The others could fend for themselves as far as he was concerned and for the briefest moment he wondered what had possessed him. He'd never shown this side of his ego and prided himself on being able to stay within the parameters that signaled a good military commander. Now, with the mission to welcome Mitchell, he was suddenly letting his false façade slip and his anger had to go somewhere. He turned it toward the man they'd been sent to rescue and he suddenly realized Mitchell had to pay for what had happened to him and his team.

He heard another member fall, heard the cry of pain, but it was something he could ignore. This mission had been a foolhardy one in the first place and Shelling vowed it would not be his last. He turned and fired and saw the shocked disbelief on John Whelan's face when he fell. It was all going so bad so fast and his mind worked fast, thinking about ways to cover what he'd just done. As the final member of his team came into view he fired without flinching and knew exactly what had to be done. The man who had once been able to fool everyone around him was suddenly becoming exactly what he was…a coward who'd hid behind his team and now it was time to step forward and take care of the man who'd put him in this untenable position. He turned away from his dead team and raced toward the entrance of the tunnels. Just maybe Woodrow's team had found Mitchell…just maybe he could get some satisfaction out of seeing the man's face when he killed him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carter couldn't believe they'd actually taken the Shanderrans by surprise. The two creatures holding Mitchell had been so involved in their prisoner that they hadn't noticed her and Vala were closing in on them. They'd kept to the shadows and had managed to get within six feet of the ten foot tall beings before one of them turned and released his hold on the colonel. She shot the Shanderran before he had a chance to react and watched the second creature raise something that looked like a long, serrated dagger. She reacted instinctively, but it was Vala's shot that took the creature down, dragging Mitchell with it in an effort to shield itself, but the shorter human was not enough to keep it hidden from them.

Carter shot it again as Vala moved to pull Mitchell from its grip. The Shanderran snarled, showing its anger and displeasure at having been so easily defeated, but its voice was stronger than it should have been.

"Cameron Mitchell will die before you leave Shanderra," Storain vowed, his eyes slowly closing as his life fluids left his body.

"You won't be alive long enough to know whether he does or not!" Mal Doran snarled, anger evident in her voice as she looked at the damage done to Mitchell's body. She lifted a hardened gaze to look at Carter. "We need to get him away from this filth!"

Carter nodded, shouldered her weapon and reached down to help pull Mitchell to his feet. The soft cry cut through her heart as Mitchell's eyes slowly opened and he fought weakly against their hold. "Easy, Cam, we're going to get you out of here!"

"S…Sam, 'bo…bout t…time….showed u…up," Mitchell ground out as his eyes focused on the woman to his right, teeth chattering as he tried to straighten his battered body out.

"That's gratitude for you," Mal Doran said and levered his arm over her shoulder.

"Vala…heard you…knew you we…were Mitchell said, a weak smile on his face. "Cold…br….bring clo…clothes?"

"Just what I'm wearing, Mal Doran told him. "Sam, hold him."

"I have him," Carter said, and felt Mitchell trying to stand on his own two feet. She watched as Vala pulled the long sheet like garment from the Shanderran before standing and wrapping it around Mitchell like a towel. It seemed to give the colonel some sense of dignity and she saw a weak smile form as he looked at the other woman.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome, now is it okay if we get to hell out of here?" Mal Doran asked, hiding the relief she felt at finding Mitchell alive.

"Le…lead the w…way," Mitchell told them, reluctantly allowing the two women to take most of his weight on his shoulders. He knew without their support he'd fall flat on his face.

"Colonel Carter, your orders were to stay…"

"Major, we can argue about that later…right now we need to get Colonel Mitchell to the Daedalus," Carter ordered. "Did you find the Gelinyte scientists?"

"We have them…did you see Colonel Shelling?" Woodrow asked as her team flanked the trio and headed back toward the entrance.

"No, but there was gunfire down one of the secondary branches," Carter answered.

"Colonel, will you be all right if I take my team and search for Colonel Shelling?" Woodrow asked.

"Go…we'll meet you at the entrance!" Carter assured her.

Mitchell felt every footstep vibrating through his body, sending jolts of pain along jagged nerve endings and fought the urge to ask Carter and Mal Doran to stop. He knew they had to get to safety, and to slow them down could get them all killed. He wanted to ask about Shelling, but couldn't find the strength to voice his misgivings about the colonel. Something about Shelling had always grated on his nerves, but he'd never been able to find evidence that the man was not what or who he appeared to be. His bare foot hit a sharp edge and he nearly fell as a raspy cry issued from his throat.

"We're almost there, Cam," Mal Doran told him, worry evident in her voice.

"Shelling…don't tr…trust…watch si…sixes," Mitchell managed and forced himself to concentrate on moving one foot in front of the other.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Shelling could hear someone approaching and readied his weapon, but lowered it when he recognized Sharon Woodrow. The woman was competent at her job and he knew she would question the whereabouts of his team, but she would obey his orders and right now that's what counted. He needed to get them turned around and headed back to the entrance. He fired over his shoulder as if he was still being pursued and spoke sharply to the major and her team.

"We have to get out of here!"

"What about your team?" Woodrow asked.

"Dead…the bastards killed them all!" Shelling answered.

"We need…"

"To get the hell out of here!" Shelling ordered and pushed past the surprised major.

"We don't leave our people behind!"

"We do when they're dead and we're being hunted by ten foot tall Shanderrans! Get your people out of here, Major, or I'll write you up!" Shelling ordered.

Woodrow was somewhat taken aback by the man's sharp tone, but the sound of pursuit made her decision for her. She hurried after Shelling, with the rest of her team following behind her. She knew something had to be done about Shelling and would see that the man answered to Landry…but she said a silent prayer for the fallen team.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Jackson studied the Gelinytes with interest and knew they were extremely intelligent. The race had managed to develop an instrument that could read the change in the atmosphere that signaled when an opening appeared in the vortex and a planet seemed to transcend the distance between time and space. He wanted to ask them where the theory had first come from, but a sound deeper in the tunnel caught his attention. His head came up and he moved too quickly, sending shockwaves of pain through his upper body as his broken ribs seemed to grate against one another.

"Teal'c, be ready…"

"Daniel, it's us," Carter called and breathed a sigh of relief when the weapons were lowered. She saw the shock on Jackson's face when he saw the man supported between her and Vala.

"What did they do to him?" Jackson asked of no one in particular.

"We didn't have time to ask," Mal Doran snapped. "We need to get him out of here!"

"Shelling and Woodrow are not back yet," Jackson told them.

"Sharon went after Shelling's team," Carter said as they eased Mitchell to the ground.

Vala stayed beside him as the others moved to watch the tunnel. She felt her heart in her throat as she looked into his face and saw the raw pain as his eyes opened. She knew he was trying to be strong, trying to hold back the pain raging through his body, but he was failing miserably in her opinion.

"Help…"

"We are going to get you some help…"

"No…help them…he…help ot…others," Mitchell told her.

"We will watch him," a Gelinyte female assured her as weapons fire was heard once more.

"Go, Vala…"

"You stay put!"

"Co…couldn't m…move if I want….wanted to," Mitchell vowed and smiled weakly. He closed his eyes, but could not rest as the sound of the fight intensified. He opened his eyes and through a haze of pain tried to make out the others. He recognized several voices and felt a hand on his shoulder when he tried to move.

"She said for you to…stay put," the Gelinyte said, smiling at the strange words.

"Need he…help," Mitchell whispered, but didn't have the energy to fight her light touch. He watched Carter, Jackson, Teal'c, and Vala firing into the darkness and suddenly everything went quiet as Woodrow and Shelling ran into the entrance chamber. Several steps behind them were the remaining members of Woodrow's team and the weapons fire started again.

"We need to fall back!" Shelling ordered, giving a quick glance in Mitchell's direction. "Can you move?"

"No…but I w…will any…way," Cam vowed and tried to stand.

"We need to get the hell out of here now!" Shelling said and moved to stand over Mitchell, he reached out a hand, but before Cam had a chance to take it; Teal'c reached his side.

"I will take Mitchell!" Teal'c said and moved to help the injured man to his feet.

Shelling curbed his anger at having the opportunity to get close to Mitchell usurped, and turned to the others. "Woodrow, your team will lay down cover fire while we get the injured to the shuttle craft!"

"Yes, Sir," Woodrow said, hitting an advancing Shanderran before he had a chance to fire on her team.

Mitchell held his breath as Teal'c pulled him to his feet and again he was forced to move. He could hear Shelling ahead of them and again wondered what it was about Shelling that was like biting on tinfoil. The wind hit him full force, but Carter was there and something was quickly pulled over is face allowing him to breathe in spite of the violent air surrounding them. He had no idea how far they traveled but he knew the instant his feet hit the solid floor of the craft and Teal'c eased him into a seat. He tried to reach for he mask covering his face, but his arms no longer obeyed his commands.

"Thanks, big guy," he whispered when Teal'c removed the offending item and his eyes finally focused. He did a quick head count and was glad to find all his team in one piece, but there were still several members of the rescue team missing.

"Get this shuttle craft in the air!" Shelling ordered.

"Not until Woodrow and her team get here!" Carter said, standing toe to toe with the irate man.

"You're going to get us all killed, Carter!" Shelling spat, his grip tightening on his weapon.

"No, I'm not, but we're not leaving without Woodrow and her team!" Carter stared into his eyes and read something she hadn't seen there before. The man was bordering on insanity and she moved her hand slightly toward his weapon, but the sound of running feet defuse the situation.

"Did you take care of those bastards, Major?" Shelling asked.

"Yes, Sir, we blew the tunnel entrance!" Woodrow answered and hit the button that would seal the doors.

"Good, take the controls and get us out of here!" Carter ordered, not wanting Shelling in the pilot's seat. The man was close to losing it, but for now he seemed to have calmed down and had moved to a seat near Mitchell.

"Sam, we need the first aid kit," Mal Doran said from where she knelt in front of the injured colonel. She slowly took inventory of the man's injuries, unaware that another deadly foe was watching everything she did and waiting for the opportunity to act on his plans.


	7. Chapter 7

We Come in Peace-7

Carl Shelling watched as the others cared for Cameron Mitchell and the Gelinytes. There wasn't much they could do for the injured colonel until hey got him onboard the Daedalus, unfortunately he couldn't get close to the man either and it was eating him up inside. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why Mitchell had suddenly become the object of his hatred, but that wouldn't stop him from acting on his plans when the opportunity presented itself.

Cameron Mitchell could feel someone watching him, but he didn't have the energy or inclination to find out who it was. The adrenaline rush that had kept him moving and numb to the pain had left him and he could not find the strength to open his eyes. Pain seemed to be the focal point of his mind and he gasped as each breath seemed to scorch his lungs. He was desperate for it to stop, but not even Vala's presence could ease the agony twisting through his gut.

"Easy, Cam, we'll be on Daedalus soon and the doctors will have something to help you," Samantha Carter told him, but was not sure she'd gotten through to him as his body began to tremble beneath her touch.

"God!" Mitchell cried out, teeth clenched tightly as he tried to ride out the spasms that took control of his body.

"He's having convulsions," Vala said and tried to hold him, but could not keep the injured man quiet.

"Don't try to hold him just keep him from hurting himself!" Carter ordered.

"Colonel, we're about to dock with Daedalus," Woodrow announced.

"Good, tell them we have a medical emergency!" Carter told her.

"I did…the medical team is ready for Colonel Mitchell."

"Did you hear that, Cam?" Mal Doran whispered as he went still and fell back against her. Fear enshrouded her mind when Carter's hand touched against his throat, but she saw the slight nod that said Mitchell was still with them. _'Don't you go dying on me, Mitchell or I'll haunt you all the way to hell and back!'_ she silently vowed as Carter adjusted the oxygen mask over the unconscious man's mouth and nose. She ran her fingers through his hair and felt the heat emanating from his body.

"Vala, the medical team needs you to move," Carter said and waited for the woman to look at her. She could tell Vala was worried about the injured man and wished she could ease her fear, but right now she had no idea whether Mitchell would live or die. The physical injuries were devastating and worse than she'd first thought and she had no idea about his emotional well being. "I wish Dr. Lam was here."

"I know, but Dr. Ryder is a good man and he'll do everything he can until we get back to Stargate Command," Carter explained. She watched as Ryder and his team worked to get Mitchell on the stretcher and carry him toward the infirmary.

"Colonel Carter, we need to see Colonel Caldwell. Major Woodrow, you are also required to join us," Shelling said, putting on a new face in an effort to keep from coming unglued. He had to keep it together or he'd wind up locked in some small room with only his voice for company.

"Sam, I'll be in the infirmary," Vala told her and hoped Carter understood her need to be close to Mitchell. She strode after the gurney and could hear Ryder telling his team exactly what needed to be done. When she reached the infirmary she tried to go in, but the staff refused her admittance and she had to fight the urge to burst in. It would be some time before they could tell her anything, and she wasn't sure she could wait patiently. She leaned her head back against the wall and tried to figure out when Cameron Mitchell had come to mean so much to her.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Samantha Carter listened as Carl Shelling gave his report. She glanced at Jackson and Teal'c and could see they were not buying everything the man said. She could not believe how cold the man's voice was as he recounted the disastrous meeting his team had with the Shanderrans. There was no remorse as he spoke of seeing his team fall and he finished his report as if it was a speech, one he'd rehearsed over and over.

"Colonel Carter, do you have anything to add?" Caldwell asked.

"No, I wasn't there. I didn't see Colonel Shelling's team once they left the main entrance," Carter answered. She knew Caldwell was suspicious of the team's death, but they only had Shelling's word for what happened. For now there was nothing she could add to the man's story that would shed light on the tragedy.

"What about you, Major? Did you see what happened to Colonel Shelling's team?"

"No, Sir, I didn't," Woodrow answered. "By the time I returned with the Gelinytes Colonel Carter and Vala Mal Doran had already left to search for Colonel Mitchell. I took my team after them and once I met up with Colonel Carter I knew they needed to get Colonel Mitchell back to the entrance so I took my team and went after Colonel Shelling."

"I thought Colonel Shelling's team was supposed to rescue Colonel Mitchell," Caldwell stated.

"Yes, we were and we tried to find him, but the Shanderrans had us cut off. My team laid down covering fire, but they were cut down so fast I didn't have time to give the order to fall back," Shelling lied. "They didn't have a chance…I need to compose letters to their families."

"It can wait until we're back at Stargate Command," Caldwell told him.

"I'm going to the infirmary to check on Colonel Mitchell," Carter advised, standing and heading for the door. She could feel Caldwell watching her and wished she could tell him how she felt about Shelling, but without proof it was only her word against his.

"If you need us for anything you know where to find us," Jackson said as Teal'c stood and joined him. The two men hurried after Carter and hoped there'd be some news on Mitchell.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Vala looked up at the sound of footsteps and recognized Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c hurrying toward her. She wished there was something she could tell her, but so far there'd been no word on Cameron Mitchell.

"Vala, have you spoken to Ryder?"

"No, they've been in there so long, but no one's come out to tell me anything," Mal Doran told her.

"It's only been half an hour," Carter said. "We both saw what was done to Cam, Vala, and half an hour is not enough time to clean the wounds let alone treat him."

"I know…my mother always said to be patient, but I'm afraid that's a virtue I've never had."

"I don't think I've ever met anyone who knew how to be patient, Vala," Jackson said, and knew there was no way to ease her fears until Ryder came out of the infirmary, hopefully with good news.

"Indeed," Teal'c said simply.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Darius Ryder looked at the man who now lay amidst a jumble of machinery that would help keep him alive. There were more bruises and contusions covering Mitchell's body than he'd ever seen on another human being, but that was only a small part of his problems. Ryder adjust one of the IV's so that the antibiotic cocktail would flow into the colonel's right arm, and hopefully knock the hell out of the infection raging through his body.

Ryder pushed open the door and stepped out, holding up his hands when Mitchell's team mates swarmed around him.

"How is he?" Vala managed before the other's had a chance to speak.

"Hold on and I'll tell you what I know," Ryder said, feeling every bit of his fifty eight years. He was normally an active man, but when faced with someone in Mitchell's condition his mind and body kicked into overdrive, at least while he was working to save his life. He moved to a chair and sat down, rubbing at his eyes as the team gathered around him.

"Doc," Carter said and knew how hard this was on the man.

"Well, he's alive and right now we should all thank God for that miracle alone. How the hell he managed to live through what they did to him I'll never know."

"Cameron Mitchell is a stubborn man," Teal'c told them. He'd had several opportunities to witness Mitchell when he was down and had stood by him when he'd lost the use of his legs after a mission to SP244.

"Good, I just hope he's going to use that trait to help him through the next few months because it'll take at least that long to get him back on his feet. Aside from the bruises there are several deep wounds to his shoulders, legs and abdomen. He's lost a lot of blood and there are burns on his upper body. I haven't even gone into the internal damage and the fact that he's been given some kind of injection that's wreaking havoc with his nervous system," Ryder explained.

"He is going to live," Vala stated, but there was very little strength in her words.

"I hope so, but right now I don't know. I'll be happy when we get him back to Stargate Command and Dr. Lam can take over. She knows his background better than I do," Ryder explained.

"Can we see him," Mal Doran asked.

"Yes, but be warned he has a lot of equipment keeping him alive and he's unconscious," Ryder explained and led them into the infirmary. He motioned them forward, but they did not get far when the alarms sounded and Ruder rushed to the bed while ordering them out.

Vala's heart was in her throat when she heard the words spoken sharply from one of the medical staff helping Ryder.

"We're losing him!"

"God, no, Cam…not now! Don't you leave…" Mal Doran whisper and leaned heavily against the wall as the sound of the alarms continued behind the closed doors.

Alarms that told them Cameron Mitchell was dying.


	8. Chapter 8

We Come In Peace----Chapter 8

Author's note----' ' Marks a conversation between Mitchell and the Sargacians. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and comments on this story.

Time seemed to drag as the four people waited for word on Cameron Mitchell. The alarms had finally been silenced, but Ryder had yet to appear. Any attempts to enter the infirmary were met with a stern looked nurse with biceps that would have made Arnold Schwarzenegger jealous.

"What's taking them so damn long?" Mal Doran snapped, pacing in front of the door.

"This is one time when no news is good news, Vala," Jackson said and turned toward the door. He knew how she felt and the very real fear of losing another friend was making him as anxious as she was. He hadn't thought much of Cameron Mitchell at their first meeting, but time and again Mitchell had shown he deserved the respect that came with the job he did. That was one of the main reasons he'd decided to stay with SG1. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and he turned with the others as Ryder joined them again.

"How is Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked, head tilted slightly to the side as he waited for news on the injured man.

"Well, we dodged a bullet, but that's not to say he's out of the woods. Colonel Mitchell is in critical condition right now and the faster we get home the better I'll feel. I've got him on life support right now…"

"Oh, God," Vala whispered and felt Jackson's hand on her arm.

"Look, there's no easy way to deal with this, but right now we're going to keep a close watch on him and hopefully stay ahead of anything else Colonel Mitchell throws at us. My team is damn good at their job and we'll do everything we can to keep him alive and safely into Dr. Lam's capable hands. Now there's nothing any of you can do and you all look worn out so I'm ordering you all to…"

"I'm not leaving," Vala interrupted. "I'll stay with him…"

"He won't even know you're there…"

"But I will," Mal Doran said, brushing past the doctor and moving into the infirmary. She stood next to the bed and looked down into the pale, unmoving face of the man she'd grown to care for and felt tears in her eyes. She quickly collected her emotions and gently touched his cheek, terror gripping her heart at the heat she felt emanating from the unconscious man.

"She should get some rest," Ryder said.

"I doubt you could make her leave right now, Doc," Jackson said.

"I guess she can stay as long as she stays out of the way," the physician told them. "The rest of you get out of here…I'll let you know if anything changes with Mitchell's condition."

Vala had heard the conversation, but had already decided that no matter what Ryder said she was staying right where she was. Cameron Mitchell would soon find out the she would not let him go, not now…not like this when it was so senseless. She wondered what the Shanderrans had wanted from him and why he hadn't just given it to them. Every mark on his damaged body was a testament to the stubborn tenacity that was Mitchell.

"What was it you refused to tell them, Cam?" She asked and ran her fingers through his hair. There was no doubt in her mind that he would live; she just hoped his mind was not damaged as badly as his body was. The Gelinytes had warned her of the malevolence of the Shanderran race and she knew if Mitchell had remained with them much longer he would have been subjected to more of their torture. Vala closed her eyes and silently will him the strength to fight what they'd done to him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carolyn Lam and her team were waiting when SG1 returned and she'd barely controlled her anger when she saw the battered body of Colonel Mitchell. She'd whisked him off to the infirmary without answering any of the questions from General Landry or the members of his team. Nearly two hours had passed since that frantic race, and now she needed to talk with his team and Landry. She checked the monitors once more before leaving the room.

"Carolyn, how is he?" General Hank Landry asked when she pushed open the door of the ICU area of the infirmary.

"He's a mess, but Darius and his team did a damn good job of keeping him alive," Carolyn explained and removed the gloves she'd put on while examining Mitchell's wounds. She looked at the other members of the team and could see how bone weary they were. The SG teams were required to have a check up after each mission and she knew they'd had theirs on the Daedalus, but Jackson looked paler than she'd thought possible. "I'm sure you were told to take it easy on the last mission…"

"I stayed back," Jackson told her.

"I'm sure you did," Lam told him and folded her arms across her chest, smiling slightly at the group standing before her. "Look, Colonel Mitchell is not going to be awake for some time and my advice…my orders are for all of you to get some rest before I wind up with an infirmary full of patients who argue with me about what's good for them."

"You heard Dr. Lam," Landry warned. "As of right now you're collectively confined to your quarters for the next six…"

"Eight hours," Lam amended.

"You hear her," the general agreed.

Vala Mal Doran took a deep breath and tried to control her emotions as she brushed past the others and made her way toward Cameron Mitchell's bed. She knew they were watching her, but right now she didn't give a damn about orders, not when someone she cared about was fighting for his life. She moved to the bed and reached for Mitchell's hand, silently praying that the heat she felt emanating from the man was not a sign that his fever continued to rise.

"He is stronger than you might think, Vala," Carolyn Lam said upon joining the woman at the bed. She managed to convince the others to leave, but Mal Doran would not be budged.

"He's hot," Vala told the physician, but her eyes never left Mitchell's too pale body.

"That's because he has an infection and there's an unknown substance in his blood stream, but we're working on finding out what it is."

"He could have stopped this…all he had to do was tell those bastards what they wanted to know."

"If he did that he wouldn't be the same man we know and respect, Vala. Would you want that? I don't think Mitchell could or would live with that," Lam told them.

"He couldn't live knowing he'd betrayed someone who'd given him a part of themselves," Mal Doran told her. "I wish I knew what the Sargacians had told him and why he found it so important to take such chances with his own life."

"Such is the way of the human…male or female," Lam told her and checked the monitors. "I'm going to check on my other patients, Vala, but you need to get some rest."

"I'll rest right here," Mal Doran said and sat beside the bed. She talked softly to the man who suddenly meant more to her than her own miserable life. "Please, Mitchell…please, Cam, fight this…"

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

_Colonel Mitchell, you have kept your word and we will be allowed to move to another plane of existence. If it were not for you my people would have ceased to exist, but now we're going to see what our future will hold for us. You have given us this special gift, Colonel Mitchell, and we will be forever in your debt. If there was something we could do to help you we would, but there is only so much that can be done. We will not be in your plane of existence much longer, but we wished to show our gratitude and wish there was more we could do. We will take part of you with us and in that way you will be a part of our future. In this way the pain will stop and you will be able to live amongst us and learn from us. Come, Cameron Mitchell…come and be free._

Vala sat forward, her heart hammering against her ribs as she reached for Mitchell's hands. She'd heard the voice in her mind as if someone had been speaking through a system of crackling relays, but the words had been clear. The alarms were loud and she found herself being pushed back as Carolyn Lam and her team went to work to save Mitchell. She'd heard the Sargacians in her dream and there was no way in hell she was going to let them take any part of Colonel Cameron Mitchell with them.

"I won't let you die, Cam! Not now…not like this…do you hear me?"

"Someone get her out of here!" Lam ordered.

"No!" Mal Doran spat. "I will not leave him. I will not let them take him with them!"

"Come on, Vala, let them do their jobs!"

"Cam, don't you leave me!"

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

'_Don't you leave me…don't you leave me…don't you leave me…'_ The words echoed through his mind, drawing him away from the Sargacian's promise for a pain free existence. He found himself torn between two choices, but Vala Mal Doran's voice seemed to be stronger each time she called to him.

'_Vala…Vala…'_ he thought he'd screamed her name, but there was something down his throat, something that stopped the words from escaping and he felt something entering his bloodstream, something that caused his heart to beat faster and the blood to pump through his veins.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"Vala, you have to leave," a nurse warned and started pushing the woman toward the door as the blankets were drawn back and Lam injected some kind of medication into Mitchell's body.

"I can't leave him…I won't let you go, Cam! I can't let you go!" Mal Doran snapped, but the door closed, leaving her desperate for some news that Mitchell would not give up fighting for his own life. She hit the wall and sank onto the floor, biting her bottom lip as the sounds of the alarms continued behind the closed doors.

"Vala, what happened?" Carter asked.

"I don't know…I must have fallen asleep," Mal Doran answered. "I heard voices…someone talking to Mitchell."

"Maybe it was one of the nurses."

"No…it wasn't. I think…I know it was the Sargacians. They wanted Mitchell to go with them," Mal Doran told her and turned to look into Carter's eyes. "They promised him he wouldn't have any pain…I think he's going to go with them! I have to stop him…show him he has a reason to stay…"

"Vala, there's nothing you can do until Carolyn lets you back in there," Carter told her.

"No, you don't understand…he'll go with them…I can't lose him…not now…not when…not when…"

"You love him," Carter said and saw the truth in Mal Doran's eyes. "Can you help him?"

"Yes…I can show him why he can't go…why he's needed here," Vala assured her was soon standing facing the door to the infirmary.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

_'Come with us and the pain will be gone. You will be free of pain and there will be no more secrets to hold on to.'_

_'You're secrets…holding on to your secrets…we come in peace'_

_'As do we, Colonel Mitchell, that is why we offer you this. You will not have to face the pain of your mortal body if you allow us to take you with us.'_

_'I'd be leaving too much behind…I can't leave…not now…not when…not when…Vala!'_

_'We cannot allow you to stay…not with the knowledge you have…it would mean the end of our lives and the peace we have achieved. Come with us…there is no other way.'_

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"We're losing him!" Lam snapped and grabbed the paddles. She waited for them to charge and waited for everyone to move back before delivering the charge she hoped would keep Mitchell with them. Drugs were added to the IV lines, but there was no change in the monitors or Cameron Mitchell. She quickly repeated the procedure and swore that she would not quit.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"I have to get in there!" Mal Doran said and shoved open the door, shocked at the way Mitchell's body arched upward on the bed as Carolyn Lam did everything in her power to bring the machines and the man back to life. Tears formed in her eyes as she ignored the warnings and moved forward. She reached out and took his hand in her own before speaking to him. "Don't you leave, Cam, not when you have so much to live for!"

"Vala, we did everything we could…"

"Do more!" Mal Doran told her.

"He's gone," Lam told her, feeling as inadequate as she'd ever felt in her life. She looked at the monitors in hopes of seeing even a small spark of life, but there was nothing. Cameron Mitchell was no longer with them and she nodded for the staff to leave Mal Doran alone with the colonel.

"I can't do this, Cam, I can't just let you go." A silent tear slipped from her eyes and fell onto Mitchell's cheek as she leaned over him. "I love you, Cameron Mitchell, and I need you at my side."

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

_'It is time to go, Colonel Mitchell.'_

_'No…I need to stay here…I need…'_

_'The pain will be unimaginable…you do not have the strength.'_

_'As long as she's with me I will…'_

_'Are you sure that is what you want?'_

_'Yes…'_

_'Then you are a braver man than any I have seen in my travels. There is hope for your kind, but I will not be here to see it fulfilled. Just remember to always meet others with peace in your heart. Good bye, Colonel Mitchell._

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Something wet touched his cheek, filling him with a sense of hope and he latched onto it for all it was worth. He could feel her now…hear her soft sobs and fought to be with her as a faint sound reached his ears. There were things that were worth fighting for and no matter what it took he would find his way home…to his SG family and to Vala Mal Doran.


	9. Chapter 9

We Come In Peace----Chapter 9

Lam stood just inside the doorway and shuddered inwardly at the loss of a man she'd come to admire. Losing a patient had always been rough, but she'd learned how to control her emotions even when it was someone she felt close to. She lifted her head and turned in surprise when the monitors suddenly sprang to life. Not allowing the faint hope to take old, Carolyn Lam went into full doctor mode and rushed to the bedside.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Cameron Mitchell choked and struggled against the tube that invaded his throat, panicking when he could not get rid of the intrusion. He fought to get away, but found his body could not obey his commands. His eyes shot open and he stared wildly at the figure standing beside him, but could not make sense of what she was saying.

'Help…can't…can't breathe…can't…'

"Colonel Mitchell, you're in the infirmary and have a tube down your throat to help you breath," Lam explained.

"Help him," Mal Doran said, worried about Mitchell's panicked expression.

"I'm going to remove the tube, but I need you to stay calm and breathe out as hard as you can. Do you understand?" Lam saw the head nod once and quickly began extubating her patient.

Mitchell had been through this before, but it never got any easier and he cried out as the tube was withdrawn form his throat along with anything else that had been in his stomach. Dry heaves assaulted him, making it impossible to ignore the pain of his reawakened body. His

"Colonel, you're okay, try to relax…I'm going to give you something for the pain now," Lam said and quickly injected a syringe of morphine into his IV line.

Cam lay back against the pillow, his hands fisted in the blanket until the medication slowly took effect and he could breathe without the knife link pain twisting through his chest. He felt an oxygen mask placed over his mouth and nose and couldn't find the energy to protest its use. He turned his head to his right and smiled weakly at the woman standing there, shocked at the trail of tears on both cheeks. He wanted to tell her there was no reason for her to cry over him, but the combined effects of the medication and injuries were too much and his eyes closed of their own volition.

"Vala, he's sleeping…"

"Are you sure that's all?" Mal Doran asked worriedly as Lam finished checking the monitoring equipment

"Yes, I'm sure, his numbers are improving…oh don't get me wrong he's far from the lovable growling Mitchell we all know, but give him forty eight hours and he'll be chomping at the bit to get out of here," Lam assured her.

"I hope so," Mal Doran said and pulled a chair toward the bed.

"No…"

"What? I was just going to…"

"Go get some rest," Lam ordered. "One SG1 member in here is enough to keep this staff on their toes. I don't think they can handle two."

"What if he…"

"I'll send some one for you. Look, Vala, you brought him back…I'm not going to pretend to know how or why, but I am going to ask you to trust me to keep him here. Go grab some shut eye and come back in eight hours. Otherwise I talk to General Landry and have you banned for twenty four hours," the physician warned.

Vala nodded and reluctantly turned away from the bed. She held her head high and walked out of the room, smiling when Carter placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded her gratitude at the simple gesture before making her way toward her quarters, praying that Mitchell was half as strong as she gave him credit for.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell could hear the annoying beeps and clicks which meant he was in the infirmary. He had no idea how long he'd been here, but knew he'd woken on several occasions with only the machines for company. He knew Vala was probably resting and although the others had been there, hers had been the one he wanted to see. He opened his eyes and looked around, smiling sheepishly when Carolyn Lam noticed he was awake.

"How do you feel?"

"Numb," Mitchell answered simply, glad the oxygen mask had been replaced by the annoying nasal canulas.

"Numb is good…it means the meds are working," the physician said with a soft chuckle. "You gave us quite the scare."

"Scared myself…how long have I been here?"

"This would be the third day since they brought you in…and before you ask it'll be at least that amount of time before you're moved out of here and into a normal room. Do you have any idea what the Shanderrans were giving you?"

"I don't know," Mitchell answered weakly. "All I know is that when they gave it to me I thought I was going to die."

"Not on my shift, Colonel," Lam said with a slight smile. "Now I want you resting and sleeping if you can. We have you on a morphine drip, but if the pain gets worse you let one of the nurses know and we'll increase the dose."

"How about decreasing it so I can stay awake?"

"Not yet…sleep is the best thing for you and I can assure you that without the drip you wouldn't be resting let alone sleeping. Now how do you feel about visitors?"

"Guess so," Mitchell told her, his head coming as he tried to salute the man who strode toward him.

"At ease, Colonel," Landry said with a grin. "Glad to see you're awake? How are you feeling?"

"Bored…and," Mitchell looked sheepishly at Lam before finishing. "Hungry."

"Well, the last one we might be able to do something about, but it won't be much until we see how your stomach can handle it," the physician warned.

"Pizza?"

"Only if it comes in liquid form," Lam told him. "Or I could always puree it like hey do with…"

"Bite your tongue," Mitchell said, wincing as he shifted on the bed.

"Let that be a lesson to you…stay still and relax," the doctor lightly scolded before walking away.

"We're glad to have you back, Colonel," Landry said sincerely.

"Thank you, Sir, there was a time when I didn't think I'd ever see a stargate again," Mitchell told him.

"It was close…too damn close. Any idea why the Shanderrans singled you out?"

"I think so…It has to do with the Sargacians."

"General, my patient is not strong enough for debriefing right now," Lam warned.

"I'm okay," Mitchell tried, but Carolyn Lam simply folded her arms across her chest, ending the argument before it could even begin.

"Right now I want you resting…say goodnight, Colonel…"

"Goodnight, Colonel," Mitchell said with a soft chuckle at the look on the woman's face. He knew she had a sense of humor, but she could also be very strict where her patients were concerned and right now he was her patient.

"Colonel, try not to tick her off or you might wind up on the wrong end of a blunt needle," Landry whispered before leaving the injured man to the medical staff.

Mitchell closed his eyes, felt the blankets eased up over his aching body and was asleep before Lam finished checking the flow of the antibiotics.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Vala Mal Doran walked slowly into the ICU and was not surprised to see Cameron Mitchell sleeping. She made her way to the bed, nodding at the staff who monitored the patient's condition. Sighing heavily, Vala sat in the empty chair next to the bed. Mitchell looked almost innocent as he lay quietly on the pillow with the nasal canulas still in place. His skin was pale and had a washed out appearance to it. She'd been in to see him several times since that first frightening scene when she thought he was lost to her forever, but he'd been sleeping during those visits.

Vala wanted to reach out and touch him, but fought the urge as a nurse stepped up to the bed and quickly checked the leads and IV lines. She gazed at the bare chest and the bruises that disappeared beneath the blanket and wished she could make them disappear. She returned her gaze to his face and was surprised to find him watching her.

"Hey?"

"Hey yourself…welcome back."

"Did I go somewhere?"

"Almost," Mal Doran said with a slight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "You scared us…scared me."

"I'm sorry," Mitchell said, reaching for her hand and grasping it where it lay next to his hip. "When did you get back?"

"I came back when I found out you disappeared on Sargacia. I couldn't stay away knowing you might not come back," Mal Doran told him.

"Vala, I don't know…"

"Sh, Cam," Mal Doran said and placed her hand over his mouth. "I know I never told you how I felt…hell I even denied it to myself and flirted with Daniel, but there were times when my heart knew it was all simply an act to make you jealous. I know this is all new to you, Cam, but watching you….watching you fight for your life was like a kick in the…"

"Ass…"

"Head for me," Mal Doran said, chuckling softly. "I just can't help how I feel and I know you don't…"

"Vala, I'm not sure now's the right time to talk about this. I'm so pumped full of drugs that I'd hate to say something and realize it was a mistake later…"

"I'm not telling you this to put pressure on you, Cam…I just wanted you to know that I care about you and don't want to see you hurt…oh that's funny considering how many bandages and needles and other shi…stuff attached to you."

"Vala," Mitchell whispered her name, but released her hand when he noticed several figures walking toward them.

"Is everything okay?" Jackson asked upon joining Mal Doran at Mitchell's bedside. One look at Vala's face told him he'd interrupted a private conversation.

"Everything's fine, Jackson, how are your ribs?"

"My ribs are healing," Jackson answered. "So, how long before they let you out of here?"

"Carolyn said three days…is there anything pressing I should know about?" Mitchell asked.

"If either one of you attempt to talk about missions through the gate or anything remotely resembling work I'll kick you all out and put you back to sleep for the next twenty four hours," Lam warned, looking pointedly at her patient.

"You're bluffing," Mitchell said.

"Try me," Lam said with a grin.

"Sorry, Cam, but I know Carolyn and I know she doesn't bluff," Carter said.

"You have my sympathy, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c said.

"Damn, what did you do to them, Carolyn?" Mitchell asked.

"I simply asserted my diplomatic role and told them how things are. You are off duty and on medical leave which means there is no 'shop' talk while you are here. As a matter of fact it's time for you to get some sleep…"

"Sleep is all I seem to do," Mitchell snapped.

"That's probably because it's what you need," Lam told him as she pulled a capped syringe form her pocket. "Now do you go sleep or do I use this?"

"No more needles," Mitchell told her and closed his eyes. He listened to the others talking and smiled inwardly when Vala squeezed his hand before releasing it and leaving the infirmary. It wasn't long before he drifted toward sleep, but this time the Shanderran nightmares engulfed his mind and threatened to send him into the darkened abyss he'd fought so hard to escape.


	10. Chapter 10

We Come In Peace----Chapter 10

Carl Shelling moved quietly toward the infirmary doors and stepped inside. He knew visiting hours were over, but that wouldn't stop him. He'd heard rumors that Mitchell had been moved out of ICU and into a regular room, if you could call them rooms. He wanted to see the man who'd cost him his team before making plans that would see him take his place with SG1. With Mitchell out of commission for good and him without a team to command it would be natural for him to take over SG1.

Shelling stopped in front of the partially open door and looked inside. He spotted a nurse moving around and waited for her to move out of his line of sight before moving inside. He knew his way around the infirmary and quickly checked the rooms until he found the one housing Colonel Cameron Mitchell. The man's hair was dark with sweat, making his skin look even paler under the overhead lights. He looked to be sleeping, yet Shelling could see it wasn't a deep, healing sleep as the man's features showed some of the pain he'd suffered.

"Excuse me, Colonel, but you shouldn't be in here," a petite raven haired nurse said.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to check on Cam…I've been off planet and haven't had a chance to check on him since we brought him back. How is he?"

"He's doing better, but he needs to rest. Why don't you come back in the morning when he's awake?"

"I will, thank you for understanding," Shelling said, turning away from the nurse before she could see how he really felt about Mitchell. He walked out of the infirmary, his mind already planning how he would kill Mitchell and lay the blame on the Shanderrans.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell lay awake long after the infirmary lights were turned low and sighed heavily. Lam had finally listened when he'd asked her to turn down the heavy drugs and his mind was beginning to clear. The only downfall was that the memories of his torture at the hands of the Shanderrans were all too clear. He remembered Erostian's voice and touch as if it was still happening and fisted his hands in the sheet in an effort to ride out the tremors that rocked his body.

"Colonel, you should be sleeping," Sarah Carlyle told him as she checked the one remaining IV. She'd been part of the medical staff for several years and had seen many patients come through the door. Now she couldn't help but feel sorry for the handsome man who seemed to be in so much pain, both physically and mentally.

"Don't want to sleep."

"Dreams?"

"Nightmares," Mitchell corrected without thinking.

"Dr. Lam left orders for something to help you sleep if you need it," Carlyle advised.

"No, thanks," the colonel smiled thinly and shook his head. "I'd rather do without any more drugs if I can help it."

"Would you like some company?"

"Who?" Mitchell asked.

"Vala Mal Doran seems to be having problems sleeping as well and she's waiting for me to let her know if you're up to some company."

Mitchell pressed the button to raise the head of the bed and smiled in spite of the pain the movement caused. "I'd like to see her."

"I'll send her right in, but once you've seen her I want you to rest even if it means taking the shot," Carlyle said and left the man alone with his thoughts.

Mitchell took a breath, not as deep as he should be, but the damage to his ribs made it hard to do anything but shallow breathing. He heard footsteps approaching and opened his eyes, smiling as the pretty woman came closer. He could tell she hadn't been sleeping and it floored him that she worried so much about him.

"You look like…"

"Hell, yes I know," Mal Doran said, pulling a chair closer. "It comes from worrying about…"

"Me?" Mitchell asked sheepishly.

"Yes," Vala agreed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that they've eased off on the heavy drugs. I hate feeling like I have no control over my own body," the colonel explained. "General Landry wants a debriefing first thing tomorrow, but there's not much I can tell him."

"The Sargacians are really gone?"

"Yes, they chose a new form and have moved beyond our worlds. I doubt even a stargate would help us find them," Mitchell told her. "What about the Shanderrans?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see what SG5 found out. They went back to the planet and should return with their findings sometime tomorrow," Mal Doran explained and reached for his hand. She could feel the strength in the fingers in spite of everything he'd been through and gently caressed his wrist without realizing she was doing so.

"Vala…when I get out of here…would you…"

"Yes."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," Mitchell said, chuckling softly.

"Damn, I was kind of hoping you were going to ask me out," Mal Doran said, smiling innocently as she looked into his eyes.

"I was…I mean I am."

"Then my answer remains the same," Vala told him.

"Miss Mal Doran, I'm afraid you'll have to leave now so the colonel can get some rest," Sarah Carlyle said upon entering the room.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Mal Doran said, watching as the nurse slipped a syringe into the IV line. She hurried from the room feeling as if she could finally catch up on her own lost sleep now that Mitchell was on the mend.

"I said I didn't want that," Mitchell told the nurse.

"Dr. Lam was quite adamant when I spoke to her and said to tell you it's for your own good," the woman explained, tucking the blankets around the patient before turning down the lights and leaving him alone.

Mitchell could feel the strong sedative working its magic and knew there was no point in trying to fight it. Sleep was something that brought the nightmares back, but he also understood he needed to face those nightmares before he could lay them to rest for good. A soft sigh escaped his slack lips as he gave into the drug and sank towards the nightmare realm that now seemed a familiar part of his world.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

General Hank Landry had a great deal of respect for the members of SG1 and knew Cameron Mitchell had been the right choice to command the team. The man had stepped into some big shoes and done an admirable job in his new role. It would be some time before he would be back on his feet and leading the team, but there was no doubt that he would be back where he belonged. The other members of the team were already inside Mitchell's room in preparation for the debriefing that was long overdue.

"How is he?" Landry asked when Carolyn Lam joined him near the door.

"Better, but he's not sleeping very well," Lam answered.

"Maybe after he talks about what happened he'll sleep easier," Landry suggested.

"I hope so, because he needs to sleep," Lam said. "Just don't push him."

"I won't," Landry said and stepped into Mitchell's room, not surprised when Mitchell tried to sit up and salute. "At ease, Colonel, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better, General," Mitchell answered honestly.

"That's good to hear," Landry told him and waited for the others to get comfortable. It was time for Mitchell to tell them everything that happened up to and including the rescue from the Shanderrans.

Mitchell could feel the watching him and toyed with the edge of the blanket before speaking. "PX237…a beautiful planet with a race of beings we know as the Sargacians. I can't help feeling we were the cause of the destruction of their home world."

"You don't know that, Cam," Carter said. "The Shanderrans must have known about Sargacia long before we arrived."

"Maybe, but I think we may have instigated their attack…or brought them to Sargacia before they'd planned," Mitchell explained tiredly. "I guess it's really a moot point considering Sargacia is inhabitable now. The Shanderrans are like the old strip miners, but in this case they don't stop with just taking the natural resources. They have no remorse for what they do and they don't give a damn how they do it as long as they get what they want. They zero in on a planet…rape it of everything and move on leaving nothing but an empty husk in their wake."

"Why did the Shanderrans take you, Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked.

"The Sargacians are a secretive race and although they accepted us, they wanted to keep their existence hush hush," Mitchell answered. "They've been around a long time and have been able to keep people away…until the Shanderrans found them. I think that's why the Sargacians decided to let us visit…they wanted us to know about the Shanderrans so that we could protect ourselves from them."

"It still doesn't tell us why they singled you out," Landry said.

"They thought I could tell them how to find the Sargacians who'd managed to escape their attack," Mitchell told them. "I couldn't give the Sargacian people away and Erostian decided he was going to make me tell him no matter what it took."

"Who is Erostian?" Jackson asked.

"A real mean SOB…he is…was their leader I guess."

"Was he the one who did this to you?" Mal Doran asked.

"Yes, kept asking me a question, but I didn't answer him," Mitchell told them. "The Sargacians have moved on, but if the Shanderrans find them they'll wipe them out."

"Why?" Carter asked.

"I think the answer lies in their past," the injured man answered. "At one time the Shanderrans and the Sargacians shared their existence, but something happened that caused them to separate not only from each other, but from the path they'd originally chosen. The Sargacians chose a path that brought them closer to their true purpose, while the Shanderrans chose a path that not only changed who they were, but who they should have become. The Shanderrans became a race of locusts and if they ever find the Sargacians they will destroy them."

"Are the Sargacians safe?" Carter asked.

"I…yes, they are, Sam. They've moved on and we probably won't hear from them again unless something happens with the Shanderrans. Has SG5 found anything?"

"No, there's no trace of the Shanderrans, but they couldn't do a complete search because the planet became too unstable. Major Woodrow barely got her team off the planet before it disappeared," Landry explained.

"They'll be back," Mitchell said.

"This time we'll be ready for them. The device the Gelinytes created can de fine tuned to detect the planet's signature before it appears. If and when they come back they'll find we're not as docile as they once thought," Jackson assured him.

"The Gelinytes are giving us everything they have on the device so that we can help them perfect it. We have Vala to thank for that," Carter told him.

"I simply made the suggestion, Sam, it was the Gelinyte council who decided this was their best course of action," Mal Doran said, watching Mitchell closely. She knew he was tiring and looked up to see Carolyn Lam watching as well and knew it wouldn't be long before she ordered them all out.

"The Shanderrans are dangerous, General, and they will be back. When they do they'll try to annihilate everyone on Earth and any other worlds they can get to. These creatures are worse than the Ori and the Goa'uld in that they have no real ideals and simply take what they want and kill anyone or anything that stands in their way. Don't take them lightly, Sir."

"I don't plan on," Landry assured him. "We've already implemented the Gelinyte device and will keep updating it with new technology. If and when the planet reappears we'll be there…"

"General, I'm afraid I'll have to ask all of you to leave," Lam said. She'd been watching for some time and knew her patient was reaching the point of exhaustion.

"I'm okay…"

"Dr. Lam is right, Colonel," Landry interrupted. "You need to rest and let yourself heal."

"Yes, Sir," Mitchell said and watched the others leave. He knew Lam was right in telling them to leave, yet he disliked being alone but couldn't quite figure out why he suddenly felt this way. Sleep was a long time coming, but when a hand suddenly slipped into his it was much easier and lacked the nightmares that regularly plagued him,

Vala had snuck back into the room once Lam left and silently pulled up a chair. She'd seen the look on the sleeping man's face and was amazed at how much more relaxed he became once she placed her hand in his. She could be his anchor from the nightmares and anything else he wanted as long as it allowed her to be close to him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carl Shelling watched the woman seated beside Mitchell's bed and a plan began to form, one that could get rid of two members of SG1 and assure him of his place as head of the team. He turned away, whistling softly as he placed his hand sin his pocket and sank deeper into the madness that had finally seized control of his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

We Come In Peace----Chapter 11

Sharon Woodrow knew she had nothing concrete, but the more she thought about Carl Shelling's team and the way they died, the surer she was that he'd been negligent in causing their deaths. She'd toyed with the idea of confronting him, but she knew that would be a rookie mistake and could end in her death if what she suspected was even close to the truth. There was only one person she trusted enough to talk to, but even Samantha Carter would need more than just her word. How could she prove her suspicions before anyone else was killed because of Shelling?

She'd been back to the Shanderra before it disappeared, but had been unable to dig through the rubble at the entrance to the underground labyrinth. The Gelinyte device had warned them that the planet was unstable and would disappear within two hours and they'd had to leave without any definitive answers. Without more evidence, there was very little she could do except look into Shelling's background and find out if there was anything that could solidify her beliefs.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Cameron Mitchell shifted on the bed and waited impatiently for Carolyn Lam to start her shift. He wanted to get out and back on his feet, but so far his CMO was adamant about him staying off his feet. He knew she was probably right because so far when he did try to stand, pain shot through is lower extremities. He knew Erostian had done a lot of damage, but he wasn't sure exactly what he'd done that was making him so damn weak. Sighing heavily, he decided one way or the other he was getting out of here today.

Mitchell frowned when Carolyn Lam made several long notations on his chart. It had been nearly three weeks since his ordeal with the Shanderrans had ended and he wanted out of the infirmary. Lam had told him she would think about it and that his release depended on the results of his latest tests. He knew she was worried about his lack of sleep, but he managed to pass it off as being a result of staying in the infirmary.

"Come on, Carolyn, I feel great and I…"

"You may fool your friends, Colonel, but I'm not so sure you 'feel great'. According to my notes and the notes of the nurses you aren't eating properly and that sleep is only possible with the help of a strong sleeping pill. Those are not the signs of a man who 'feels great'."

"Look, Carolyn, I'm tired of being stuck in this bed when I can sleep so much better in my own bed," Mitchell tried.

"I'm sure you probably could, but I'm not ready to release you completely…and I also want you to speak with Dr. Diego."

"I don't need a shrink…"

"Oh, I don't know if I'd agree with that," Vala said upon entering the infirmary with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Not you too?" Mitchell snapped impatiently. "Okay I'll agree to speak with Dr. Diego, but I can easily do that as an out patient can't I?"

"I'll make the appointments…"

"And I'll see that he keeps them," Mal Doran offered. "What about medications and changing his bandages?"

"Well, he won't be that far away and I'll be able to take care of those things if he's an out patient…"

"Are you finished mapping out my future?"

"Be quit, Cam," Vala lightly scolded as she folded her arms across her chest. "I could be his private…"

"Not for a minute!" Mitchell snapped, wincing as he slid his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. Unfortunately the wounds on his legs were not healed and the strength had not returned. If not for Vala and Carolyn's quick reaction he would have wound up on the floor.

"Hmm, Colonel, should I remind you that you're still not wearing proper clothing," Lam said with a grin and handed the injured man a bathrobe.

"Thanks, but I'd rather have my own clothes," Mitchell told her, reluctantly pulling on the robe and tying it around the waist.

"I prefer the other look…without the robe," Mal Doran said, eyes sparkling mischievously. She'd spent a lot of time at Mitchell's bedside since he'd been brought in and wanted more time with him. She'd jokingly brought up being his private nurse, but the truth was she was dead serious with the offer. She reached out to untie the robe, but he slapped at her hands. "Come on, Cam, let's…"

"Say goodbye, Vala!" Mitchell told her. "Doc, isn't visiting hours over?"

"They are if you're a patient, Colonel, but as of two minutes ago you can return to your quarters…"

"What? Why didn't you say so?" Mitchell asked indignantly.

"Because you were too busy trying to stand on your own two feet," Lam told him. "Colonel, I'm telling you right now that you are going to have to take things slow and easy. The wounds to your leg are healing, but whatever the Shanderran's did has caused a lot of soft tissue damage and that takes time to heal. I'm recommending you use a wheelchair for…"

"No, I don't need…"

"Colonel, would you like a repeat of what happened a few minutes ago. If so then by all means stand on your own and I'll simply tear up these orders and help you back to bed," Lam warned.

"Carolyn, how long?" Mitchell asked and knew she understood what he was asking.

"I don't have a definitive answer for you, Colonel. I'm recommending physiotherapy to help build your strength back up. Look, Cam, it's going to take some time, but if there's one thing I know it's that you are stubborn and that you won't give up."

"I won't," Mitchell agreed.

"Good, now you just rest here and I'll get a wheelchair."

Mitchell knew there was no point in arguing and he turned his head toward the woman who was standing with her back to him. He reached out and took her hand, smiling as she turned to face him. She made a show of grabbing several tissues and swiping at her right eye while speaking.

"Damn it there's something in my eye," Mal Doran said and grabbed another tissue and dabbed again.

"Wrong eye," Mitchell told her.

"What?" Mal Doran asked and plopped down on the bed beside him. "Sorry, I wish there was something I could do to help."

"There is…you are helping, Vala, more than you realize," Mitchell told the strong woman. Again he reached for her hand and smiled when she stared into his eyes. "I know you've been with me…sitting here after everyone else has gone home. I saw you watching me and felt you fighting to bring me back when I was first brought in. You saved my life, Vala, and I owe you."

"You owe me nothing, Cam…I just want you to promise me you'll keep fighting and not give up when things look bad."

"I'll do my best," the colonel promised, releasing her hand when Lam returned with the hated chair.

"Am I interrupting something…I could come back," the physician said with a knowing grin.

"No, thanks, Carolyn, but I'm ready to sleep in a bed that doesn't come with monitoring equipment and a room where I'm not poked and prodded or stuck with needles," Mitchell quipped.

"You keep this up and I'm going to get a complex," Lam told him.

"Sorry, I know you're just doing your job…"

"It's not a job, Colonel, at least not for me."

"I know…and I appreciate everything you've done," Mitchell said, eyes downcast as they helped him into the wheelchair.

"It's just so easy to put one over on you, Colonel. I want you back here tomorrow at ten for some blood work and I'll need to check those wounds," the physician said.

"You're the boss…

"That I am, Colonel, now, Vala, why don't you get him out of here before I change my mind," Lam said with a soft chuckle as Mal Doran took control of the chair.

"Cam, should I head straight for your quarters or do you prefer a scenic route?" Vala asked, nodding to several people they passed.

"I'd rather not talk to anyone right now," Mitchell told her. He knew there were people at the base who'd been worried about him, but right now he didn't want to face anyone while stuck in the wheelchair. It was something that ate at his insides and the idea that he was helpless surfaced before he could stop it. There were other times when he'd been wheelchair bound, but none had affected him as much as that first time…years ago when he'd been told he might never walk again. He'd proven the therapists wrong then and prayed he could repeat the outcome this time. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore Vala's chatter, yet a part of him was grateful that she was with him.

"Hello, Miss Mal Doran…Mitchell it's good to see you out and about."

"Thank you, Shelling," Mitchell said, unaware that his voice had an icy quality to it. Shelling had been angry when Mitchell had taken O'Neill's spot on SG1, yet the man had tried hard not to show it.

"How long before you're back on the roster?"

"He was just released from the infirmary and you're asking him how long…"

"I was just curios as a friend…"

'_You and I were never friends,'_ Mitchell thought, wondering why Shelling was feigning interest in his wellbeing. "Stop…look, Shelling, I don't know when I'll be cleared to return, but thanks for asking. Vala, my head is killing me so if you're through arguing with him could we please get to my quarters?"

"I assure you it was simply concern for a colleague. I'm glad to see you got your walking papers," Shelling said, smiling at the effect his small, intentional dig had on the injured man. _'So, she's helping you while you're off duty…hmm, wonder what else you two will be up to,'_ Shelling whistled softly and made his way toward stargate command. Things were really looking up and just maybe he'd be able to put his plan in motion sooner than expected.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Hank Landry stood in the doorway and watched the physio therapist working with Mitchell. The younger man had been working hard to get back on his feet, but so far his legs just didn't seem ready to support him. Carolyn's report was thorough and expressed her worries that there could be some underlying causes to the weakness. Unfortunately, without more information on what the Shanderrans had injected him with, there was very little she could do. She was hopeful that with time and hard work, Colonel Cameron Mitchell would receive a clean bill of health. So far they had the time, and if Mitchell was as stubborn as his file indicated then the hard work was also a plus.

Carolyn had also told him she wanted Mitchell to speak with Dr. Diego and Landry readily agreed. It was a normal part of the routine in cases such as Mitchell's and he would make it an order if he had to. For now he was willing to let Mitchell take things in stride.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell groaned as his therapist released his leg and helped him sit up. She'd been thorough in going through the exercises and giving him several he could do on his own. Right now his legs were throbbing and it felt as if his nerves were on fire, but that was something he could live with, it gave him hope that he would recover from his ordeal at the hands of the Shanderrans.

"You did very well for your fist session, Colonel," Melanie Redding assured him while making several notations on his chart.

"Thanks…feel like I ran a marathon," Mitchell told her.

"In a way you did. We need to keep on top of the exercises in order to build the strength back up," the therapist said and smiled when Landry entered the room. "Good morning, General."

"Good morning," Landry said and turned his attention to the injured man. It was easy to read the lines of pain and the evidence of perspiration that darkened his hair. "Well, Colonel, you look like you've been put through the ringer."

"And then some, Sir. She's thorough," Mitchell said and smiled at the therapist who simply raised her eyebrows and turned back to the chart.

"That's good to hear," Landry told him. "I want you back on your feet and that won't happen if you get lazy."

"He won't have time to get lazy, General," Redding assured them both and handed Mitchell a sheet of instructions outlining what he should be doing on a daily basis.

"Thanks…I think," Mitchell said and looked at the wheelchair. He shifted slightly and manipulated his body until he could slide onto the seat, but had to accept Redding's help when his arms threatened to give out. "Damn it!"

"Easy, Colonel, we talked about this," the therapist told him. "It will take time for your strength to come back. From what I've read in your file there are a number of variables that caused the damage and that means it could take a number of different practices to bring you all the way back."

"I just hate…"

"Having to rely on others?" Landry asked and watched Mitchell nod slightly. "Just keep working at it and you'll be all the way back before you know it."

"Yes, Sir," Mitchell said and used the controls to work the wheelchair and aimed for the door as Landry fell in beside him.

"Colonel, how would you like to keep busy between your therapy sessions?" Landry asked.

"What do you have in mind, Sir?"

"Well, there are several missions coming up and we'd like to set some parameters since there'll be several new people involved. Colonel Shelling will have his hands full with a new team…"

"A new team? What happened to…does this have anything to do with the Shanderrans?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it does. Shelling's team was lost during the rescue mission…"

"All of them?" Mitchell asked, horrified that he hadn't been told about the team before now.

"All except Colonel Shelling. He was cut off from his team by the Shanderrans and couldn't get to them," Landry answered.

"Did we…did they recover the bodies?"

"No, SG3 found Colonel Shelling and he told them there was no point in attempting to recover the bodies and that you were their top priority. SG3 has been back to the planet, but they were unsuccessful in finding an alternate entrance to the underground caves. There was a memorial service for the members of SG5…"

"I should have been there…they gave up their lives because of me," Mitchell said sadly.

"No, they gave up their lives doing their job, Colonel...don't make their effort be for naught by shouldering guilt when it's not yours to shoulder," Landry warned as they made their way toward Stargate Command. "Now, you still haven't answered my question about helping out with mission parameters."

"I'll do what I can, Sir," Mitchell told him.

"That's all I ask," Landry assured him. "When is your session with Dr. Diego?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Mitchell answered, nodding to several people he knew.

"Excellent…what are your plans this morning?"

"I don't have anything until I see Dr. Lam this afternoon."

"Then you might as well join this morning's meeting with Shelling and his team. The rest of SG1 are already in attendance and I doubt anyone would mind you being there," Landry said.

"Thank you, Sir," Mitchell told him and followed the older man into the conference room.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carl Shelling fought the urge to lash out and forced a smile to his face when Landry held the door and allowed Cameron Mitchell access to the room. His hatred for the injured man had come form no where and yet he was finding it hard not to act on his feelings. It had felt right when he'd entered the conference room and found SG1 waiting for him. His first thought had been that Landry was giving him the team, but now it looked as if the man had something else in mind. He saluted smartly before taking his seat next to Carter and fisted his hands under the table as Landry moved a chair out of the way so Mitchell could maneuver the chair into position.

"I hope you don't mind that I asked Colonel Mitchell to sit in on this meeting," Landry said.

"Not at all, Sir," Shelling managed without showing the anger building inside him.

"The reason for this meeting is to pick new members of SG3 and I thought Colonel Shelling could use some inside information since SG1 has worked with several of the candidates," Landry offered.

'I should have SG1…not Mitchell! I am not going to let him take SG1 away from me again. I'll see him dead first!' Shelling thought as several files were slid across the table.


	12. Chapter 12

We Come In Peace----Chapter 12

Cameron Mitchell knew he'd overdone things as he made his way toward his quarters. His body ached and his head throbbed, but it had felt good to be involved in choosing Shelling's team. The problem was, he didn't think Shelling should be in charge of a team, but there was nothing concrete to give credence to his suspicion. He stopped the wheelchair and rubbed at his aching temples and hoped his head wouldn't explode before he reached his room.

"Cam, are you okay?"

"Vala…I thought you were helping Carter…"

"I assure you Carter would prefer I stay out of her way…especially where her reports are concerned. You know I just don't get the point of filling out all those reports when…"

"Get used to it," Mitchell said, smiling in spite of the encroaching headache. "Paperwork is always going to be part of the stargate program…any government program for that matter."

"Well, I'll just use the excuse I read about," Vala told him.

"What excuse would that be?"

"My dog ate my homework."

"It won't work for two reasons…it's not considered homework and you don't have a dog or a teacher."

"That's three reasons, but who's counting. Now why don't I take you back to your quarters and maybe get you something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan…maybe a bottle of wine…"

"Yes, sure, and I'll have Dr. Lam reading me the riot act for giving you alcohol while you're on medication," Vala said and took control of the wheelchair. "Hey, why don't we pop a wheelie…"

"Don't even think about it," Mitchell said, chuckling softly when Vala did exactly as she said she would.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carl Shelling watched from a distance as Vala Mal Doran seemed to say just the right things to make Mitchell laugh. He hated the sound and continued to watch the duo until they disappeared around a corner. His hatred of the colonel intensified each time he saw the man. The fact that Mitchell had sat in on the meeting was the catalyst that made him realize he had to act fast.

'_SG1 should have been mine…not yours…mine. I should have been the one to take over Jack's position…not you…me. I swear I'll get the team back if it means getting rid of you.'_ The thoughts running through his deteriorating mind brought a sickening smile to his face, but it quickly disappeared when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Carl, I just wanted to congratulate you on the choices you made for your team," Carter said.

"Thank you, Sam, I'll have them whipped into shape in no time." Shelling said and walked beside her as they headed toward stargate command. "SG1 should have been mine."

"Did you say something, Carl?"

"Huh," Shelling said, and realized he must have spoken aloud. "I was just thinking aloud. So how long before Mitchell is back on his feet?"

"Carolyn isn't sure yet, but if Mitchell lives up to his reputation he'll be back on his feet sooner than expected. I have to meet Daniel and Teal'c to go over a couple of mission parameters so I'll catch up with you later," Carter said and hurried off.

'_I should be there. I should be helping you plan the mission. I will find a way,'_ Shelling thought and felt the urge to cut Mitchell down while he was still in the wheelchair. He knew he should fight the feelings coursing through his mind, but the more he thought about it the more he realized the time was coming for Mitchell to die.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Vala smiled as they reached his quarters and she pushed the wheelchair inside. She closed the door behind her and moved to sit on the chair opposite Mitchell. "So, do you think we'll be ready for the racing circuit?"

"Not if you plan on popping wheelies," Mitchell said with a grin. It had felt good to laugh and relax and he knew he had her to thank for that. "Thank you, Vala."

"For what?"

"For making me laugh," the colonel answered. "For being here."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Mal Doran told him and was socked by the smile that formed on his face. "I don't mean to be pushy…"

"You're not…I'm just surprised because I thought you and Jackson…"

"Daniel is a good man and I like him, but as a friend, Cam, nothing else. I'm not sure when I realized he wasn't someone I could get close to and more importantly someone I wanted close to me. I'm not explaining this very well, but," Mal Doran stood up and paced for a few seconds before returning to the chair. "Let's just say I wish you'd been the one I linked with…"

"Linked with?" Mitchell asked, frowning until he realized what she was talking about. "You mean those weird cuffs?"

"Exactly," Vala answered and reached for his hands. "God, Cam, I'm not saying this very well…I never was very good at talking…"

"You?" Mitchell teased.

"Well, not unless it was something I could hide my feelings behind. I've just never known anyone like you, Cam, and I wish I could show you…"

"Show me," Mitchell told her, holding his breath when she looked into his eyes. Without another word she moved closer and knelt in front of the wheelchair. He swallowed several times and soon found himself lost in the very depths of her eyes. Her lips brushed against his, igniting a fire that burned within and he found his body responding to her touch, her scent, the very essence of who she was.

"Oh, Cam, I've wanted to do that for so long," Mal Doran told him.

"I'm glad you didn't wait any longer," Mitchell said, running his fingers through her hair, and enjoying the way the silken strands flowed across his hands.

Vala smiled and leaned into his touch, feeling the strength in his hand as he pressed it against her cheek. This felt so right, being here, with him, touching him, feeling his heartbeat as if it was tuned to her own. She wanted to go further, but held back because of his injuries and knew when the time was right she would make love to him.

"Vala, you're…"

"Going to stop this right now before it goes to far. I want you, Cam, God help me I want you more than I can say, but right now I'd be taking advantage…"

"Don't let that stop you," Mitchell said, his voice heavy with need.

"Sorry, Cam, but for now this is as far as we go…once Dr. Lam has cleared you then we'll take it from there," Mal Doran told him, watching as he tried to shift his position in the chair, and failed miserably.

"Damn…I guess you're right," Mitchell said, wincing when he tried to stand, but pain and lack of strength made it impossible.

"I'm always right," Mal Doran said. "Now I know you're supposed to be resting so why don't we get you into bed…"

"Wait a minute…thought you said we couldn't go any further. Getting me into bed is going more than a little further…"

"It would be if I was getting in with you, but I'm not," Mal Doran said. She helped him stand, letting him lean on her for support and maneuvering him onto the bed. He lay back and smiled when she lifted his legs and gently covered him with a blanket.

"I could get used to this," Mitchell told her and reached up to grab her arm as she turned away. "Vala, don't go."

"Cam, we already discussed this…"

"Lay down beside me…it doesn't have to go any further," Mitchell said.

"Let me lock the door," Mal Doran said and was soon lying beside the injured colonel. She felt him spoon up against her back and smiled as his warm breath tickled her neck. She sighed contentedly and knew she could spend the rest of her life wrapped in this man's arms.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Major Sharon Woodrow could no longer hide her distaste for Carl Shelling and wished there was some way she could make someone else aware of his duplicity. The man made her cringe and she hated being anywhere near him, but there were rimes when she had to push her feelings aside and do what had to be done. The new members of Shelling's team were listening while he regaled them with stories of his escapades through the stargate. Most of the time what he said was true, but there were a lot of embellishments on his part. It grated on her nerves when she talked about the team they'd lost on Shanderra and she could no longer hold her tongue.

"Colonel, I thought it was Major Whelan who showed the Shel'z'aks how to play that game," Woodrow offered.

"Whelan was acting under my orders, Major Woodrow, and I believe a man takes credit for his team, whether the result is good or bad," Shelling told her, anger evident in the set of his jaw and the tone of his voice. "Now if you don't mind I'm busy and I'm sure you have your own mission to plan."

Sharon turned and walked out of the room, unaware the Carl Shelling was staring at her back. She could not believe the man's audacity at taking credit for something a member of his team had done.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Shelling returned his attention to his new team and forced himself to calm down as he spoke to them. "I know you're all up to date on mission parameters and basic conduct expected from each of you, but there comes a time when the commander has to take credit as well as give it. Major Woodrow is good at her job, but she's young and needs to learn what it means to be the one whose ass is on the line. All of you answer to me, but I'm the one who answers to General Landry."

"I thought we were all held accountable for our own mistakes, Colonel," Darrin Prescott said, frowning when a hint of something he couldn't quite read showed in the older man's poster.

"Not in my book, Major," Shelling told him and looked at each of the newcomers before speaking sharply. "If you make a mistake rest assured you will answer to me…and then I will answer to General Landry. Make no mistake I will come down hard on you if you make a stupid mistake that results in someone getting hurt because I know General Landry will come down hard on me. If you don't like it then you'd better leave now with your tail between your legs! Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," the group said.

"Is everything okay in here, Carl?" Carter asked.

"Everything's fine, Sam, I'm just making sure my team knows what to expect," Shelling answered. "Dismissed."

"It sounded like you came down pretty hard on them," Carter stated.

"They're my team, Sam, and I won't baby them because that won't do them any good if they run into a race like the Shanderrans or the Ori," Shelling told her.

"I understand that, but…"

"Look, Sam, I'll run my team as I see fit…so unless you have something to share then I have some paperwork to catch up on." Shelling didn't give her a chance to answer as he slipped past her. His anger was raging inside and he knew he had to get it in check if he expected to keep the others from seeing how close he was to losing control. _'You'll learn not to question my every word when I take control of SG1,'_ he thought, smiling as he hurried toward his quarters, unaware that he'd already sent warning signals to at least two people in the last hour.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

The time spent with Vala was like a soothing balm on his battered body and Mitchell began to think she was better therapy than any exercise Melanie could come up with. Mal Doran had stayed with him late into the evening, but had left after she'd watched him take his meds. He knew it was wrong to expect her to spend every minute of every day with him, but that's exactly what he wanted.

Mitchell was pulled from his thoughts and winced as the therapist put him through exercises that would strengthen his muscles. So far his legs ached, his back throbbed, and his arms felt like lead weights were attached to the end, but he was not ready to quit yet.

"Colonel, I've heard of over achievers, but what you're doing borders on stupidity," Melanie Redding said, folding her arms across her chest when it appeared that her patient was going to start all over again. This was the third session and each time he went beyond the normal range as if intent on getting everything working in one session.

"I've heard it said…no pain…no gain," Mitchell told her.

"I thought you already suffered enough pain…how would you like to end up back in the infirmary because you busted something open?"

"That's not going to happen," the colonel told her, but sat up when she refused to continue his therapy.

"Don't you have an appointment with Marco this morning?"

"Marco?"

"Dr. Diego."

"The shrink…yes, I do, but I'd rather stay here and work on getting back on my feet."

"Well, you just do the exercises I gave you and I'll see you back here tomorrow," the woman said and helped him move to the wheelchair.

"How long before my legs are strong enough…"

"To hold you?"

"Yes," Mitchell answered.

"That depends on whether you work at pace or try and overdo it. Give it a couple of weeks and you might just be in for a surprise," Redding told him.

"I hope so," Mitchell whispered, thanking the therapist before using the controls to move the wheelchair out of the room. He'd tried several times to stand on his own, but each time he put any weight on his legs they shook with enough force to send shockwaves of pain along the nerves. He made his way toward Marco Diego's office and sat outside for several minutes before finally knocking on the door.

"Come in," a distinctly male voice said.

Mitchell pushed open the door and frowned when he tried to maneuver inside. It took several minutes, but he managed to get the chair inside and sat looking at the man standing near the window. He knew it was Diego, and felt the apprehension engulf his mind at the thought of speaking openly with a man he had only said hello to once or twice.

"Colonel Mitchell, it's good to see you again. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself," Diego said and took his place behind his desk. He'd taken this office and told Landry he wouldn't need a secretary because he tended to be a bit of a loner and a neat freak. Most people believed him to be aloof, but the truth was he could better gauge his patients if he watched them from point A to point B. He'd read the file on Cameron Mitchell and knew the man had a distinct dislike for wheelchairs. He'd also been given the medical file that told him the extent of the injuries, how they were inflicted, the unknown drug that was used, and what the expected recovery time could be.

"What's there to tell, Doc, it's all in those files," Mitchell answered and realized his words probably sounded harsh, but right now he felt angry at being forced to talk about what had happened to him.

"Yes, that's true, but the files don't come close to telling me how you're feeling or what you want…"

Mitchell listened to the psychiatrist talk, but never really heard the words as his anger grew and the need to lash out overpowered rational thought. He stared at the man seated across from him and tried to remain steadfast in his desire not to talk, but it was not to be as the words tumbled from his mouth.

"You want to know what I want, Doc? I want to get back to work…I want to stand on my own two feet and not have to worry about falling…I want to make sure the Shanderrans never hurt anyone again…I want…I want…sonofabitch!" Mitchell snapped and held his arm tight against his injured ribs. The angry outburst reminded him that more than just his legs had been injured.

"Easy, Colonel," Diego said. Having seen the distress the man was in he'd quickly come around the desk and now knelt in front of Mitchell. He watched, hoping the colonel could get his breathing under control, but it seemed like he was getting worse. "I'm going to put in a call to Dr…"

"No…just…just give me a minute," Mitchell said, taking shallow breaths while his body adjusted to the angry outburst and the pain eased to more bearable levels. Lifting his head he stared at the man and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Doc…"

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Colonel. I know it's hard for you to be in that wheelchair, but right now you need it. Anger is normal given that you are used to doing things for yourself and have been forced to accept the help of others."

"It's no excuse for getting mad at the people who are trying to help…I just wish..."

"Colonel, I'm sure your friends and colleagues understand why you get angry."

"How can they when I don't even understand it?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm sure the anger is not directed at the people you know, but at the Shanderrans. The problem is that you can't do anything about the Shanderrans because they are not available, while your friends are."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"No, but there'll come a time when your anger will ease and that's when you'll realize who your friends are…they'll be the ones who tell you the truth about how you reacted and yet they stayed by you," Diego told him and moved back to his seat.

"Erostian was…he kept asking me about the Sargacians. He told me if I just told him what he wanted to know he'd make the pain stop, but I couldn't do that. I couldn't betray the Sargacians…they trusted me."

"Trust is important to you isn't it, Colonel?"

"Trust is something we have to earn," Mitchell answered. "The Sargacians are a peaceful race…exactly the opposite of the Shanderrans. I know they have the same ancestry, but somehow when they parted they followed different paths and now the Shanderrans are out to prove they are the strongest. The problem is they are, but strength is something that's not always measured by force. Strength is also something that comes from inside and knowing when to use it is a victory in itself."

"That's true, Colonel, and where does your strength come from?"

"I'm not sure…sometimes it's from inside, but lately I find it coming from unexpected sources. People I can lean on…"

"And do you?"

"Do I what? Lean on them?" Mitchell asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Yes."

"Does it help?"

"Yes…more than I thought possible," Mitchell answered, a slight smile on his face as he thought about time spent with Vala Mal Doran.

"Then let them help you…lean on others for a change, Colonel and you might just find you're back on your feet before you know it," Diego told him.

"Thanks, Doc, I will," Mitchell vowed. They talked a while longer about Erostian and is cruelty and about the Shanderran race and their need to destroy everything they came in contact with. Before he realized it the hour long session was over and Mitchell shook hands with the older man's hand.

"You're welcome. Now I've scheduled you in for next week at the same time, but if you need to speak with me before then don't hesitate to come by," Diego said and held the door for the injured man. He watched Mitchell make his way out of the office and along the hall until he disappeared. The man still had a ways to go, but talking about his ordeal seemed to have helped him immensely. This was the part of his job he enjoyed…seeing some of the burdens lifted from his patient's shoulders.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carl Shelling smiled at the thought of seeing Mitchell's reaction to the small gift he'd left in his quarters. It wasn't meant to kill, but it could certainly make the man stand up and take notice. Although if things went as he expected, Colonel Mitchell would not be standing for some time. Whistling softly, the man walked slowly toward General Landry to update him on the trip through the stargate with his new team.


	13. Chapter 13

We Come In Peace----Chapter 13

Inside Cameron Mitchell's quarters a small incendiary explosive device attached to a small counter ticked slowly toward zero. There was a slight sound as each click was made, but the room was silent, as if waiting expectantly for its occupant. It was meant to injure, and possibly maim if the victim was lying on top of it…but explosives could be tricky if not handled properly.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Cameron made his way toward his quarters and smiled when he spotted a familiar figure leaning seductively against his door. Vala was a welcome sight, one he looked forward to at the end of each grueling physiotherapy session. He wheeled up next to her and without speaking, waited for her to open the door. Once inside, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

Vala didn't miss the way his eyes had traveled over her body when she'd closed the door and smiled as she bent low and kissed him. It deepened and she felt a thrill race through her body at the thought of being with this man. For now she would have to be content with just a kiss, but once he was back on his feet, Cameron Mitchell was in for a not so rude awakening.

"How did it go?" Mal Doran asked when she finally stood up and moved to the chair at the clean desk.

"How did what go?" Mitchell asked.

"Come on, Cam, I know you had physio and then you were supposed to see Dr. Diego…don't tell me you didn't go see him?"

"I saw him," Mitchell assured her. We talked…it felt good, but…"

"You hate talking about what happened and how you're supposed to deal with it?" Mal Doran asked, but she could tell that was exactly what he was thinking.

"I guess…I've never been the type to talk openly about how I'm feeling…"

"Damn, and here I thought I was dealing with a man who could talk my ears off…although, you know…there is something to be said for the strong, silent type."

"Oh really and that would be?"

"It gives more time for more pleasurable things…"

"Such as?" Mitchell asked, moaning softly when she left a fiery trail of kisses along his throat and nibbled seductively at his ear.

"Such as this….or…"

"No…not right now, Vala…not…oh, God," he whispered when her hands slowly massaged his inner thigh.

"I think I'd batter go," Mal Doran's soft words cut through the intense feelings she created and he wanted to stop her from leaving, but he knew in his heart she was right. Now was neither the time nor place to explore their feelings.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Beneath the bed the timer slowly counted down toward the final number that could end in disaster. The sound was so minute that it would not be heard by the naked ear.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"Have you eaten?" Mal Doran asked.

"I had breakfast," Mitchell answered.

"No lunch?"

"No lunch," the colonel told her.

"Then I guess I'll go get you something. Why don't you rest and I'll see what I can scrounge up for you…"

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"I might be persuaded," Mal Doran whispered, kissing him gently before leaving him alone.

Mitchell looked at the bed and realized just how tired he was. Both the physiotherapy session and the talk with Diego were exhausting. He shifted in the wheelchair, debating about whether he should crawl into bed or wait for Vala to return. A weary yawn, and the throbbing ache in his lower back decided it for him and he shifted form the wheelchair to the bed.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

The device continued to tick…tick….tick…

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Teal'c knew he should have visited Mitchell before now, but had been off world for the last few days. He'd been pleased to discover the colonel had returned to his quarters and was working at getting back on is feet.

"Welcome back, Teal'c."

"Thank you, Vala Mal Doran," the big man said with a slight tilt of his head.

"Are you going to visit Colonel Mitchell?"

"That was my plan."

"Good…keep him company while I get him something to eat," Vala said and hurried off.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Mitchell lay back on the bed and fixed the pillows behind him so that he was in a semi sitting position in order to ease the ache of his healing ribs. He thought about Vala, and a smile formed on his face as he remembered the way his body reacted to her touch. He reached for the blanket and pulled it up over his body, closing his eyes and drifting toward sleep.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

The inaudible sound of the ticking continued as it neared zero…tick….tick…tick…

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Teal'c reached for the door and knocked lightly, listening for any sound from inside. Mitchell's injuries and recovery would be taking a toll on his body and if he was sleeping, Teal'c did not want to wake him.

"Come in," Mitchell said and sat up, stiff muscles and aching ribs making it hard to move with any agility. He smiled when Teal'c opened the door. A sound, soft and nearly inaudible reached his ears at the same time as he caught the scent of something burning. Years of military training took control and he reacted instinctively. With what little strength he had, Mitchell threw himself forward, but it was too little too late as the explosive device fired.

The resulting concussion threw the bed into the air and drove Mitchell across the room. He hit the wall hard as flames quickly ate away at whatever was within easy reach. This, acrid black smoke billowed up from the site of the explosion and quickly engulfed the room.

Teal'c saw the fear on Mitchell's face just before the explosion and reacted instantly. As Mitchell's body struck the wall, Teal'c moved into the smoke filled room and reached for the unconscious man as alarms sounded throughout Stargate command. The flames were quickly eating their way through the bed and anything that was inflammable quickly caught. Instincts told him he should not move the Colonel, but the smoke was getting thicker and the heat was nearly intolerable. He fought to breath through the acrid smoke that choked him and made his decision for him. He lifted the man and hurried from the room as several people raced inside with the proper equipment to fight the flames.

Teal'c coughed harshly and soon felt something placed over his mouth and nose as he tried to clear his vision. He could see Carolyn Lam working on the downed man and heard the worry in her voice as she gave orders to the other medical personnel. He shook off the hands that tried to help him and remained rooted to the spot, unaware that someone was trying to stop the blood flowing from a wound above his right eyebrow. Mitchell hadn't moved while they started and IV, put a C-Collar on him, and placed him on a backboard before transferring him to a gurney and racing toward the infirmary.

"Come on, Teal'c let's get you checked out," Daniel Jackson told the bigger man. The medical team had checked Teal'c over, but the big man had shrugged off their help and Daniel assured Carolyn Lam that he would get Teal'c to the infirmary. Now that Mitchell had been taken away, Teal'c was showing signs that the blow he took was more than they realized, yet he stubbornly refused to allow anyone to help him once he was on his feet.

"I am not injured."

"Then where is the blood coming from?" Jackson asked, a slight hint of humorous sarcasm in his tone. "Come on…we're headed to the infirmary anyway.

"Daniel, what happened? Where's Cam?" Mal Doran asked. She'd been unaware that the alarms were from this area and had rushed back as soon as she heard the talk of an explosion.

"He's in the infirmary, Vala. Help me with Teal'c," Jackson ordered, hoping to keep her away until Lam had a chance to finish her cursory examination of the injured colonel. Daniel knew the remaining medic could help him, but right now both Vala and Teal'c were in need of help.

Teal'c leaned on Jackson as they headed toward the infirmary and soon felt another set of arms take Vala's place. He turned his head to the left and recognized the man, but was unable to identify the look on his face. Something about Shelling's eyes was coldly calculating and Teal'c wondered why the man looked as if he'd just won a victory and was ready to celebrate. Before he could make sense of it, his strength gave out and darkness beckoned to him.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carolyn Lam knew her patient was coming around as she flashed the light across his eyes. His clothing was being cut away and she quickly adjusted the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose when he began to cough. She heard Jackson arrive and looked up to see Teal'c being eased onto a second bed as additional staff moved in to care for him.

"Lie still, Colonel," Lam ordered, glad the man was strapped to a backboard and unable to reach for the mask.

"What….what the he…hell hap…hap…penned," he gasped between each breath that resulted in a raspy cough.

"There was an explosion in your quarters," Lam said as the eyes focused on her and she couldn't help, but smile. "Were you smoking in bed, Colonel?"

"Explosion…thought th…that was my…my head."

"Yes, I'm sure you did…just be glad your head was what stopped you from really being hurt," Lam teased, and examined the contusion and abrasion on the left side of Mitchell's head.

"How…who got…got me out?" Mitchell asked, moaning when she touched the tender area around the impact area.

"Teal'c…don't worry. It seems you and he are on the same wavelength. You used your head to deflect any real chance of injury," Lam quipped.

"Is he o…okay?"

"He will be and so will you if you just relax and let me take a look at you," Lam told him.

"I'm…."

"Going to lie there and let me do what they pay me the big bucks for. You're going to be a guest here at least overnight. I want to run several tests and make sure the explosion didn't break anything new. God knows you've had enough broken bones in the last month…not to mention how many ruined uniforms," Lam told him and reached for his chart. She made several notes on what tests to perform and ordered an MRI of his head.

Mitchell closed his eyes and tried to relax as the medical team examined him. He replayed everything he could remember, but drew a blank on the explosion and everything that happened up until waking in the infirmary. He hated to admit it, but right now he couldn't move even if he wanted to and moaned as several harsh coughs erupted from his chest.

"I'm going to get you on some inhalers to help clear that up. Right now just try to rest," Lam explained.

"O…okay," Mitchell said and finally closed his eyes.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carl Shelling walked away from the infirmary before his excitement could be seen. The explosion may not have left Mitchell crippled, but it had taken him and Teal'c down and that was a bonus for him. Teal'c was a good man to have at your side, but he was loyal to a fault and Shelling knew the man disliked him. He knew the explosive device could not be tracked back to him because he'd used several items brought to Stargate Command from off world missions. Most items were non descriptive and would not be dangerous on their own, but he'd done a few experiments with some rare elements and created the mechanism he'd placed under Mitchell's bed.

"_This is just the beginning, Mitchell, welcome to your own version of hell,'_ he thought as he passed several people without seeing them.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Something about the smile on Shelling's face bothered Sharon Woodrow and she knew it was time to find out exactly what the man was up to. Instinct told her that he knew more about the explosion than he let on and she knew she would have to dig into the exact make up of the bomb itself. She'd had some training in explosives and knew she could use it to get her into the debriefing. It would take time, but sooner or later the report would be there for her to see, or she could ask to sit in on the meeting Landry would call. The general cared about the people under his command and she had no doubt that there would be an extensive investigation into the explosion. Somehow or another she would find a way to tie Shelling to the attempt on Mitchell's life.

Sharon knew there was only one man Landry would trust with this investigation and she wanted to be there when they examined Mitchell's quarters. She made her excuses to her friends and hurried in search of Jacob Devereux.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Cameron Mitchell opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to the right when he heard familiar voices. He licked at dry lips and waited for his head to clear before focusing on the trio around Teal'c's bed.

"Welcome back, Colonel Mitchell."

"Carolyn, he's awake," Samantha Carter said and moved with Vala to his bed. "How do you feel, Cam?"

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Mitchell asked, scowling when he realized the mask was gone, but the nasal canulas were in place.

"It was not a truck, Colonel Mitchell, it was a wall," Teal'c said seriously.

"It's a figure of speech, Teal'c," Jackson explained. He knew there was a guard stationed outside the infirmary doors until they found whoever was out to kill Mitchell.

"Well, Colonel, how are you feeling?" Lam asked upon checking the readings above his bed.

"Fine…when can I get out of here?" Mitchell asked and heard the others chuckling softly.

"Ask me again in twenty four hours," Lam answered and adjusted the flow of the IV. "You're lungs are finally getting back to normal, but you inhaled a lot of smoke and that means we have to be careful of complications."

"Ouch, Caroline, that's the wrong word to use around Mitchell. If you look the word up in a dictionary you'd find his name right next to it," Jackson deadpanned.

"Right alongside your own I'm sure," the physician said. "Colonel, I want you resting…"

"It's all I seem to be doing," Mitchell told her.

"Sorry, but my idea of resting does not involve being thrown across the room and hitting the wall head first. You're lucky you didn't break your neck," Lam said and turned to the visitors. "I'm sure you all have things to do…places to be so I'll give you five minutes then I want you out of here."

Vala looked at Mitchell, grateful when the others returned to Teal'c bed and afforded her a small amount of privacy. She sat on the edge of the bed and sighed in relief before reaching for his hand. "You know if you didn't want to eat you could have said something instead of blowing the place up."

"Actually…now that you mention it I am kind of hungry," Mitchell said. "Any chance you could smuggle me in something?"

"Not if I want to live to tell about it," Mal Doran told him. "Sorry, Cam, but Dr. Lam is adamant about watching what you eat while you're under her care."

"Damn, I could go for a pizza with double cheese and pepperoni…but none of them little fishy things," Mitchell told her.

"Well, I'll see what I can do once you're out of here," Mal Doran assured him.

"Vala, it's time to go," Carter said.

"I'll stay if you want me too," Mal Doran told him.

"There's nothing I'd like more, but I'm not going to be much company. I feel like hell and probably won't be awake much longer," Mitchell assured her. She bent low as if whispering something in his ear and brushed her lips against his before standing and following the others out of the infirmary.

"Well, Colonel, now that they're gone how do you really feel?" Lam asked.

"Chest hurts," Mitchell answered.

"Understandable considering the amount of smoke you inhaled. I know Teal'c got you out of the room pretty fast, but whatever caused the explosion filled the room with smoke pretty fast," Lam told him. "That's why you're being given bronco dilators. "Anything else beside your chest hurting?"

"Head…back…just about everything," Mitchell answered honestly.

"Well, I'm going to give you a mild pain medication, but with the head injury and your breathing problems I'd rather not give you anything to strong."

Mitchell watched her administer something into his IV and relaxed as the nurse set up a mask that would deliver the breathing meds. He lifted his head and made it easier for her to put the mask in place and relaxed against the pillows. Once he heard Carolyn Lam finish checking Teal'c he opened his eyes and turned his head toward the other man.

"I owe you, Big Guy," Mitchell said.

"I did what I had to do," Teal'c answered simply.

"I'm glad you were there…from what I've heard I wouldn't have lasted if I'd been on my own," the colonel stated.

"Whoever set the explosive meant to kill you," Teal'c said.

"Guess they didn't count on you being there," Mitchell said and closed his eyes. He tried to remember everything about the explosion, but drew a blank. By the time the nurse removed the mask and replaced the nasal canulas he was sleeping. She tucked the blankets around him, checked the monitors and IV before repeating the same duties with Teal'c.

"You should try to rest," the woman told him.

"I will try," Teal'c said, closing his eyes and listening to Mitchell's breathing. He could tell the man's lungs were still not clear and realized neither was his own, but there was no one trying to kill him. Sleep was a long time coming, but when it did he reluctantly gave into it.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

General Hank Landry was angry and anyone who knew him understood why the man's temper was so well known. He'd been to the infirmary and was updated on Teal'c and Mitchell's condition. Aside from smoke inhalation and concussion both men had come off lucky. Mitchell had been put through several tests, X-rays, and an MRI before Lam was satisfied he hadn't done more damage to his injured body. Lam had insisted Mitchell and Teal'c stay at least twenty four hours for observation and he'd readily agreed.

Landry looked at the people in the room and was ready to explode, but he kept a calm face while looking at the people present. There had been very little left of the explosive device in Mitchell's room, but he knew if anyone could find a lead it was the man seated to his right. Jacob Devereux could do more by 'sniffing' out explosives and their causes than any man Landry knew. He was the best and that was the reason behind his working at Stargate command.

"Jacob, have you come up with anything new?"

"Not much, Hank, at least nothing definitive. I know the device that triggered the explosion was placed underneath Colonel Mitchell's bed," Devereux explained and opened the file he'd compiled of his early findings. It wasn't much, but it would give them some idea of who or what they were looking for.

"We knew that…what I want to know is why anyone on this base would want to kill Mitchell," Landry snapped.

"Well, from the preliminary findings I can tell you that several components that were used didn't originate here," the explosives expert explained.

"Can you be more specific," Woodrow asked, curious by what Devereux hadn't divulged. She'd been there when they examined the remains of the explosive device, but had not been given the complete details.

"Well, one of the substances is only found on PJ2-L37. We have brought it here to study, but have yet to find out exactly what causes it to turn dangerous when mixed with certain elements," Devereux explained. "Then we have this little catalyst here. Again, on it's own it's not dangerous, but mixed with the other substances it only takes a small amount to become highly inflammable. It spreads quickly and ignites on contact with several items we take for granted."

"So whoever did this knows explosives and has access to the gate," Landry stated.

"Yes, Hank, and he or she also has to have knowledge on how to use them to rig an explosion of this caliber," Devereux said and looked pointedly at Woodrow. "Major Woodrow is an asset to my investigation and I would like to request that she be assigned to my detail."

"I'll take the request under advisement," Landry said. "What caused the smoke to get so thick so fast?"

"Again it's a combination of items. The substance form PJ2-L37 and the gel we found would cause the thick, toxic smoke. If Mitchell had been in there any longer he would probably have been killed," Devereux explained. "I've sent a report about my findings to Dr. Lam and she's using it to find the right combination of inhalers to clear Mitchell and Teal'c lungs. Bottom line here, Hank, is that someone is out to kill Colonel Mitchell."

"I've already stationed a guard outside the infirmary and will post one outside his quarters once Dr. Lam discharges him."

"Any chance Dr. Lam could keep him under wraps until we figure out who the bas…find out who wants him dead?" Devereux asked.

"I'm sure she can come up with something, but Mitchell is not the type to stay down for long," Landry answered. "Meanwhile I'm assigning Major Woodrow to help in your investigation. Find out everything you can about the explosives and just maybe we'll be able to figure out how they were obtained."

"We will, thanks, Hank," Devereux said, shaking hands with the other man before turning to Woodrow. "Well, Major, we have our work cut out for us. Are you up for it?"

"Yes, Sir," Woodrow said and followed the man out of the conference room. She already had a good idea of who was behind the explosion, but she needed to come up with evidence before she could broach the subject with Devereux.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Carl Shelling knew he had to lay low or risk being caught. The guard outside the infirmary told him just how suspicious the others were. He lay back against his pillows, whistling softly as he thought about the best way to get to Mitchell and kill the bastard. He deserved SG1…not some pack of new recruits who could easily get him killed. He knew whatever he did it had to be soon and his mind drifted toward Vala Mal Doran and the looks she'd been casting in Mitchell's direction. That coupled with the time she spent with him spoke volumes and a plan began to formulate once more. All he had to do was kidnap the woman and Mitchell would come to him, but he had to do it in such a way as to cast suspicion on someone else…maybe Woodrow would make a good scapegoat and rid him of three thorns in his side.

A smile formed at the thought of maybe using the events to his own advantage. Killing Mitchell and Mal Doran would get him SG1 while killing Woodrow would make him a hero in the eyes of his peers. Maybe it would even get him Samantha Carter. A man could dream and dream big when the time was right.


	14. Chapter 14

We Come In Peace----Chapter 14

This is getting to be a habit," Mal Doran said when the blue eyes finally opened. "How do you feel?"

"With my ha…hands," Mitchell teased.

"You must be feeling better if you can joke," Mal Doran said with a soft smile as she fingered the sweat darkened hair. "You know I can think of better ways to use a bed…"

"I bet you could," Mitchell whispered, glancing at the man lying quietly in the next bed. Teal'c had been awake during the early part of the day, but seemed to be sleeping now. The man was due to be released in the morning, but Carolyn Lam refused to even consider letting him out.

"So, how long before you get out of here?"

"Dr. Lam didn't say…something about two concussions giving her a headache," Mitchell answered, stopping long enough to fight the cough that was building up in his chest. "Did they find out anything about the explosion?"

"Just that it was deliberately set. It's being investigated and I'm sure they'll let you know as soon as they find anything," Mal Doran told him.

"Well, Colonel, I'm glad to see you're awake and somewhat lucid," Carolyn Lam said and checked the equipment before listening to his chest. "How do you feel?"

"Sore…"

"I get answers like 'with my hands' and she gets sore…"

"He tried that line with me earlier and I warned him if he said it again I'll add an extra day's stay for bad behavior," Lam said. "Colonel, your lungs are still not clear so we need to continue with the bronchodilators. Vala, don't stay too long…he needs to rest."

"I won't," Mal Doran assured her, waiting for her to leave before returning her attention to the injured man. "I was so worried when I heard you were hurt. Who the hell would be trying to kill you?"

"Oh, I don't know…there might be one or two people I've agitated…"

"Indeed," Teal'c said without opening his eyes.

"Hey, Big Guy, how are you doing?"

"I am much better," Teal'c answered.

"That's good to hear. Are you still getting out of here tomorrow?"

"That is correct," the jaffa answered.

"Think you could smuggle me o…out with y…you?" the colonel asked and coughed, the sound harsh to those within hearing distance.

"If he does I'll make sure Dr. Lam knows what you two are planning."

"Colonel Mitchell, I am not going to help you escape…"

"That's good to hear because if you did I'd have you both put in five point restraints and…"

"I hear y…you, Doc," Mitchell said, a boyish grin on his face. His chest had begun to ache and breathing was becoming more difficult. He knew Lam had seen his distress and had left long enough to set up the mask. He hated the others seeing him so vulnerable, but right now there was nothing they could do about it. His lungs were clearing, but he knew Lam was right about the bronchodilators.

"Vala, it's time to let him rest," Lam ordered.

"I…"

"Go, Vala," Mitchell said, coughing into the mask while holding his arm tight against his chest. "Damn…"

"Let that be a lesson to you. No more talking….just close your eyes and breath in the medication," Lam warned.

"Yes…Ma'am," Mitchell said and gave a weak salute.

"Vala, he's not going to rest with you here," Lam told her.

"I'm going…but I'll be back tomorrow," Mal Doran said and quickly placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before leaving.

Mitchell smiled at the lingering scent that seemed to over power the medicinal smell form the medication. His heart beat a little faster as he smiled at the thought of holding the woman in his arms. He felt Lam straightening the blankets that covered him and relaxed into the warmth of Vala's spectral touch.

"I take it you and Miss Mal Doran are not just friends," Lam said, smiling when Mitchell opened his eyes and then smiled at her.

"She's something special…even the Ori saw t…that," Mitchell answered.

"Yes, I'm sure they did, but right now you need to rest easy and let me get you back on your feet," the physician told him.

"Thanks, Doc," Mitchell said and took several deep breaths of the medication. He let his mind wonder back over the last few days and tried to clear his muddles thoughts. Someone had tried to kill him, and he knew he'd made more than one enemy, but who on the base had that much of a grudge against him. SG1 had accepted him as the team leader and they'd shown nothing but respect for his decisions. Carter, Teal'c, Mal Doran, and Jackson were in the clear as far as he was concerned. Most of the other teams knew and respected Jack O'Neill and could possibly hold a grudge because he'd been given SG1, but it would be grasping at straws to say they hated him enough to kill him. Somehow, in spite of him still being wheelchair bound, he was going to find out who wanted him dead.

"Colonel, would you like something for pain?" the night nurse asked.

"Not right now…I n…need to think," Mitchell answered softly, lifting his head so she could remove the oxygen mask. He heard her leave and then the sound of movement from the next bed.

"Colonel Mitchell, what are you thinking about?"

Mitchell turned to the man who'd proven himself to be a good friend and teacher. He'd learned many things from the team, but Teal'c was always there with an answer without even realizing he was doing so. "I'm trying to figure out who wants to kill me…unless it was someone who overheard me say I wanted to redecorate."

"If it was the latter I would say it was taken to the extreme," Teal'c said.

"And then some," Mitchell told him. "I know I can aggravate people and…"

"That is an understatement; however I do not believe you have had that affect on very many people. Not to the point where they would want to see you dead. I am sure General Hammond has people searching for answers."

"I know he does, but I keep thinking I should be able to figure out who's behind this, but I can't even remember much about the explosion. In case I forgot to mention it…thank you for saving my ass."

"I did what had to be done," Teal'c said dryly, knowing Mitchell would understand what he meant.

"Yes, well, I owe you, Big Guy," the colonel said and settled back against the pillows. He knew whoever had tried to kill him would probably not give up, and he needed to be ready for any threat. Right now his legs were still weak, but he was going to make damn sure whoever it was didn't catch him lying down. It was time to work at getting up to par, and begin his own investigation. With that thought on mind, he closed his eyes and gave into his body's need for rest.

Teal'c knew when Mitchell fell asleep and for several minutes he watched him, wondering what it was about Cameron Mitchell that made him seem so vulnerable at times. He knew the colonel tried to be strong all the time, and often gave the wrong impression to those who didn't know him, but his team knew and understood who he was, and respected him for those qualities and more. With a heavy sigh, Teal'c closed his eyes and vowed to help find out who was out to kill Mitchell.

Carl Shelling watched Mal Doran leave the infirmary and realized he had to be careful. He wanted to keep the suspicions off him, but to do that he needed to show genuine concern for Mitchell. The guard stationed at the entrance checked everyone who entered the infirmary, but there were other ways to show his 'concern' for the injured man.

"Miss Mal Doran, could I speak with you for a minute?" Shelling asked, hurrying to catch up with the woman.

"Colonel Shelling?" Vala asked.

"That's right…I was just wondering how Colonel Mitchell is doing? I was going to drop by to see him, but I figured he needed his rest more than he needed company," Shelling lied.

"He's doing better considering what happened," Mal Doran told him. She didn't know this man very well, but there was something about him that did not sit well with her. Every instinct told her the man was unstable, but there was no evidence that could prove what she was feeling.

"I'm glad to hear that. Please give him my best when you see him again," Shelling said.

"I will," Mal Doran said, frowning when the man brushed past her. She really disliked being anywhere near him, but still could not put a finger on the cause.

"Vala, are you okay?" Carter asked, startling the other woman.

"Sorry, I was just talking to Colonel Shelling…there's something strange going on with that man."

"I agree, but so far he hasn't done anything…you don't suppose he's behind the explosion?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, but there's no proof," Mal Doran said.

"Then we'll have to find it. I know Major Woodrow has her suspicions as well and between the three of us we should be able to find out if he's behind it," Carter said.

"We'd better do it fast…I don't think Cam can handle anymore 'surprises'," Mal Doran told her.

"Why don't we find Sharon and see what we can find out?"

"Compare notes and all that."

"Exactly, if there's any evidence that Shelling is behind the attack on Mitchell we should be able to find it," Carter told her.

Shelling hurried away from the woman and made his way toward his quarters. During his time at stargate command he'd managed to secure certain products during off world missions. If anyone entered his quarters they wouldn't find anything out of the ordinary, unless they knew exactly what they were looking for. There were several substances that looked as if they belonged on the shelves, but they all had qualities that could easily be used to kill someone. If you took the two vials that looked as if the were filled with oil and mixed them, they suddenly became more flammable than gasoline, yet no one suspected their danger. They had been taken form two different planets, carried through the wormhole and were practically undetectable.

Shelling looked at the shelves and knew what his next move was going to be. He wanted to implement it before Mitchell regained his strength. Within the next 48 hours he was going to take Vala Mal Doran and force Mitchell to come to him. The plan also involved getting Sharon Woodrow out of the way so that when he killed Mal Doran and Mitchell the blame would be laid at the woman's feet.

Satisfied that things were going his way, Carl Shelling lay on his bed and hummed softly as a smug smile formed on his face. Soon everything he wanted, everything that should have belonged to him would be and no one would stand in his way.

Samantha Carter, Vala Mal Doran, and Sharon Woodrow worked together for several hours, but so far had found nothing that could prove their suspicions. They knew whatever had been used in the explosive device had some qualities that were unfamiliar to Devereux. They were attempting to find out exactly where the stuff came from and how it had been brought onto the base without detection.

Carter had fed the information they had into the computer and was crosschecking it against everything that had been catalogued from off world missions in the past..

"Look at this one, Colonel," Woodrow said and pointed out several inconsistencies in two of the missions SG3.

"It looks like someone on Shelling's team may have brought back something they didn't declare in their report," Carter said.

"I bet Shelling was probably behind it," Mal Doran added.

"I agree, but until we have proof there's no point in bringing it to General Landry," Carter said. "Sharon, I know you're working closely with Devereux on this…"

"Yes, I am, but there's been nothing concrete so far…most of the evidence was destroyed," Woodrow told them.

"You could get in trouble for discussing the findings," Carter said.

"I could, but one way or the other Carl Shelling has to be stopped. If it means bending the rules a little then I'm willing to do that as long as it stops him from hurting anyone else," Woodrow assured her.

"Well, as of right now you're acting under my orders," Carter said. She knew it would not get Woodrow out of trouble if they were wrong, but it covered her if they did find evidence of Shelling's involvement.

"Sam, take a look at this," Mal Doran said and pointed to the similarities between a substance easily found on Pk-902 and one of the pieces of evidence found in Mitchell's quarters. She didn't know much about chemicals, but even she could see they were the same.

"We need to cross reference this info with SG3's off world missions. If they visited PK-902 then we have the connection we need to show Shelling had the opportunity to bring this back," Carter said and read further down the page. "Its flammable qualities have only just been discovered."

"I thought it was against the rules to bring anything back unless it comes through quarantine," Mal Doran observed.

"It is, but this wouldn't register unless you knew what you were looking for. If Shelling is behind it he could easily bring it in without detection," Carter answered. "W e need to find out everything we can about Shelling's activities."

"I know, but we need to be careful because if he is behind it and he finds out what we're up to he wouldn't hesitate to take action," Woodrow said. "I still believe he got his team killed and I wish there was some way to prove it."

"If he is, Sharon, we'll find a way to bring him down," Carter assured her.

"Before he tries anything new on Cameron," Mal Doran said and studied the computer readouts. The three women worked long into the night, searching for anything concrete they could bring to General Landry.


	15. Chapter 15

We Come In Peace----Chapter 15

Cameron Mitchell lay back on his bed waiting for Carolyn Lam to clear him, but she was busy with several new patients. He'd been working on the exercises the therapist had given him and had been pleased to find he could move his legs without the residual pain it once caused. He knew he should tell Lam, but he didn't want to let anyone know until his attacker was caught. Just maybe he'd be ready for the sonofabitch the next time he tried a blind attack.

Mitchell sat forward, let his legs slide over the edge of the bed, folded his arms across his chest and tried to stare down the man who was now standing beside his bed. General Hank Landry was a stubborn man and he would not back down on this, yet Cam had never been one to give in graciously.

"Look, General, I can take care of myself," Mitchell tried and scowled when Jackson piped in.

"Yes, you can, when you're on top of your game. In the last few weeks you've been kidnapped and tortured and when you finally start to heal, someone tries to redecorate your bed with you in it."

"Well said, Dr. Jackson," Landry said and smiled at the put upon look Mitchell turned in his direction. "I'll make it an order if I have that's what it takes."

"Or I could keep him here under wraps, and make sure you stay out of trouble," Lam teased with a slight smile.

"No…no offence, Doc, but I'd rather not," Mitchell told them.

"Well, it's either here with a guard outside your door…or in your new quarters…"

"With a guard outside my door," Mitchell finished for Landry.

"Exactly," the general answered. "There's a guard waiting outside to escort you to your quarters and he'll follow you around until he's relieved. It stays that way until your attacker is found. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Mitchell agreed and waited for the others to leave so he could finish dressing. He reached for his shirt, but a pair of soft hands picked it up first and he could help smiling at the woman standing before him.

"I thought I could help you get dressed…"

"I'd rather you help me get…"

"Yes, so would I, but for now we'll have to settle for this because you're in no shape to do anything else…"

"Want to bet?" Mitchell asked with a roguish grin.

"No…I think I'd lose, but let's just say I'd rather wait until you were on your own two feet…"

"I never took you for the stand up kind of girl….then again it could be fun," the colonel teased.

"Cam, I'm all for that kind of fun, but right now let's just get you dressed," Mal Doran told him and helped him into his shirt. She winced sympathetically at the healing bruises and finished her task before helping him into the wheelchair and calling for Dr. Lam.

"All right, Colonel, I want you back here tomorrow afternoon," Lam ordered.

"I hear you, Doc," Mitchell said and allowed Vala to wheel him from the infirmary. He felt the guard fall into step behind him and couldn't help feeling like he was a prisoner, but he forced those thoughts to the back of his mind. At least he was going to sleep in his own quarters and not under the constant eyes of the medical staff.

"Did you eat?" Mal Doran asked.

"Yes…a little," Mitchell answered.

"Colonel Mitchell, it's good to see you back on your feet. You've had us all worried," Shelling said, hiding his anger at being so close to the man.

"Thanks…I think," Mitchell said, frowning when he caught sight of something in the man's face, but it quickly disappeared. He knew he had no proof, but Shelling just looked too smug for his liking.

"I hope you're working at getting out of that chair for good. It's hard on the other teams when SG1 is out of commission and makes our workload that much heavier," Shelling told him.

"Sorry…"

"Colonel Mitchell was almost killed a couple of days ago and all you're worried about is having to do a little extra work?" Mal Doran snapped, biting back an even more scathing comment.

"I assure you I am just concerned about a colleague," Shelling said, his voice edge with an icy calm. "Take care Colonel and as I said I look forward to seeing you back on your feet."

Mitchell watched the man walk away and couldn't explain the feeling that washed over him. Carl Shelling had never been someone he would hang with, and he'd never been able to explain why. There was something about the man that reminded him of biting on tinfoil and he shuddered at the thought of the man being in charge of the new SG team.

"Cam, are you okay?" Mal Doran asked.

"I'm fine, but why do I feel like Shelling is not all he seems. There's something wrong, but for the life of me I can't put my finger on what it is," Mitchell answered.

"I know what you mean," Mal Doran agreed. "Now I know neither one of us wants to talk about Shelling…so would you like to stop and grab something to eat."

"No…I'd rather get a shower and…"

"Want someone to scrub your back?" Mal Doran whispered in his ear.

"Are you volunteering?" Mitchell asked.

"I believe that's exactly what I was doing."

"Hell, yes," Mitchell said with a grin. He felt the chair moving a little faster and was eager to get to his quarters, something told him this would be a shower to remember.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

"Colonel, look at the correlation between the off world missions and the unknown substances we found in the remnants of the bomb," Sharon Woodrow suggested. She'd been working closely with Devereux and had learned more about explosives in the last few days than she had during her time in the military. Jacob knew what he was looking for and had a nose that could sniff out things that most people missed unless they knew exactly what they were looking for.

"It's too much for this to be a coincidence," Carter told her. She knew Mal Doran was with Mitchell and knew she would join them once she was sure the colonel was safe, until then they would continue searching the archives. "These four substances could easily be brought through the gate without setting off the alarms because they are not considered dangerous, but when they are mixed together they become a volatile combination that is virtually untraceable."

"Unless you have a nose for it like Jacob does. He's amazing, Colonel," Woodrow told her.

"I'm sure he is and I hope you're not going to get in trouble for telling me what you know," Carter said.

"I cleared it through him…I wanted to make sure he didn't think I was working behind his back. I told him we'd let him know when we found something that we could use to prove our theory."

"Good, now I know we're both leaning toward Shelling as the bomber, but these substances could have been brought back by anyone on his original team."

"I know, but there has to be a way to prove this," Woodrow said impatiently.

"If Shelling is responsible we'll find a way to prove it," Carter said and began going back over the information they already had.

**SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1**

Cameron Mitchell lay back on his bed and smiled at the woman lying beside him. It felt so right having Vala in his arms and he wanted nothing more than to stay like this for the rest of his life. He sighed contentedly and nuzzled the back of her neck, smiling when she reacted by turning toward him and kissing him as a seductive smile formed on his face.

"God, you're enough to drive a man insane with hunger," Mitchell told her.

"I…" She couldn't speak as his mouth devoured hers and her body reacted to his touch. She knew she should stop this before it went any further, but she wanted him so badly it hurt. Her hands explored his body, but she drew away before it went any further and stood up. "I can't…not yet."

"I understand…I'm sorry, Vala, I didn't mean to rush you," Mitchell said softly.

"You're not, Cam, I'm just not sure you really want this…I don't want to be a one night conquest and then nothing…"

"Vala, I'm not like that…I'm not some playboy despite what others say," Mitchell told her.

"I've never been one to listen to rumors, Cam, but I want to make this work. I know when I first joined SG1 you all thought I was throwing myself at Daniel, and I was, but I knew even then that it was you I wanted to be close to. I wish the bracelet was on your wrist because I don't think I'd have told you how to get rid of it," Mal Doran explained and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out and took his hand and smiled. "I just want us to take our time."

"I understand…I'll wait until you're ready," Mitchell said, sighing heavily as she left the room. He knew Vala had a lot on her mind and her daughter being part of the Ori was a large part of that. She blamed herself for several things that had happened when Adria had tried to make them 'worship' the Ori.

Mitchell knew it was time to start taking his life back and ignoring the ache in his upper body he slid his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. He worked his legs back and forth as the therapist had shown him and reached for the weights for his ankles. He wrapped them around both his legs and stood up. The room spun wildly for a couple of seconds before he managed to get his balance.

'_Suck it up, Soldier!'_ He heard the words as if the old drill sergeant was yelling them in his ear and smiled. The man had been a tyrant, but he'd managed to turn a young street kid into a pretty good imitation of a soldier. Cam had become a pilot because of Gary Rideout and he owed the man for the life he now led. Rideout was dead now, a victim of a car bombing in Iraq, but his memory was alive in every man or woman who'd ever trained under him.

"I hear you, Gary," he whispered and reached for the wheelchair. He held tight to the handles and used the chair as an aid to help him walk. His legs felt like rubber, yet he ignored the feeling that they were going to give out on him as he made his way to the other side of the room and turned to come back. He sank onto the bed, pleased with the small victory and knew it was only a matter of time before he was back at the head of SG1. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him away from the throbbing pain in his lower body.


	16. Chapter 16

We Come In Peace----Chapter 16

Sharon Woodrow knew she had to get the latest information to Devereux, but first she wanted to speak with Samantha Carter and Vala Mal Doran. There was no doubt in her mind that she had enough to prove Shelling was behind the attack on Colonel Mitchell, but she also had new information that could prove he'd also been involved in other crimes that could easily see him do jail time. There was no longer any doubt that he'd been behind his team's deaths, but first she had to get out if his room before he returned. She knew Shelling and his new team were off world and had taken it upon herself to find out what he was hiding.

She'd hacked into his computer and found several references to SG1 and Jack O'Neill. When O'Neill left SG1, Shelling had been so sure he would be chosen to head that team, but the man was delusional. He had his own team, and SG1 needed strong leadership from someone who was willing to see them as equals…as team mates. It had taken a special man named Cameron Mitchell to entice Jackson, Carter, and Teal'c back to the teams and she had a great deal of respect for the colonel.

Shutting down the computer, Woodrow made sure everything was in its place and knew she should have gone through proper channels, but Shelling had to be stopped. If it meant losing her rank and her team then that was something she could live with if it came right down to it. She had sent the file she'd found to her own private file and made sure it was password protected in case Shelling was suspicious. Pushing away from the desk, Sharon turned out the lights and checked the hallway, relieved to find it clear as she moved outside.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Carl Shelling knew someone had been in his quarters and his eyes were filled with anger as he checked the items hidden throughout his room. He'd seen Sharon Woodrow near his door and instincts told him she'd been inside his room, but he'd stayed back so that she didn't see him. It would be easy to have her brought up on charges, but to do so would bring everything out in the open and he wasn't ready for that. He still had a few plans to finalize, but now that he had completed his latest mission it was time to really put things in motion. The first thing he needed to do was report to Landry and then he'd find a way to lure Woodrow to the archives, an area very few people knew about. He'd stumbled across it during one of his forays into the lower levels of Stargate Command. He had sequestered several items away in an area that could be used to exact more than an ounce of flesh if he could just get Mitchell down there. He started to hum and moved around the room, anxious to get his hands on the people who had crossed him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Sharon Woodrow downloaded everything she'd found on Shelling's laptop and hoped she could convince Carter to look at her findings before she brought everything to Landry. She glanced at the clock over her door and knew it was probably too early to meet with Devereux. She put everything in a manila envelope and placed it under her mattress, frowning when she heard a knock on her door just as a small packet was pushed underneath it. She lifted the item and turned it over several times before opening the top and pulling out the neatly printed note.

Sharon quickly read the note and didn't think twice about meeting Carter and Mal Doran. She knew the area mentioned in the note and had no reason to suspect trouble from that direction. With Shelling still off world, there was no reason to suspect trouble as she hurried to meet with Carter and Mal Doran.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Shelling waited in the small alcove and watched the corridor to his left. He'd manage to dismantle the camera in this area and hoped it would not be detected until after his plans were set in motion. He ditched his team as soon as they'd returned and would make sure Landry got his reports as soon as Woodrow was taken care of. A sound caught his attention and he smiled when the woman hurried toward him, holding tight to the baton he'd brought with him. He knew the major was well trained, but he wasn't about to give her the chance to react. As soon as she was in striking distance he slammed the baton across the side of her head, sending her sprawling on her stomach. She struggled to get to her feet, but he hit her again and again until she lay still.

Breathing heavily, Carl Shelling wiped the sweat from his brow and realized he had to work quickly or chance being discovered. He knew his way around Cheyenne Mountain and could easily dispose of her body, but right now he just wanted to keep her under wraps until he got Mitchell and Mal Doran. Once that happened he could easily set another explosion and be rid of the three people who stood in his way.

Shelling quickly pulled the unconscious major into the utility closet and wrapped her hands with several pieces of wire he found there. He shoved an old rag into her mouth and made sure her ankles were bound to the metal rack. He would leave her here and return for her once he made his report to Landry.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Colonel, you do realize the old no pain no gain doesn't mean you need to kill yourself," Melanie Redding told him, shaking her head as the man continued to do things in spite of her warnings. She'd seen people excel in spirit and stamina, but Mitchell seemed to be drawing on every ounce of 'grit' he had. She would allow him to continue as long as it wasn't putting too much strain on his injuries.

"I hear you," Mitchell ground out, but continued to do the strengthening exercises she'd shown him. Three days had passed since his last stay in the infirmary and he knew if she found out about the added exercises he was doing whenever he was alone she'd ride herd on him. Right now he felt as if he was at 70, but that wasn't enough, not when someone seemed to have it in for him. There had been no further attempts on his life since the bomb, but Mitchell wasn't a fool and knew an attack could come form any where at any time.

"Colonel, that's enough for today," Redding said and used her hands to stop the upward motion of his legs.

"I can do a few more…"

"You do and I'll have you put in traction!" the therapist warned, reaching for his chart and moving toward her desk.

Mitchell took a deep breath and sat forward, reaching for the soft white towel and drying the perspiration from his brow. He sat for a few minutes, staring at the wheelchair in distaste and felt someone watching him. He knew instinctively who it was and smiled when is eyes met hers.

"How was the workout?" Mal Doran asked with a slight smile. She'd been watching the final minutes, and had seen the pain and determination on his face when he completed not only the exercises Redding gave him, but the ones he'd taken on through his own initiative.

Mitchell threw the towel in the soiled linen container and slid off the edge of the bed. He stood on shaky legs, waiting for the room to stop spinning and took a deep breath. He saw her reach for the handles of the chair and shook his head. Mitchell knew if he did this it would only be a small victory, but right now any victory was worth the effort. He moved his right foot forward, feeling the pull on the muscles in his thigh and briefly wondered what Erostian had given him to weaken his body so much.

Vala watched his movements, seeing the strain of heavily corded muscles in his neck as he gritted his teeth and forced his body to obey his commands. She wanted to reach out to him, but fought the urge as she saw the grim determination on his face. She caught sight of Redding leaning against the doorframe, watching every agonizing step and knew she would intervene if she thought he was overstepping his abilities.

It seemed to take forever to make the few steps to the wheelchair, but for Colonel Cameron Mitchell it signaled more than a simple victory…it told him Erostian hadn't won. No matter what they'd done to him, he'd fought with the help of his friends and would soon be back where he belonged.

"Nice," Mal Doran said, eyebrows rising as she gazed into the blue eyes.

"Thanks…" Mitchell said and turned when Redding called to him.

"Well, Colonel, I'm guessing it's time to really put you to work," the therapist told him.

"I thought you said there was no such thing as no pain no gain," Mitchell said when she reached behind her and pulled out a walker.

"Well, since you're going to work at it anyway you might as well have the right equipment to do the exercises properly. Besides I need the wheelchair for real patients," Redding told him.

"You're all heart," Mitchell said and waited for her to show him how to use the walker. It was something he'd used before, and he hated the idea that he would have to accept the added help, but he was determined to be ready for his attacker when he made his next move. He didn't want anyone knowing that his strength was returning, but the thought of getting rid of the wheelchair brought a new determination to his step.

"Colonel, I'll see you back here tomorrow afternoon," Redding said.

"I'll be here," Mitchell said and took his first tentative step with the aid of the walker. It took some doing and a lot of muffled curses, but he maneuvered out the door and along the corridor toward his quarters. At the last minute he made a detour and headed for the command center.

"Colonel, it's good to see you out of that chair," Landry told him upon spotting the man standing in he open doorway.

"Thank you, Sir," Mitchell said, nodding to several people he knew. He frowned when he felt someone staring at him and turned to find Carl Shelling standing behind him. The man looked like he hadn't slept in days, and was in need of a shave.

"Mitchell, it's good to see you up and around. When are you coming back to work?"

"Well, Shelling, I guess that depends…"

"On what Dr. Lam has to say," Landry interrupted. "Colonel Shelling I want those mission reports on my desk ASAP."

"Yes, Sir, I just wanted to let you know that the mission to JL-3TK was a success and the people are open to a trade agreement," Shelling explained, keeping his gaze diverted when Mitchell and Mal Doran seemed to be watching him a little too closely. He knew he had to move soon or risk them finding out about his plans. He'd been ready to implement his plan two days ago, but Landry had ordered him to take his rookie team through the gate and talk to the creatures of JL-3TK.

"Good…I'll expect the terms of the agreement on my desk no later than noon tomorrow," Landry told him and reached for the papers he'd placed on the desk.

"Yes, Sir," Shelling agreed and brushed past Mitchell before he said something he might regret.

"That man gives me the creeps," Mal Doran said softly when they left the command center.

"Yes, well, I can certainly understand why," Mitchell told her and headed back the way they'd come, unaware that Shelling was watching their every move. It took some time, but they made it to his quarters and Mitchell flopped down on the chair. He smiled at the woman who'd accompanied him and reached for her hands. They were soft, yet strong and he knew he could spend the rest of his life holding her, but was she ready for that kind of commitment…was he?

"What are you thinking about?" Mal Doran asked.

"You…us," Mitchell answered honestly.

"Oh…and what were you thinking about us?" Vala asked, smiling seductively before moving behind him and slowly, gently massaging the knots from his shoulders and back. She heard him sigh and couldn't help the feelings that swept through her body and mind. Just being close to this virile man was enough to send her hormones out of control and his reaction to her touch was enough to let her know he was feeling the same things she was.

"I was just thinking what it would be like to…" Mitchell chuckled softly when she placed her hand over his mouth, effectively cutting off his answer.

"I don't think I could handle that declaration right now, Cam," Mal Doran told him.

"I love it when you play hard to get."

"I'm not playing hard to get…you already have me, but I'm not ready to do anything that could set you back."

"Vala, that kind of set back I could handle," Mitchell said and pulled her around, wincing when it tugged at abused muscles. "Vala, I don't know much about relationships and…and I'm not one to show my emotions easily, but right now I can't help what I feel. I want you with me and when you're not it feels like something is missing."

"I," Mal Doran whispered and relaxed into his touch. She pressed her lips to his, sighing when her senses kicked in, bringing with them the need to be with this man for the rest of her life. "Oh, Cam…"

Mitchell smiled, drinking in the scent he'd come to associate with her. An intoxicating mixture of jasmine and lilac that teased his senses and brought with it an urgency he'd never felt before. He wanted…needed to be with her, but before he could say anything more a sharp knock sounded on the door and they reluctantly broke apart.

"Remind me to shoot whoever that is," Mitchell whispered, his voice heady with need.

"No way…I'm not willing to see you thrown in prison," Mal Doran said, but broke away when the knock sounded again. She opened the door and allowed Samantha Carter, Teal'c, and Daniel Jackson to enter.

"Well…either you've got news or Dr. Lam has been replaced and I'm back to work…"

"Not likely, Mitchell," Jackson said with a grin. "Look, we've been trying to figure out who is behind the attack on you and I believe Sam and Vala are right. From everything they've shown me and the reports filed by Shelling's team I'd say he has both means and motive."

"I thought we were going to keep this amongst ourselves," Mal Doran said, looking pointedly toward Carter.

"I'm sorry, Vala, but something's happened and we're going to need help," Carter explained.

"What's happened?" Mitchell asked, glancing at each worried face before finally settling on Jackson.

"Sharon Woodrow is missing. She was supposed to report to her team this afternoon, but never showed up," Jackson answered.

"You think Shelling has something to do with her disappearance?" Mitchell enquired.

"Don't you?" Mal Doran stated, not really expecting an answer.

"Probably, but how do we prove it?" Mitchell asked.

"We need to draw Shelling out," Carter said softly.

"You can't be serious," Mal Doran said, easily reading what Carter and the others planned. "He's already hurt…you can't seriously expect to use Cam as bait."

"Why not, Vala? It's probably the only way to find Sharon and make damn sure Shelling can't hurt anyone else," Mitchell told her.

"Shelling is dangerous and he won't hesitate to kill you, Cam…"

"Vala Mal Doran is correct, but if Colonel Carter's plan works there will be no danger," Teal'c explained, cocking his head to one side while looking at Mitchell.

"I don't like this," Mal Doran told them.

"None of us do, Vala, but Shelling has to be stopped," Carter told her. "We're going to need your help to pull this off."

"I'll do anything, but if I think it's foolhardy I'll go…"

"Vala, please, you know this is the only way," Mitchell told her. "I'm counting on you being at my side once this starts."

"Damn it…you know I'll be here," Mal Doran snapped and squeezed his shoulder before turning angry eyes on the others. "This plan better not have anything to do with hanging him out to dry while we sit back and watch!"

"It doesn't, Vala," Carter said and slowly went over the plan, hoping and praying it wouldn't end badly.


	17. Chapter 17

We Come In Peace----Chapter 17

Security on Cheyenne Mountain was something Carl Shelling was familiar with. He'd learned long ago how to circumvent the cameras and the alarms and used that knowledge to his advantage. He knew no one would find Woodrow where he'd left her, but he needed to finish what he started and take his place. He wondered if anyone even suspected that he'd always coveted Jack O'Neill's position, but it didn't matter because soon he would be the only logical choice left to lead SG1.

Shelling sipped at the strong hot coffee and looked around. Vala Mal Doran and Cameron Mitchell had just entered the lounge area and she pushed his chair up to a table in the far corner. He felt the anger mounting when other members of the SG teams came over and greeted the duo with the respect hat should have been due him. It grated on his nerves that the two newest members of the teams garnered more respect and admiration than he did.

'_You'll be sorry you ever heard of SG1,_' Shelling thought and reached for the half eaten sandwich on his plate.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Samantha Carter looked at the man seated behind the desk and hoped he would understand why she'd kept the investigation away form him and Hank Devereux. She knew Teal'c and Jackson were there to back her, but it didn't mean Landry would be willing to forget that she'd gone behind his back. The man was reading through the information they'd dug up, but it was only circumstantial, but put together it was pretty damning.

"All right, Colonel, tell me why you're only just bringing this to my attention," Hank Landry said.

"We wanted to make sure we had everything we needed, General. Carl Shelling had been hiding his activities for several years and it's only been the last few months that he's let down his guard," Carter explained.

"Shelling's been a loose cannon of sorts, but since Jack left he's made some mistakes," Jackson said and pointed to several things they'd discovered. "We found several inconsistencies in his reports and there have been several notations that make it apparent that he wants SG1."

"SG1? Why on earth would he want SG1 when he's got his own team?" Landry asked.

"We don't know, Sir, but it may be that he thinks SG1 should have been given to him…"

"That would never happen, Colonel, if you hadn't left the team it would have gone to you to lead SG1. Mitchell was chosen because of his record and I'm sure you're all familiar with his stubborn trait to go after and get what he wants," Landry told them.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"He certainly wasn't going to take no for an answer," Jackson told them.

"What sort of plan do you have in mind?" Landry asked, knowing these three were always thinking outside the box.

"Well, Sir, we've already put it in play, but it's quite simple…"

"Colonel, if there's one thing I've learned when dealing with SG1 is that things are never 'quite simple,' Landry said with a slight lopsided grin before turning serious once more. "Whatever it is you've decided I hope it doesn't involve endangering any more lives."

"We need to find Sharon Woodrow, and we're pretty certain Shelling has something to do with her disappearance," Carter explained. "If we're right about this he knows she was investigating him and that means we need to find her fast. Cam has agreed to be bait…"

"Colonel Mitchell is in no shape to deal with something like this," Landry warned, and could imagine his daughter's reaction if she knew about this plan.

"If we're right about the reason for Shelling's actions then Mitchell is the only choice in this," Jackson offered. "Shelling wants SG1 and he knows that's not going to happen as long as Mitchell stands in his way."

"As I said he isn't even a candidate for that position," Landry told them.

"In Shelling's twisted mind he would be the only logical choice. It wouldn't matter to him that Sam is more than qualified for the position," Jackson told them.

"She would have had the position if she hadn't stood down from the team," the general assured her.

"I know that, Sir, but I don't regret Mitchell's appointment. He's proven that he can handle the job," Carter supplied.

"Yes, he has," Landry said. "Okay, so back to the question of how you're going to rescue Major Woodrow, make sure Colonel Mitchell doesn't acquire any new injuries, and find out exactly what Shelling has done?' Landry asked.

"Colonel Mitchell has already been moving around and has regained a lot of his strength. I'm not saying he's 100, but he's able to take care of himself. If we can keep that fact from Colonel Shelling then Mitchell has a chance to take him down," Carter explained.

"That's still taking a big chance. If Shelling is as bad as these reports show then Mitchell will be placing himself in the hands of a madman," Landry said, quickly perusing the file Carter had given him. "How could we have missed this?"

"Colonel Shelling is good at hiding his activities," Teal'c offered.

"Yes, he is," Landry said. "Where is Mitchell now?"

"He's in the lounge area. Vala is with him and when we left them Shelling was also there," Jackson answered. "If we're correct about him, Shelling will be impatient to get his hands on Mitchell and will make a move tonight."

"And you'll be ready for him?" Landry asked.

"Yes, but we need to give him time to lead us to Woodrow before we move in," Carter said.

"That's taking a hell of a chance with Mitchell's life," the general told them.

"We know, but if Woodrow is alive we have to find her before Shelling decides he doesn't need her alive," Jackson said.

"I hate this kind of plan…it usually ends in disaster," Landry told them.

"We're going to do everything we can to make sure Shelling doesn't complete his plans," Carter told him.

"Keep me abreast of everything that's happening," Landry said and watched them leave. If Carolyn knew about this plan she'd make damn sure it was over before it even started and he knew she'd be well within her rights as CMO to call a halt to it before it even began. He knew he'd have to deal with her fallout once all was said and done. He looked down at the report Carter had given him and again wondered how they could have missed what was right before their eyes.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Mitchell had spotted Shelling the instant Vala had pushed the wheelchair into the lounge area. He spoke to several people when came over and wished him well, but his attention was on the other colonel. The man was trying very hard to look nonchalant, but Mitchell knew he was watching them.

"Would you like something to eat, Cam?" Mal Doran asked, feeling Shelling's eyes on her as she shifted to stand between him and the injured man.

"See if they have any soup left…and coffee," Mitchell answered and watched her walk away. He turned to see Shelling walking toward him and waited for him to speak.

"How are you doing, Mitchell?" Shelling asked, forcing a smile to his face in spite of the hatred raging inside him.

"I've been better, Shelling, but I'm working at getting back on my feet."

"That's good to hear. What does Dr. Lam have to say?"

"She says to take it slow, but I hate being stuck in this damn chair."

"Is physio helping?"

"Not much…they keep telling me to be patient, but that's hard to do when my team…"

'_It's not your team, Mitchell!'_ Shelling thought and missed anything else the colonel had to say. He had to set his plan in motion before Mitchell regained the use of his legs and built his strength back up.

"Hello, Colonel Shelling," Mal Doran greeted and was surprised at how easy she hid her distaste from the man.

"Hello, Vala, I was just asking Colonel Mitchell how things were going," Shelling told her.

"He's impatient, but he has to learn to be a patient patient…"

"Hell, Vala, that's a mouthful," Mitchell said with a soft chuckle.

"Yes, well, it looks like she's brought your dinner so I'll leave you to it," Shelling said and walked away.

"God, that man is infuriating," Mal Doran said and dropped heavily into the chair next to Mitchell.

"Vala…"

"Cam, I don't like this. He's unstable and there's no telling what he'll do if he gets his hands on you!" Mal Doran snapped.

"Vala, we've been over this. Sam and the others are talking with General Landry and no matter what happens there'll be an enquiry into Shelling's activities," Mitchell assured her.

"A lot of good that'll do you if you're dead," Mal Doran snapped.

"That's not going to happen…"

"Oh?" the irate woman spat, eyebrows rising as she looked at him. "How can you be so sure?"

"I've got some unfinished business," Mitchell said, smiling at the light blush that crept onto her cheeks. "You and I have a lot to discuss when this is over."

"I just hope you're able to discuss it," Mal Doran told him and pushed the bowl of cream of cauliflower soup and a warm biscuit toward him.

"Vala, it'll be okay," Mitchell tried, but the look on her face told him she wasn't didn't believe a word he was saying. They finished the meal in relative silence and left the lounge area. Mitchell stayed in his chair while she pushed him toward his quarters and helped him inside.

"Cam, promise me you won't do anything stupid," Mal Doran asked.

"I'm not going to do anything, Vala, except go to bed," Mitchell said and sighed tiredly. "I know you're worried…"

"Me Worried? What the hell is there to be worried about?" she snapped sarcastically. "You're setting yourself up as bait…"

"I have to if we're going to hook him…"

"I'd say you'll be the one with the hook in you…Shelling is a mean SOB and he's not going to back down especially if he feels cornered."

"Vala…please, we've been through this."

"No, you've been through this. You and Sam and Daniel and Teal'c made up this plan and it has more holes in it than a…"

"Vala…."

"Look, Cam, I need to go, but I want your word that you won't do anything stupid."

"I'll try not to," Mitchell said and waited fro her to leave. He rubbed at tired eyes, but remained seated as he thought about the future and what it would be like if the feisty woman stayed at his side. He couldn't help feeling that she belonged here, with him, as an equal in everything they did. A smile formed and he moved to his desk were he kept several mission reports that needed to be updated. Pulling out the first one he t5ried to concentrate on the words, but gave up when his mind decided it was better off thinking about the woman who'd just left.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Vala opened her eyes to darkness and moaned softly when she tried to move. She fought to keep from being sick because there was something in her mouth that would ensure she asphyxiated on her own vomit if she gave in to the urge. She fought to remember what had happened, but the pounding in her skull told her she'd been the recipient of a blow, or several blows, to the head. She was bound hand and foot and had no idea where she was or what time of day or night it was.

'_Cam,'_ she thought and fought to free her hands, but it was an impossible task and she fought the mounting panic. She took several deep breaths through her nose until she calmed down the fear threatening to overwhelm her. She hated the darkness, hated being restrained, hated not knowing where she was, but she could not dwell on that now. There was no doubt in her mind that Shelling was behind her being here, but that did not help her figure out a way out of it. She lost track of time, but knew she could not give up trying to escape because to do so would mean Carl Shelling now had a way to get to Cameron Mitchell.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Carl Shelling wore a smug smile as he made his way to Cameron Mitchell's quarters. It had been so easy getting Vala Mal Doran and with the lateness of the hour he hadn't encountered anyone when he knocked her out and carried her body down the darkened stairway. He wore night vision goggles and therefore hadn't needed to flick on the lights as he descended into the lower depths of Cheyenne Mountain. It might be a little harder getting Mitchell down there, but he had no doubts in his ability to do just that. He reached the colonel's quarters and knocked on the door several times until Mitchell opened the door. He didn't give the man time to react to his presence, but shoved him inside with a smile.

"One word and you'll be cleaning her brains off the walls…"

"What the hell do you want, Shelling?"

"That's more than one word, Mitchell," Shelling said and showed the other man the device he held. "I hope you're in a cleaning mood."

Mitchell started at the device, but remained silent, breathing a sigh of relief when the man removed his finger from the small black button.

"I see you learn quickly," Shelling said and moved to sit on the bed. "Now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. I have your would be lover and I'm the only one who knows her location so I guess that puts me in charge. I know your mind is probably contemplating your chance of getting this little device away from me before I can push the button, but I assure you it won't happen. I have no qualms about killing Mal Doran or Woodrow and I aim to do just that, but not until I have the tree of you in one place. So, you and I are going to leave here in a few minutes and I'll bring you to Vala. If you try to warn anyone or if you speak to anyone without my permission then I will push the button and it'll be all your fault. Understood?"

"I understand," Mitchell assured him.

"Very well, now if anyone asks you couldn't sleep and being such a good friend I offered to take you for a walk…well I'll walk and you'll just sit there."

"You told me I wasn't to speak to anyone," Mitchell told him.

"Don't get cocky with me, Mitchell. You and I both know there are a lot of people who demand proper etiquette and that means salute when you're supposed to and acknowledge it when someone asks you a question. Now that doesn't mean you need to strike up a conversation with everyone we meet. It just means you should use discretion and show proper respect. Now just relax and we'll be on our way."

Cameron Mitchell knew this was not exactly how things were supposed to go down, but he had to rely on Carter, Teal'c, and Jackson finding them. The hidden transmitter on his wheelchair would give them a signal that he was on the move and he hoped they'd know enough to stay back until Shelling reached his destination. He sat in the chair, glad he hadn't been in bed when Shelling showed up and that he was totally dressed. As Shelling wheeled him from the room he prayed they wouldn't run into anyone, especially someone who'd give him hell for being out and about at this hour of the night. They nodded to several guards who were stationed throughout this level and reached a darkened corridor.

"Now, Mitchell, here's what we're going to do," Shelling said and pushed the chair toward the door that opened onto the stairs that led down to the archives level. He pushed the chair inside and stood looking down before letting the door slide closed behind him. He put on the night vision glasses and stood watching the man in the wheelchair. So far Mitchell was being cooperative, a little too cooperative for his liking, but he didn't have time to worry about that right now.

"Where are we?" Mitchell asked.

"We're nearly home free, Mitchell. Now stand up!"

"Just how do you expect me to do that…I'm not in this damn chair by choice you know?"

"Damn, I almost forgot," Shelling said, chuckling softly as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Put your hands behind your back…do it or I'll throw you down the stairs!"

Mitchell knew he had no choice and winced when he did as he'd been told and a set of cold bands encircled his wrists. He couldn't see anything, and knew Shelling must be wearing night vision glasses.

"Well done, now I'm going to help you stand and then we're going to start down…you do anything I don't like and you'll make it down there in record time. Understood?"

"I hear you," Mitchell snarled and winced when he was pulled to a standing position. He swayed; not at all sure it was just for show as he found himself pushed up against the wall.

"Okay…one step at a time, Mitchell, and remember what I said," Shelling warned. He watched his captive closely as the man used is feet to find the edge of the top stair. Mitchell leaned heavily against the rail and moaned when he took each step, and he relaxed somewhat. It took a lot longer than he would have liked to reach the bottom of the first flight, and he could see tiny beads of perspiration forming on Mitchell's pale face.

"How far d…down…" Mitchell asked, sinking to the stairs as his strength gave out.

"A couple of flights yet…get up and get moving!"

"You should have found someone who could walk if you're in a hurry!" Mitchell snapped and received a blow to the face for his scathing remarks.

"On your feet!" Shelling warned and pulled his nemesis up. Once they were both standing, Shelling started them down again. At the bottom of the second flight his impatience got the better of him and he shoved the injured man.

Mitchell felt the force of the blow and struggled to stay on his feet, but weeks of being in the chair and accumulated injuries gained the upper hand. He fell, hard, hitting each step with enough force to drive the air from his lungs until he hit the landing and lay still, fighting for each breath. Before he could try anything, Shelling was there and dragged him the rest of the way down. The darkness surrounded him, and consciousness left him before he could catalogue any new injuries.

Carl Shelling whistled a soft tune into the darkness as he dragged his captive toward the room at the back of the archives. He knew it would soon be over and he could take his rightful place as pat of the prestigious team know around the galaxy as SG1. It would then be up to him to tell their alien benefactors 'We Come in Peace'.


	18. Chapter 18

We Come In Peace----Chapter 18

Samantha Carter woke with a start, unsure what had happened, but knowing there was something wrong. She grabbed for the con and spoke quickly. "Carter."

"Colonel, you need to get up here now," Landry ordered.

"On my way, Sir," Carter said, glad she hadn't bothered to undress when she returned to her quarters. She hurried toward the command center, not surprised when she met Jackson and Teal'c halfway there. They hurried toward their destination to find Landry and the others already making plans.

"General, what's happening?" Jackson asked.

"Mitchell activated the tracking device, but it stopped sending the signal soon after," Landry told them.

"Were you able to get a fix on Colonel Mitchell's location?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, but they could be anywhere by now. Mitchell's wheelchair was found at the top of the stairs in the north wing and I've ordered several teams to start a level by level search for him, but it's going to take time."

"Aren't the archives in the north wing?" Carter asked.

"Yes, and it's the largest section on Cheyenne Mountain," Harriman answered.

"Where's Vala?" Jackson asked, suddenly aware the woman was missing.

"We haven't been able to contact her…Colonel Shelling is also missing," Landry answered. "We've got people searching for Mitchell, Mal Doran, and Woodrow, but it's going to take some time to search every room on the lower levels. Now I know you want in on the search…"

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"We're concentrating on the north wing, but I have teams searching this level as well," Landry told them. "It's highly unlikely Shelling would keep them on this level because he'd know we'd be able to find him."

"Shelling isn't a fool. He's not going to keep them alive…"

"Daniel, I think Shelling will keep them alive long enough to satisfy his need for revenge. If everything we've uncovered is correct, then Shelling is…"

"Crazy," Jackson finished. "He'll want to make Mitchell pay for taking SG1 from him, but Vala and Woodrow don't mean a damn thing to him. He could decide they're a liability he can do without."

"Then find him," Landry ordered and watched the monitors as the others left the room.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Vala heard something moving nearby, but there was only darkness surrounding her and she could not see who or what it was. She'd struggled to get free of her bonds, but only managed to rub the skin from her wrists. She knew the abrasions had bled, but it did nothing to help her escape.

"So, how are my guests?"

The voice was recognizable as Carl Shelling, but there seemed to be another quality to it that spoke of a new level of insanity. She shifted, blinking her eyes as a bright light illuminated he area around her. She gasped when she spotted the unconscious figure of Sharon Woodrow and realized Shelling was indeed a madman.

"Hello, Vala, I know you can't talk right now, but I'm sure you'll be glad to hear I've brought you some company," Shelling told her and dragged the semi conscious colonel inside.

'_Cam,' _Mal Doran thought, angered when she spotted the blood that covered the right side of his face. She tried to sit p, but succeeded only in reawakening the headache that had finally eased.

"I'm afraid Colonel Mitchell took a fall, but at least he's alive," Shelling said and dropped the injured man between the two women. "Now that we're all present and accounted for…"

"Let them go!" Mitchell ground out as consciousness returned. He stared into Vala's eyes and saw the pain there and knew he had to find a way to kill their captor before he acted on his twisted need for revenge.

"Sorry, Mitchell, but for this to work I need both of them. You see Major Woodrow is going to take the fall for murdering you and Miss Mal Doran leaving SG1 open for a new leader…"

"You?" Mitchell couldn't help, but laugh at the very idea. He knew Shelling didn't have what it took to lead SG1. He'd been lucky to get the team and convince the others to come back, but if he was to die he was pretty certain Samantha Carter would be given leadership of SG1.

"Why not? I'm a much better choice than you! How the hell could Landry give the team to you when I was the logical choice once O'Neill moved on? They should have been mine to command…"

"Carter, Teal'c, and Jackson had already left the team when I took over…it took a hell of a lot to convince them to come back."

"It doesn't matter. They are back and with you out of the way they'll be left with an opening and I'm the natural choice," Shelling told them.

"Shelling, you need help…"

"Help, Mitchell? No, I don't need any help from the likes of you or them," Shelling spat and motioned to the women. "I'm going to get rid of the three of you and if I do it correctly then Woodrow will take the blame while I become a hero for catching her. Of course she'll be dead before she can tell anyone what really happened."

"You're crazy," Mitchell said and was unprepared for Shelling's violent reaction. The man kicked out and half healed ribs were broken once more. He tried to catch his breath, but the man didn't give him a chance.

Shelling pulled Mitchell up until he was on his knees and laughed at the look he received from Vala Mal Doran. The woman's hatred was easily read in her eyes and he had a distinct feeling that she would have no qualms about killing him. Mitchell's struggles were weakening as he fisted his fingers in the short hair.

"Bas…bastard!" Mitchell ground out. He knew he could not take Shelling on his own, not after the fall and the kick to his ribs. Somehow he had to make the man think he was no longer a threat and sagged forward, letting his whole body sag as if unconscious.

"Oh no you don't, Mitchell! You don't get away that easily! You're going to watch me kill Mal Doran and then you'll join her!" Shelling snapped, shaking the unconscious man angrily, but there was no sign that Mitchell heard. He knew the man was merely unconscious, and he could easily kill him now, but he wanted his nemesis to watch Vala Mal Doran suffer. "You've bought yourself a small respite, Mitchell, but that's all it is."

Vala breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the madman leave, and knew she had to act quickly if they were going to have any chance of escape. She renewed her efforts to get free and was shocked when a hand touched her arm.

"Let me g…get i…it," Mitchell stammered, and fumbled with the knots holding her arms behind her back. He had no idea how long it took him to release her, but he knew it was more time than they could afford. His hands refused to work properly, but he managed to release her bonds.

As soon as her arms were released, Vala pulled the gag from her mouth and quickly undid the ropes holding her legs together. "Cam, lay still!"

"Need to get to Woodrow," Mitchell told her.

"I'll get her," Mal Doran told him and turned the other woman onto her back, surprised and pleased to see she was conscious. She didn't bother with the gag, but worked at removing the wires that had been cruelly wrapped around her wrists.

Mitchell managed to get to his hands and knees and moved toward the door Shelling had disappeared through. He knew Vala could get Sharon free, but if Shelling returned before she finished he would have to do something about it. He braced himself against the wall and stood beside the door.

"Cam?"

"Over here, Vala," Mitchell said, smiling weakly when the woman moved to stand beside him. "How is she?"

"She has a concussion, but she's functional for now," Mal Doran said.

"We need to get out of here before he comes back," Mitchell told them.

"I'm all for that, but I doubt Sharon can move right now…she's barely conscious," Mal Doran told him.

"Then we need something we can use as a weapon," the injured man offered and moved to search the area.

"No, you stay put while I search," the woman ordered.

Mitchell knew she was right, but a part of him wanted to keep moving. It was in his nature to move past whatever was causing him pain and work toward a certain goal. The goal today was to overpower Shelling and make damn sure he couldn't hurt anyone else, but right now he didn't have the energy to tackle a fly, let alone a full grown Colonel who'd suddenly turned into a monster. He stood near the door, fighting to keep his legs from buckling and watched as Mal Doran searched the shelves for anything they could use against Shelling.

"Cam, are you okay?"

"I'm good…did you find anything?"

"Nothing yet," Mal Doran stated and renewed her search. Woodrow was out of commission and would be no help when Shelling returned. One look at Mitchell told her he wasn't going to be on his feet much longer. She was worried about the newest round with Shelling and the amount of blood from the head wound. She renewed her efforts to find anything she could use to overpower the madman.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

We Come In Peace----Chapter 19

Carl Shelling's anger increased as he paced the hallway in front of the room where he's left his prisoners. Mitchell wouldn't last much longer, but he wanted him awake to realize what was happening and see that helpless fear in his eyes when Vala Mal Doran took her last breath. He would then kill Mitchell by slitting his throat and make sure the only prints on it belonged to Sharon Woodrow. Then it would be a simple matter of shooting the major and being the one to discover the bodies and make it look like he had no choice, but to kill Woodrow. It was a simple plan, but sometimes simple was for the best. With that thought in mind he turned back to the door and smiled when he touched the handle. Things were going very well and SG1 would soon belong to him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Jackson, Carter, and Teal'c joined the search team making their way toward the lower levels. So far, except for the wheelchair they'd found no sign of the missing SG team members. Well over an hour had passed, with every available person joining in he search, and sector one had been totally searched and they'd joined the teams searching sector two. The power had been restored to the area and they were no longer hampered by lack of light.

Teal'c tilted his head to the side when something caught his attention on the level below. Without a word he made his way down and reached down to touch his discovery. He lifted his head and looked up to see Jackson and Carter watching him. He motioned for them to come down and pointed to the trail of blood leading away form the spot where he stood.

"It's blood and it's fresh," Carter stated the obvious and looked around. The trail led to the right, away from the stairs and the trio began making their way along the stacks of crates and other objects that had been stored down here for years. She knew they needed to let Landry know where they were and pressed a button on the device she wore on her right shoulder. "General, we're on the lower level. Teal'c found blood and we're following a trail."

"I'll send…"

"No, Sir, don't send anyone. Right now we have the advantage of surprise, but if you send more people down there's no telling what Shelling will do," Carter explained.

"Very well, but keep me updated or I'll have the whole base sent down there!"

"Yes, Sir, I will," Carter said and nodded that she was ready to continue the search. This level was the largest by far and it would take some time to search every corner, but they had a trail and hopefully they'd find the three missing people alive when they came to the end.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Vala was frustrated that she hadn't been able to find anything she could se against their captor. She knew she was strong, but if she was being honest with herself then she might as well admit that she was hurting more than she let on. She turned to see Mitchell barely able to stand on his feet and knew the man could pass out at any time.

"Vala, he's coming back," Mitchell told her and moved back to where Shelling had last left him.

Vala knew instinctively what he planned and right now there wasn't anything else she could think of to do. Woodrow was still on her side and Vala lay back down with her hands behind her back. Surprise was the only thing they had going for them and she hoped they could take advantage of it. Mitchell's eyes were closed as the door opened and the madman stood framed in the doorway.

"Well, I'm afraid this is not exactly how I planned this, Vala, but I don't have time to wait for Mitchell to join us."

"You're mad, Shelling!" Mal Doran spat.

"Mad? No, I don't think so, unless you're talking about being angry?" Shelling said and walked toward Vala Mal Doran. He held a knife in his hands and smiled, but there was no mirth in the way he stared at her. He knelt down and began toying with the knife while keeping his eyes on the woman. "You see Mitchell should never have been given SG1…I should have been given that team instead of the pathetic animals they pushed onto me. Carter, Teal'c, and even Jackson deserve the best to lead them…"

"You're pathetic…you couldn't even take care of your own team!" Mal Doran snarled. She could see Mitchell trying to move and wanted to keep Shelling's attention on her, but she reeled from the force of the backhanded blow he delivered to her face.

Vala struggled to stay conscious, but the force of the blow had set off fireworks inside her skull. Her arms and legs refused to obey her commands, but she would not let that stop her, not when it left Mitchell open to Shelling's dark abuse.

Shelling turned and moved to the unconscious man, chuckling softly when Mal Doran cursed him. He could tell the other man was still unconscious and wished there was some way he could wake him. He moved closer and reached down to drag the man closer to Mal Doran, but was taken by surprise when the man he thought helpless reacted to his presence.

Mitchell silently cursed his weakness and tried to move, but there just didn't seem to be enough energy to raise himself to his feet. As soon as Shelling struck Vala his mind latched onto her cry and despite the pain raging through his body, he moved. As Shelling began to turn, Mitchell lifted his feet and struck out. His feet caught Shelling in the hip, but Mitchell knew the hit barely fazed the man as Shelling glared at him.

"So, you're not as helpless as you want me to believe. Well, that's okay because it'll be much more fun taking you down a peg or two!"

"Easy to say when you have a knife!" Mitchell spat.

"I don't need this to take you apart, Mitchell, but since I have it why not use it," Shelling said, slashing downward, smiling when his nemesis tried to deflect the blow with his right arm. The blade sliced along the man's arm and blood welled form the deep laceration.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Carter, Jackson, and Teal'c moved deeper into the archives, silently forging ahead in an effort to keep the element of surprise on their side. They knew the lights could come on at any second and wanted to be close enough to their quarry to take him down before he realized his mistake. There was row upon row of unmarked crates, but they didn't interest the trio. A sound ahead and to the right had them all pull up and press their bodies tight against the boxes. They waited for the sound to come again and this time they heard Shelling speaking to someone.

"Why not use it?"

Carter motioned for the two men to keep moving forward, but this time they moved a little faster. Whatever was happening did not sound good and three lives hung in the balance.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Mitchell bit back a cry of pain and shifted his body, the movement held Shelling's attention and allowed Mal Doran to act before he realized he'd made another mistake. Vala landed on Shelling's back and Mitchell kicked out, sending the knife flying from the man's hand. Without thinking he forced his body to obey his commands and stood to his full height as Shelling finally managed to dislodge the spitfire who was doing everything in her power to claw the man's eyes out.

Mitchell drew back his right hand and drove it into Shelling's surprised face. The man staggered backward, and would have fallen except for Teal'c. The bigger man latched onto Shelling's arms and held him fast while Carter and Jackson entered the room.

"General, we found them," Carter spoke into her mike and gave their location.

"Are they okay?"

"Not really…I believe we need Carolyn and her medical teams."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, cocking his head to one side as he watched Mitchell move to Vala and Jackson checked on Woodrow.

"Cam…"

"Looks like help's arrived," Mitchell told her.

"About damn time…but you know we were doing okay…we could have taken him," Mal Doran said with a slight smile.

"Would you rather we leave and come back when you're done?" Jackson asked.

"Well…"

"Vala, put a sock in it!" Mitchell warned, sliding to the floor as his strength gave out.

"Damn you, Mitchell! SG1 should be mine!" Shelling raged and fought the hands that held him tight. "I could have made something of them!"

"Carl, SG1 is a team. We work as a team…we fight as a team…we share things as a team. That's something you should have realized with your own team. If you'd worked with them instead of trying to tell them what to do you just might have found what you needed," Carter told him and saw the madness in his eyes before he spoke.

"Sam…Teal'c…Daniel, surely you can't believe Mitchell was the right choice…"

"Actually, Carl, Mitchell was the only choice," Carter snapped, glad when others arrived and took Shelling away. She turned back to the injured trio and saw a small, weary smile on Mitchell's face.

"Thanks, Sam," Mitchell said simply, resigning himself to having to face Carolyn Lam when he heard her voice.

"Colonel, didn't I tell you to rest and take it easy?" Lam said when the others moved out of the way. "How is she?"

"She's unconscious…I believe she was struck in the head several times," Jackson explained.

"Go…I'm okay," Mitchell said, and saw the disbelief in the physician's expression as she slapped a pressure bandage over the wound to his arm. "Okay…I'm not okay, but I'll keep."

"Sam, see that he stays put. Vala, how bad?" Lam asked moving to the downed major.

"A headache…probably a few bruises, but I've had worse after a night at….okay, maybe I shouldn't go there," Mal Doran said sheepishly.

"Oh, I think I'd like to hear that," Mitchell said and let his head rest on her shoulder.

"I doubt you're strong enough right now, Cam," Vala told him, and gently touched his cheek, aware of the others watching her closely, but right now she needed to know it was over and he was not going to leave her. It didn't take long for Lam to finish with Woodrow and transfer her to a stretcher. By then a second doctor had joined the group and moved to check Mal Doran while Lam began her examination of the colonel.

"Okay, let's see what kind of damage you've done to yourself this time," Lam said.

"Just got knocked around a bit," Mitchell told her.

"Sure…and was that your blood the others followed?" the physician asked.

"I didn't have any bread crumbs," Mitchell quipped and smiled when a soft chuckle escaped before the doctor became all business again.

"Colonel, I'm going to set up an IV and get you to the infirmary," Lam told him. "I'm sure your normal room has already been reserved."

"Rather go back…"

"Say it and you'll be my guest for two weeks…behave and cooperate and you might be out in one."

"I hear you, Bones," Mitchell teased, eyes closing as the last of his strength left him. He turned his head to the side just as Vala reached out to him and smiled at the warmth generated by her soft touch.


	20. Chapter 20

We Come In Peace----Chapter 20

Mitchell opened his eyes and knew he should have ignored the voice calling to him. He fought the nausea rising up in his throat and swallowed several times before he had his rebelling stomach under control. He had no idea how long he'd been out of it, but from the worry on his visitor's faces he figured it was too long for them. "Hi," he managed and smiled thinly as Vala reached out and took his hand in her own.

"He's been unconscious for four days and al he can say is hi," Mal Doran said, fighting back the tears she knew would come.

"Colonel, you had us worried," Lam told him and moved to check the equipment and monitors that surrounded him. "How do you feel?"

"Tired…thirsty," Mitchell stammered, painfully aware that everyone was watching him closely as Lam held a glass with a straw in front of his mouth. He took several sips, swishing it around in his mouth in an effort to ease the dryness there. His throat hurt and he frowned as he tried to remember what happened.

"Colonel, you've had a tube in your throat for three days and your throat probably hurts, so keep talking to a minimum," the physician warned.

"Okay," Mitchell said and frowned as pictures and images flashed before his eyes. "Woodrow…is she…"

"Sharon Woodrow will be fine, but like you she's going to be a guest here for a while. What else do you remember?"

"Not much…stay a week?"

"I doubt that, but we'll see how things go. Now you should be resting and that means the rest of you are getting the boot," Lam told them.

"Vala…"

"I'll stay," Mal Doran assured him, smiling when she felt his hand grip hers weakly.

"You can stay, Vala, but let him rest," Lam warned.

"I will," Mal Doran said and watched Mitchell say good bye to the others before turning his attention back to her and frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Shelling?"

"He's been transferred to the psychiatric hospital for treatment, but he's finished with the SGC."

"I just don't get him. I mean he had his own team and from the stories I heard they were damn good," Mitchell observed.

"Something tells me he's coveted SG1 since Jack O'Neill led the team and he simply snapped when you were given SG1 instead of him. He didn't or couldn't understand why they chose you over him and it never even dawned on him that leadership would have gone to Sam if she'd stayed. When you took over you proved you could handle whatever they gave you and from what I hear it was you who persuaded Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel to come back to the team."

Mitchell closed his eyes and thought about the needless deaths starting with the Sargacians and the Shelling's team. The Sargacians and the Shanderrans shared a history, but somewhere along the line they'd split into two factions. The two races were totally different now, one taking the qualities that were good, while the others took the evil and tried to kill anyone or anything that might have helped the Sargacians.

"What are you thinking about?" Mal Doran asked.

"I was thinking about the Sargacians and the Shanderrans. What could have happened to tear them apart? Why were the Shanderrans so sure they had to kill the Sargacians?"

"That's something we may never know, Cam, but at least we know the Sargacians achieved their ultimate goal."

"Did they? I can't help thinking they gave up more than they gained and that someday they'll come to regret giving up the life they had," Mitchell told her.

"They might, but until we hear from them we'll never know all of it," Mal Doran told him and gently touched his cheek. "You should sleep, Cam."

"I am tired," Mitchell said and sighed heavily before letting sleep claim him. His dreams were of the Sargacians and where they were now. Were they happy in their new plane of existence or were they regretting the choice they made? Would he ever understand the evil behind the Shanderrans?

Vala watched him sleep and knew he was dreaming. She hoped the dreams were good ones, but the expressions that came through spoke f nightmares at times and she wished she could ease the lines of pain that were prominently formed. _'I'm here, Cam, just hold on to me.'_

SG1SG1SG1SG1

It was a long week for Cameron Mitchell, but the day finally came when Carolyn Lam told him he could go back to his own quarters. Sharon Woodrow would make a complete recovery and had already been back to light duty. His own legs were getting stronger, but he would still need physiotherapy for several weeks. He shifted his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for the clothing hanging over the chair. It didn't take long to get dressed, but by the time he finished he felt as if he'd run a marathon. He sat for several minutes and finally stood on shaky legs.

"Colonel, are you decent?" Carolyn Lam asked from the other side of the curtain.

"I think so," Mitchell told her, smiling when she opened the curtain and stood watching him with a hint of a frown on her face.

"Maybe I should…"

"Hell, no, Doc, look, I'm fine. Just not used to getting dressed…"

"Oh, really," Vala Mal Doran said, a smirk on face upon entering the room to find Mitchell fully clothed. She walked around, sizing him up and then stood in front of him, but ducking her head to the side as she spoke. "I must say you're looking mighty fine for someone who's spent the last two weeks in a hospital bed."

"Thanks…I think," Mitchell told her, eyes widening when she leaned in close and whispered mischievously in his ear.

"I'll help you wit some tucks to tone up those buttocks."

"I believe that's my cue to leave. Vala, make sure he doesn't overdo things. Colonel, don't forget you have a standing appointment with Melanie Redding every day at noon and I want you back here in one week."

"I hear you, Doc," Mitchell said and walked slowly toward the door. He was never so glad to be out of the infirmary and this time he planned on staying away.

"So…your place or mine?" Mal Doran teased.

"Right now I'd have to say my place…I doubt I could handle yours," Mitchell told her. They walked side by side, her steps shortened to allow for the injuries to his body. They reached his new quarters and entered to find everything as he'd left it two weeks before. He moved to the bed and sat down, smiling at the woman standing near the door.

"Cam, I wish I could change what happened…make sure Shelling never got his hands on you."

"Vala, if I remember correctly you were the only one who didn't want to go along with using me as bait. Guess I should have listened to you."

"Yes, well, you know the woman is always right," Mal Doran teased, hoping to ease the pent up emotions. "You know…if I'd been smart I'd have used those cuffs on you and maybe none of this would have happened."

"Maybe," Mitchell said with a grin. "Then again we would never have seen your antics when it came to Jackson. The man didn't know what to do about you."

"And you do?"

"I like to think I do, but I have a feeling it's going to be fun checking you over."

"Checking me over?" Mal Doran said, eyebrows wagging suggestively. "That could be very interesting indeed, but only if I get to do a little checking over myself. My hands have been known to explore the nether re…"

"Damn, Vala, not now," Mitchell said, but knew it was only a token protest as she eased him back on the bed and stretched out beside him. He caught the scent that was hers alone and was intoxicated by the sheer heat being created by their bodies. He pressed his mouth against her, easing his tongue past her lips and beginning an exploration of her body. He felt her hands moving over his back and down his hips and sighed with pleasure.

Hours later they lay spooned up against each other as sleep finally overtook them and a sense that all was right in the universe swept over them. Shelling, the Sargacians, and the Shanderrans could take a back seat to the lovers who nestled in each other's arms.

The End!


End file.
